


What Happens Stays

by daisey (svana_vrika)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Engagement, First Kiss, First Time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/daisey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected meeting during Kaiba's annual winter vacation rapidly becomes the least of his concerns</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005 for the defunct Yahoo! group, A Dragons Lair. Silver award winner for the 2005 DTA's for the same group. Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yu-gi-Oh! and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi.
> 
> No spoilers of which I'm aware.

It was hot. The sun was hot, the sand was hot, even the water, despite its cool blue appearance, was hot. But, Seto didn't mind. He liked the heat. He craved it, almost; especially after the cold Domino winter. Every year since he had found the small island paradise he'd been coming- shaking off the chill of home and office, school and schedules. And, every year he'd returned, relaxed and refreshed- even if it was evident only to himself. But, this year things felt different. They had from the moment he had stepped off the plane, felt that first blast of intense tropical heat and caught that first glimpse of all-too-familiar gold. That had been all it had taken- just that one, uncertain glimpse of a head that _may_ have been vaguely familiar- and the whole tone of his vacation had changed. 

At first he had tried to deny it. Domino- all of its familiarities and trappings, employees and teachers, people and puppies- all of it was thousands of miles away. "Besides," he had reasoned to himself, "There are millions of blondes in the world; one golden head on a tiny, almost exclusively native island does not a Jounouchi Katsuya make." Shaking it off as a combination of the long flight, his current exhaustion, and the remnants of his last confrontation with the mutt before vacation, he had made his way out of the gate and through the tiny customs office only to see it again. Just a brief glimpse, a flash of yellow as a head ducked into a private rickshaw reserved for the one small resort on the island, but a glimpse just the same. And, as Seto had stood there in the sunlight watching the human-powered taxi pull away, he’d realized that it was taking away more than just its passenger. The peace and quiet he craved, the rest and relaxation he needed, the total anonymity he had come to associate with the island (Not even Mokuba accompanied him on his yearly hiatus, just Thom, his valet-chauffeur-makeshift physician) were gone as well. And all from a flash of gold.

Seto shook his head as he stared out across the ocean from his balcony. That had been two days ago and, over those two days, every time he had left the seclusion of his beach house, he had found himself looking for the blonde. "Damn it!" he growled, turning away from the picturesque view, "This is supposed to be _my_ place, _my_ time! I've waited all _year_ to come here, and then that damned mutt shows up and ruins everything!" He realized that he was being unreasonable- that he had no proof whatsoever that the blonde he had seen truly was Jounouchi. But, he couldn't help but blame the other boy; even if Jou wasn't there, he had no right to trespass on Seto's thoughts during his time away- though why that slight flash of color had brought the mutt to his mind at all was beyond him. 

Suddenly, an electric chorus of dogs barking out "Jingle Bells" pulled him out of his thoughts. He headed back through the French doors into the bedroom, cursing both the fact that he had forgotten to re-program his cell after Mokuba's little "Christmas gift", and that said gift planted thoughts of the blonde even more firmly in his mind. "Kaiba," he snapped after snatching up the phone and nearly destroying the button in his impatience to shut off the annoying ring-tones.

"Gee, Nii-sama, you sound relaxed." Despite the funk he had worked himself into, Seto couldn't help but smile at the familiar, if slightly sarcastic, voice.

"Hello, Mokuba. What's up?" The brunette pulled away as his brother responded in an overly-mocking tone.

"'What's up?'" Seto smirked as he saw in his mind's eye the twisted face that Mokuba made whenever he used that voice. "'What's up?' I'll tell you 'what's up!' I just had a very interesting conversation with Deena, who just hung up the phone from Thom, who told her that you haven't left the house the whole time you've been there!" Not for the first time Seto found himself regretting his brother's gregarious attitude with the staff. Hell, he couldn't even picture this 'Deena', let alone imagine having a conversation with her. And, he could tell from Mokuba's impatient sigh that he knew that. "Come on, Nii-sama; Deena? The woman who does the laundry and washes the streaks out of your-"

"Alright, Mokuba. I get it," he growled, amazed that, even thousands of miles away, his brother could still manage to yank his chain. _‘Honestly;’_ he thought, ‘I hardly ever ~wear~ the things, and the few pair I do own **do not** have-’ 

"Well?" Mokuba's demanding voice pulled Seto's thoughts away from underclothing and back to the conversation at hand.

"Well what?" he asked coolly.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU LEFT THE HOUSE?!?"

"Damn, Mokuba; you don't have to yell," he admonished as he stepped back out onto the balcony. "I just haven't felt like it; that's all."

"Bullshit!" 

Seto's eyes narrowed at the expletive. "Watch it, Kaiba Mokuba, or you will be grounded until this time next year."

"Well it is," the raven-haired boy insisted. "This vacation is all you've talked about for the past two months, and now you're gonna spend it just sitting around? I don't think so. You're not the only one who needs this vacation, you know. I can't imagine what life would be like around here if you didn't relax at least once a year!" 

Seto had to chuckle at that; the boy did have a point. "All right, all right," he placated. "I promise, I'll get out."

"Tonight." 

"What?"

"Tonight," Mokuba repeated. "Thom says that there's a dance at the private resort tonight. Go. Dance. Drink. Have fun. If you don't; I'll find out," he threatened- though Seto could hear the grin in his voice.

"Yes, Otouto-sama," the brunette said in a mock-solemn voice. "Your command is my wish." Mokuba giggled at that, and Seto's heart tugged at the familiar sound. Swallowing against the brief knot of homesickness, he continued. "And, you can tell your _spy_ that, the next time he pulls a turncoat on _me_ , he'll be doing the laundry."

"You wouldn't dare do that to Thom, would you?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

Instantly Seto relented. "No, Mokuba. I wouldn't." He sighed as he watched the sun sink into the ocean. "But, if I'm going to go to this dance-thingy then I need to let you go. I miss you Otouto," he said softly into the phone.

"I miss you too, Nii-sama. Now go- the sooner you relax, the sooner you can come home. Good bye."

"Good bye," he replied to the already-dead line.

*****

Seto sighed as he headed down the path to the resort. He lifted his face appreciatively as a slight breeze whispered through the dark, blowing the clouds from the moon and carrying a uniquely tropical scent that seemed designed specifically to caress his senses. ‘Mokuba was right,’ he thought as he meandered along. ‘I've missed this. I _need_ this.’ And yet, despite his thoughts, the closer he got to the cabana that served as the resort's dance-hall- the closer he got to the music and laughter and noise of conversation- the more nervous he got. He knew that it wasn't his appearance; hell, he knew he looked good- despite the fact that he was dressed in a simple black shirt and jeans, both of which hugged his lithe frame snugly. He had known upon leaving home that "clubbing clothes" would have been a waste of time even with the small resort; the establishment was native-run, and they didn't approve of the outfits that accompanied night life on the mainland. So, he had opted instead for the casual yet sensual look- a look that suited him to a 'T'. No, what was making him nervous was the chance- slight as it was- that he would walk into the cabana and be recognized. Shaking off his paranoia and lifting a foot to step resolutely out of the foliage, he froze as an all-too-familiar accent reached his ears and confirmed his suspicions.

"No! I said _no_! Now get the hell away from me!" Despite his precarious position Seto couldn't help but smirk; how many times had _he_ heard that phrase spouted at him from that mouth?

"But Kat, you look so hot," a deeper voice rumbled in a failed attempt at a seductive tone. Seto's head snapped up at that, and he moved closer to where he thought the voices were coming from.

"Damn it, Tay; get your hands offa me! And don't call me that; I told you to call me Jou!"

"But, that's what I call your dad. And, when I'm lookin' at you, the last thing I want on my mind is Jounouchi, no matter how good a buddy he is." 

"And that's another reason why you shouldn't be tryin' this shit," the blonde snapped. "You're my dad's best pal, for God's sake!" Seto's eyes narrowed as he slowly let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Moving even closer to the edge, he made ready to attack if need be. It was obvious that the blonde didn't want this man's attentions and, even if he wanted anonymity from the mutt, he wasn't going to stand idly by and let him be forced into anything. Once he had taken his stance, he turned his attention back to the conversation.

"-how you got to this island in the first place?" the older man was saying. "Did ya ever think that maybe I was promised somethin' in return? If it weren't for ole Taylor Drake here, neither you nor your dad would even _be_ on this island." Again, the man lowered his voice. "Christ, Kat; he's never been happier. He's drinkin, smokin', and fuckin' himself into oblivion on this island, and leavin' you alone in the process. Now, don't you think you should just get your sweet ass over here and pay up as promised?" 

Seto couldn't believe his ears. _‘The mutt's own father offered him as payment just so he could come over here, get high, and fuck the cabana whores?’_

Apparently the blonde's train of thought had taken the same track. "Fucking bastard," he muttered. "I shoulda known that this was too good to be true." He raised his voice and spoke again to the older man. "Sorry to disappoint ya Tay, but whatever deal my old man made with ya doesn't include me." Seto jumped as he heard the sharp sound of skin hitting skin. "Ouch!" Jou cried out. "That hurt, you bastard! Let me go!"

"That's right, Kat," the man panted. "Fight me. I like it better that way." There was a dull sound and Drake groaned like he had just been gut-punched by a furious blonde. The sound of feet pounding in the sand was heard next, followed by a 'thud' and ’oomph’ that told the hiding brunette that Jou had not been successful in his escape. "Gotchya!" the man crowed triumphantly before lowering his voice once again. "Now Jou told me you were a virgin. He told me you would be tight. _And_ , he told me you would be mine. So, lay there like the good little fuck I know you're gonna be-" 

Seto had heard enough. Careful to keep the element of surprise on his side, he remained in the shadows as he stepped out of his hiding place. "He- he was wrong," he heard the blonde say desperately. "He's spent so much of his time drinkin' that he don't know nothin' about me. If he did, he'd know that I have a boyfriend and that I'm not a- Shit!" Jou screeched as the man hit him again. "What was _that_ for?"

"You shouldn't lie to me, Kat," the man leered as he moved his hands down to the waistband of Jou's jeans. "There's no boyfriend. And if there were, then you can't be that close if you were willing to leave him behind for a week." Seto stealthily moved closer, intent on both the conversation and the situation. His main objective was still to ensure that the mutt didn't get hurt, but now his curiosity was piqued as well.

"I do so have a boyfriend!" Jou insisted as he struggled against the hands that were pawing at him. "An- and the only reason why I left is because- he's comin' here too." Jounouchi figured that he'd worry about logistics later; he just wanted out of his current situation now. 

His statement caused the bigger man to pause, if only for a moment. "Liar," he hissed as his hands continued their foray. Giving up on loosening the blonde's pants, he began to grind himself against the boy, who cried out and began to struggle even more earnestly than before. "So," he panted, excited by the motion beneath him, "What's the name of this guy whose fuck I'm about ready to steal?" 

Jou was at his wit's end. Desperately, he threw out the one name that was rich enough, powerful enough and frightening enough to get him out from under the horny mass of flesh pinning him to the beach. "Kaiba Seto."


	2. Chapter 2

Had it not been for the fact that Jou was in _serious_ danger of being raped right in front of his eyes, Seto would have found the situation incredibly amusing. As soon as the words "Kaiba Seto" left the blonde's mouth, both he and the other man froze: Seto with one foot in the air- he had been in the midst of moving closer to Jou to intervene- and Drake with one hand on Jou's waistband- _he_ had been in the midst of attempting once again to remove the teen's pants. Both heads snapped up simultaneously with the same shocked expression on their faces. And, after a few seconds of stunned silence, both men voiced the same question in unison- albeit Seto voiced his silently: "What the hell did you just say?" 

"I- I said Kaiba Seto," Jou stammered. For a moment it appeared as if his bluff had worked; Drake stopped his grinding. Instantly, the blonde tried to take advantage of the other's shock and renewed his efforts to escape. Cursing, the man squeezed Jou's wrists together tighter than before and yanked them over his head until Jou cried out, certain that his shoulders were ready to dislocate. With his free hand, Drake grabbed the blonde's jaw equally as painfully, forcing Jou to look at him.

"Liar," he hissed again, shoving Jou's head to the side and latching his mouth to the tender skin of the teen's neck, purposely drawing blood and eliciting another pained cry. "Besides," The man's voice was muffled as he continued to mark the pale flesh. "Even _if~_ you're Kaiba's bitch, it just proves once and for all how good a fuck you must really be; why else would a rich guy like him want a piece of shit like you?" 

It was too much: The pain, the humiliation, the desperation- Jou had reached his limit. Although Seto couldn't see the tears from his vantage point, he could hear them in Jou's voice as he made one last plea for his freedom. "I swear to God T-Tay; I- I ain't lyin," the blonde choked out, his struggles weakening. "Se- Seto's my boy- boyfriend and he's comin' tom- tomorrow or the next day. Ouch!" Jou wailed as the man bit him again. "Please, Tay," he sobbed "Please st-"

"Puppy? Puppy, are you out here?" The voice shocked both Jou and the man into stillness. Drake lifted his head from the blonde's neck to scan for the intruder while Jou lay there, sure that his desperate mind was playing tricks on him- until the call came again. "Puppy?" 

Drake cursed under his breath before calling out an answer in an attempt to stop the stranger from ruining his fun. "There ain't no fuckin' dog out here so go-" 

"K- Kaiba? Is that you?" the blonde cried out, cutting off the man. He didn't know what deity had managed to pull the miracle off but he ran with it, thanking every one he could think of as he did so.

 _‘Stupid mutt!’_ Seto thought as he continued to fake his casual stroll down the beach. _‘Not only do I have to rescue his sorry ass, but I have to talk him through his part as well.’_ The brunette forced a playful laugh before calling out again. 

"Now Puppy," he said teasingly, "Here we are, thousands of miles from home, with nobody on this island who knows you and me from anyone else; I think you can call me by my name, ne? But I don't see you, Koi." He grimaced as he forced the unfamiliar word out. "Where are you?" He turned the corner in time to see Drake scramble to climb off of Jou; despite the man's limited intelligence, he obviously knew that being caught forcing himself on someone, let alone the "boyfriend" of one of the most powerful men in Japan, would not be a good thing. 

Once he was free Jou quickly crawled away, putting a sizeable distance between himself and the man before he called out. "I- I'm over here, Seto."

 _‘Hnn. Crawling like the dog he is,’_ the brunette thought as he finally stepped into the moonlight. Realizing that Drake was watching his every move, he quickened his pace to what he hoped looked like an eager stride as he spied the blonde. _‘Come on, Inu; I can't pull this off on my own. Get your ass up off the sand and act like you're glad to see me!’_ As if reading his mind, Jou slowly stood up and took a couple of steps toward the approaching teen. 

"Ah, Jou! There you- holy shit!" Seto couldn't help himself. He stared in shock as the blonde came into view, taking in the fire-red hand prints on his usually unblemished face and the bruise and bite marks on his slender neck- a couple of which were still oozing blood. Upon seeing the damage he immediately felt guilty for not intervening sooner, but he couldn't dwell on that. He had a part to play. "Puppy, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked, the concern in his voice more sincere than he cared to admit.

"Y- yeah, Seto," Jou stammered, still in shock over the miraculous timing of the brunette's appearance. "I'm okay." He paused for a moment; unsure as to how to explain his injuries and wondering how much the other boy had seen. "I- you see-"

"I found him like that," an overly friendly voice cut in. Seto and Jou both turned to stare at Drake. "Taylor Drake," he introduced, extending a meaty hand in Seto's direction. 

"Kaiba Seto." Seto took the proffered hand, shook it briefly, and dropped it immediately. 

"I'm good friends with Kat's father," the man continued. "Kat came up missin' from the resort and, seein' as I'm the one responsible for getting him and Jou- er that'd be Jounouchi Sr. to you I guess- to this island, I decided to go lookin' for him. I came across him sittin' there cryin' on the beach just a few seconds before you did. "So Kat," he asked, his voice full of worry, "What happened, Son?" 

The man was so into his 'concerned friend' act that he missed the look of total revulsion the brunette shot his way. One of the top things on Seto's _very_ long list of dislikes were liars; he had no tolerance for people who were too weak to take the consequences of their actions. And, the fact that this Drake was so glib about it irked him even further. 

Apparently it irked Jou as well; he flashed the man a dirty look as he gave an indirect, yet honest answer. "Some dumbassed ape with an over-inflated ego tried to force himself on me," Jou said, his voice rising slightly as he locked gazes with said ape. "And then the creep turned chicken shit and scrambled away when he heard someone comin'." Seto and Jou both caught the look of fury that flashed through Drake's eyes before the 'concern' settled back again. 

The brunette sighed; he was tired, it was late, and the Mutt's injuries needed attention. "Well," he said politely as he moved next to Jou and placed an arm around his waist, cursing mentally when he felt the blonde stiffen, and hoping that Drake didn't notice, "I guess I owe you my thanks for finding Jou when you did. Kami only knows what may have happened." Seto smirked slightly. "I'd hate to think of some ignorant asshole forcing himself on-" he swallowed and forced himself to say the words "-my Jou, or even worse; thinking he'd get away with it." Leaving the man to ponder the generalized threat, he turned toward the smaller teen. "Come on, Pup. It's time to go home." Jou's eyes widened in surprise and he hesitated, only to nod quickly when he saw Kaiba's gaze narrow ever-so-slightly. Keeping his arm around Jou, he steered them back in the direction of the beach house. 

"Where do you think you're goin' Kat?" Drake called after the two, the irritation evident in his voice. His plan of "polite, concerned conversation until the rich asshole went home and then taking Kat back to his room and finishing what he had started" was slowly walking down the beach. When the teens didn't stop he raised his voice, irritation quickly shifting to anger. "I asked you where in the hell-" He was cut off abruptly when Seto turned and pinned him with an icy stare.

"Jounouchi will be spending the night with me," he stated plainly, his voice as coldly polite as his eyes were. He turned toward Jou and his voice warmed, though his eyes did not. "Two days apart is just two days too many isn't it, Puppy?" 

Jou gaped at the brunette for the briefest of seconds before snapping his mouth closed and attempting a response. Not trusting his voice, he just nodded his head and leaned into Seto, placing his arm around the other in the process. To his credit, Seto did not stiffen; the slight widening of his eyes was the only indication given that Jou had taken him by surprise. After a moment the two continued on their way, only to be stopped again.

"We'll just see what your dad has to say about this!" Drake bellowed. 

Seto growled and whipped back around, nearly taking Jou's arm off in the process. "We will indeed," he said curtly, all pretense of politeness gone. "I will bring Jounouchi back tomorrow, and we will discuss it with his father then." There was nothing left to say. Seto turned his back on the man and grabbed Jou by the hand, practically dragging him down the beach. 

Jounouchi tried to keep up with the brunette's leggy stride but the combination of his failed attempts to escape, the soreness he was experiencing from being pinned to the ground, and the simple fact that his legs just weren't as long as Seto's soon had him lagging behind. "Kaiba," Jou panted as he tugged his hand free and stopped for air, "Just gimme a-" His words died in his throat when the taller teen turned and pinned him with a furious glare.

"I swear, Mutt, if you don't stop whining and start walking this instant, I will personally drag you back down the beach and hand you over to your 'friend'!" he spat. Without waiting another second, he turned back toward the beach house and resumed his pace. 

Groaning, Jou forced his tired body to follow as quickly as he could. The rest of the trek was made without incident, and soon the two were standing outside Seto's door. "Wow, Kaiba,” Jou stated as the brunette unlocked the door, "This is-" another angry glare stopped his attempt at polite conversation. "-nice," he finished lamely. Once Seto got the door open, he grabbed hold of the blonde and practically threw him into the entryway. "Hey!" Jou exclaimed, getting angry himself. "Take it easy, will ya? I've been manhandled enough tonight without you- hey I was talkin' to you!" Muttering under his breath, Jou followed the brunette as he made his way through a small kitchen to the living area. Once again Seto grabbed him, this time forcing him into a chair. 

"Don't move," he commanded tersely as he exited the room, only to return a few minutes later to toss a small first aid kit at the blonde before taking a seat in the sofa across from him.

Jou stared at the box for a moment. "Thanks," he said quietly, nervously turning the kit over and over in his hands. "And not just for this but for-"

"What the hell are you doing here, Mutt?" Kaiba demanded. 

Jou gave him a confused look. "You brought me here and told me not to-" 

"Not here, Make Inu," Seto sighed, rolling his eyes at the blonde's stupidity. "Here, on the island." His eyes narrowed. "My island." A thought crossed the CEO's mind and he hastily spoke up again before Jou could ask the question. "And I don't mean 'my' as in I own it; I mean 'my' as in this is my place to come when I want to get away from things- you being one of them." Seto waited as Jou remained silent, the only sound being that of him toying with the first aid kit. Growling impatiently, he rose, snatched the box away and sat back down before the blonde even realized that he had moved. "Well?" he demanded again. 

Jou sighed as he dropped his head on his now-unoccupied hands, resting his forehead on his palms and burying his fingers in his hair. "I'm here on vacation, Kaiba," he said tiredly. "Same as you, it seems."

"I can see that, Mutt," Seto snapped. "But why here? And how? It's not like it's a session break at school. I mean, I hardly doubt that you could afford-" 

Instantly Jou was on his feet, his brown eyes burning with fury. "Fuck you, Kaiba!" he seethed. "That's what it always boils down to with you, ain't it? Money." Jou's fists clenched at his sides as he continued his rant; the thin band that had kept his over-taxed emotions from overflowing had snapped. "It ain't none of your damn business what I can or can't afford! You just said a few minutes ago that this ain't your island, so I guess I don't have to explain how I got here or why. Seems to me that I don't owe you sh-" Suddenly, the angry blonde found himself being loomed over by an even angrier brunette.

"That's right, Jounouchi," Kaiba hissed angrily. "You don't owe me shit- except for saving your sorry ass from being taken by your dad's buddy on the beach." He gave Jou a nasty smirk. "Or is that why you're so upset, _Kat_?" 

It took Jou a moment to work out what Kaiba was implying, but as soon as he did he came at the brunette, fists flying. Apparently, it wasn't the response that the taller boy was expecting because Jou's first punch caught him just under his right eye. His first and only punch. Cursing, Seto readied himself and, when Jou came at him again, he caught him and neatly flipped him over his shoulder and onto the floor. Immediately he set his stance again, glowering down at the prone blonde that was glowering up at him. After a few moments, the panting and the anger both subsided and Seto slowly lowered his fists, never taking his eyes off of Jou. 

Just as warily Jou sat up, wincing as he brought his hand to the back of his head. "Where the hell'd ya learn to do that?" he asked in grudging admiration of the brunette's slick move. 

Seto smirked as he seated himself back on the sofa. "Eight years of self-defense classes." 

Jou nodded as he picked himself up and sat in the chair he had vacated earlier. "Listen, Kaiba," he said evenly. "I know that, if it weren't for you, I coulda been in big trouble out there. So, I guess I do owe ya an explanation of sorts." He narrowed his eyes at the brunette. "But lay off the money cracks or I swear-"

Seto rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Honestly, Inu- like your threats mean anything to me. I was merely surprised that someone with your lackluster marks felt they could afford to take a week away from school." He smirked when Jou glared at him again, clenching his teeth against the growl that threatened. "It's not my fault that you assumed I was talking about other issues." Seto steepled his fingers and assumed a bored expression. "Well, Mutt, speak." 

For a brief moment, Jounouchi considered just getting up and walking back to the resort. Deciding, however, that putting up with Kaiba's comments was the lesser of the two evils, he dropped his gaze to his hands and cleared his throat. "You see, Dad and Tay have been friends for a long time- since before Dad met Mom. But, when she and Dad got married, and especially after Shizuka and I were born, she kept Dad from seein' Tay. And that's when Dad cleaned up, ya know? But then, after Mom took Shizuka and left-" Jou sighed heavily enough to send his long bangs floating into the air. "Well, let's just say that Dad fell back into his old ways again. Drinkin', fightin'-" He trailed off and subconsciously his hand moved from his lap to his ribcage and then up to his jaw, rubbing each location slightly before dropping back down again. "About six months ago he came back from the bar, happier than I'd seen him in a long time. Right behind him was Tay; I'd met him before, but it had been so long ago that I didn't remember. After that, things got better at home, mostly 'cause either Dad wasn't there or, when he was, Tay was with him. At first I really liked the guy; he was friendly and treated me good and kept dad offa my back. Then a couple weeks ago, Tay started to talk about how the shippin' office he worked for needed him to make a trip for them. He offered to take Dad with him and Dad seemed real excited at first; talkin' 'bout how it'd been forever since he'd been away from Domino and 'bout how much fun he was gonna have. But one night, he and Tay had a fight." Jou ran his hands through his hair and flopped back in the chair, closing his eyes. "Seems that Dad was havin' trouble comin' up the money. He asked Tay to spot him 'cause Tay wasn't payin' on account of him havin' business wherever it was they were goin'. By the end of the argument Dad was practically beggin' Tay, carryin' on about how bad he needed to go. Well, it was a Saturday night and Hon’ and Otogi and I had made plans to go clubbin'. I was hurryin' out the door so Dad wouldn't see what I was wearin' when Tay grabbed me by the arm." Jou stopped abruptly and Seto quirked an eyebrow.

"Well?" he prodded, more interested in the blonde's story than he cared to admit. 

Jou opened his eyes and cleared his throat in an embarrassed manner, refusing to meet Seto's gaze. "Well uh, he gave me this uh, look and asked where I was goin' "dressed like that" and if Dad knew. I musta looked panicked, 'cause he said right away that he wouldn't say nothin' to Dad and that he'd keep it between us. I thanked him and turned to leave and hegrabbedmyass." 

Seto sat up slightly. "What did you say?" 

Jou's face flushed a brilliant red as he repeated himself. "I said he grabbed my ass." Jou glared at the brunette as he choked back a laugh. "It wasn't funny, Kaiba! It shocked the shit outta me; especially when he grabbed my arm again an' tried to kiss me. If Honda wouldn't have come to the door when he did-" Jou shuddered at the memory. "Anyhow, Tay headed back into the kitchen and I headed out the door. The next day, I cornered Dad to try and tell him what his "friend" had done, but I couldn't get a word in. He was goin' on about how he had gotten this great payin' job that had offered him a sign-on bonus for agreein' to work with them. He said that the timin' was perfect as he got the bonus now, but the job didn't start until after he was due back from his trip." Jou's voice dropped and took on a slightly depressed tone. "Then, he started goin' on about how much better things were gonna be and how happy he was with the bonus 'cause it was big enough to pay for him _and_ me to go. I musta looked like I was gonna argue with him, 'cause he started talkin' 'bout straightenin' back up and spendin' some quality ‘father and son’ time together. By the time he was done, I was just as excited as he was, and had forgotten all 'bout the incident with Tay." Jou closed his eyes again and Seto could have sworn that he heard a quiver in his voice. "All I could think about was him and I gettin' to know each other again. Gettin' things back to how they used to be." 

Seto watched as Jou tried to discreetly draw his hand across his eyes. The simple gesture caused him to feel a rush of pity for the blonde- pity for his home life, pity for his naiveté- but he fought against it, knowing it would only anger the headstrong teen. 

"Well," Jou continued gruffly, "Imagine my surprise when we got to the resort and met Tay's ‘business associates’. Seems that Taylor Drake _is_ into the ‘shipping business’ all right- the receivin' and distributin' end, anyhow. I found out soon enough that there's a lot more then vacationin' goin' on in this here paradise, and all of it legal- as long as it doesn't leave the island." Jou stood abruptly, his fists clenched angrily. "And, didn't it make me feel good to know that that was why my fucking father wanted to come so badly. The drinkin', the drugs, the whorin'. He didn't want to spend time with me at all!" He fell back in the chair as suddenly as he had stood, drawing his knees to his chest and dropping his head to his knees. After a moment Jou's head snapped back up, his eyes filled with anger and pain. "And you wanna know what the topper is, Kaiba?" He didn't give the brunette time to answer. "The icin' on the fuckin' cake? There is no fuckin' job! No 'better times ahead'." The blonde's body began to shake as he fought against the anger and tears that threatened. "It was all a fucking lie to get me to come here with him so he could use me as- as pay- payment to Tay. My own father wh- whored me out to his be- best friend so that he could come here an- and dr- drink and fuck an- and ge- get high with a clear conscious in- instead of bein' illegal at h- home." Jou's head dropped to his knees again as he gave in to the tears, his emotions further intensified by the humiliation he felt at having broken down in front of the icy brunette. 

Seto didn't know what to do. He stared at the crying boy, watched the sobs wrack his body, listened to the stifled sniffles, and was at a total loss. He knew how to fight with the mutt- how to smirk at him, sneer at him, laugh at him, talk down to him- but he had no idea how to comfort him. Suddenly his eyes landed on Jou's neck, focusing on one of the bite marks that Drake had left him with. Picking up the first aid kit, he quietly moved over and knelt next to the blonde, opening the box and taking out some supplies. Seto took one of the antiseptic wipes and opened it, touching it gently to the wound. Jou's head jerked up at the cool stinging sensation and he turned to look at Kaiba. The taller teen felt that rush of pity again as he caught sight of the bruised and tearstained face. 

"Hold still, Inu," he chastised gruffly, gently moving Jou's head to its original position. Meeting no resistance, Seto continued to first cleanse then bandage the two bites before rising to his feet. He then gathered up the supplies and motioned for Jou to follow him. Silently, he led him up the stairs and to a small bedroom across the hall from his own. Seto entered the room and went directly to the closet, handing Jou the linens necessary to make up the bed. Leaving that job to the blonde he went across to his own room, only to return a few seconds later with a pair of sleep pants and a shirt. He walked over to the bed and placed them in front of Jou. "We'll go to the resort and get your things tomorrow," he said shortly before turning to exit the room.

"But what about-"

"Tomorrow, Mutt. We'll figure this out tomorrow. Just get some sleep." 

Jou hesitated a moment before asking one last question. "Hey, Kaiba, how did you manage to get a week offa school?" 

Seto turned and offered the blonde his trademark smirk. "Emergency business trip." His smirk widened at the surprised expression on Jou's face. "You?" 

For the first time that evening, Jou shot him his usual grin. "My great aunt died in Kyoto." 

Seto rolled his eyes. "I can't believe they let you off for that," he stated, quirking an eyebrow when Jou grinned again.

"Yeah, I know. Gives ya a lot of faith in the school system, ne? Especially seein' as she's died six times now and never really existed in the first place." Jou instantly burst into laughter when he caught the stunned look on the brunette's face. 

For some reason the sound made Seto smile as he shook his head and exited the room. "Good night, Inu," he stated as he pulled the door closed behind him.

"Good night, Money Bags," Jou responded softly as he crawled into the bed and shut off the light.


	3. Chapter 3

Jou awakened the next morning to the pleasant smell of coffee wafting into his room. Blinking sleepily, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and took in his surroundings. The room Kaiba had put him in was small and plain, but comfortable- probably designed to house either Mokuba or a business associate should the need arise. 

Eyes still half closed, Jou let his nose lead him into the hallway and down the stairs- the majority of them anyway. The blonde's heavy eyes flew open as he found himself falling down the last few steps, his feet caught in the dragging legs of the borrowed sleep pants. Closing his eyes again and bracing himself for impact, he was surprised to find his fall stopped by a presence that was softer, though almost as solid, as the wall he had been expecting. 

"You have got to be the clumsiest mutt I have ever had the displeasure of knowing," a voice growled entirely too close to his ear. Jou's eyes snapped open again and, taking one look at the disgruntled brunette that he was leaning against, hastily stepped back- only to end up on his ass on the stairs as he tripped in the pants yet again. An unexpected sound of laughter brought Jou out of his dazed state, and he glared at the brunette as he attempted to stand.

"Yeah, laugh it up, Moneybags," he snapped. "It's not my fault that your legs are so long you- you- long legged freak!" 

"Ouch, Inu; that one hurt," Kaiba drawled sarcastically. "A bit off form this morning, aren't you?" 

Jou sighed and stood, flipping him off with one hand and carefully hiking the pants up with the other. "Forget it, Kaiba. It's too early for this shit." His eyes searched the walls and then landed back on the brunette. "Uh, what time _is_ it?" 

Seto watched as the blonde gingerly made his way down the last few steps. "Almost noon," he stated coolly before heading back into the kitchen. "I was just on my way up to drag your ass out of bed."

"Almost- wow! Why'd ya let me sleep so long?" Jou asked as he trailed along behind him. 

The brunette lifted a shoulder in an elegant shrug. "I figured you needed the rest." Kaiba grabbed a mug and filled it for the blonde, placing it on the table and motioning for him to sit. 

"Thanks," Jou replied as Seto took a seat across from him. The taller teen nodded over the rim of his mug. "So," he continued tentatively, savoring the first sips of heated caffeine, "What's our plan?" 

Instantly Seto's eyebrows shot up. " _Our_ plan?" he repeated, placing his mug on the table. "I think you mean _my_ plan, ne? Dogs don't plan, Inu; they simply do as instructed- hopefully without yapping too much in the process." He smirked as Jou set his mug down angrily, causing some of the coffee to slosh over the edges.

"Now wait just a minute here," he began, leaning over the table slightly. "What gives you the right to think that-?”

"What gives _you_ the right to use my name?" Kaiba interrupted coolly. "What gives you the right to claim that you and I are involved? Did you even think about what the implications of such a statement might mean to me; especially when made to a person like _that_?" He watched as Jou flopped back into his chair, his expression a mixture of defeat and embarrassment. "Obviously not."

"Alright, Kaiba," Jou said lowly. "You're right. You win. What's _your_ plan?" 

Seto leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs out, crossing them at the ankles. "First things first," he stated, pinning the blonde with an intense stare. "Who back in Domino knows that you're here?"

"No- nobody," Jou stuttered, startled by the severity of the look. "I mean yeah, Yug’ and Hon’ know that I'm not really at a funeral or nothin', but as far as anyone actually knowin' where I'm at, hell, I didn't even know where we were goin' 'till we got here. Why?"

"Good." Seto replied, ignoring the question. "That means that that the only person from home who knows that we're _both_ here-besides your father and his 'friend'- is Thom." He held up a hand, staying the question on Jou's lips. "Thom is my valet- has been for years. He is honest and trustworthy, and knows when to keep his mouth shut- most of the time," he added, remembering the chewing-out he had gotten from Mokuba the day before. "While Thom is not aware of the circumstances that brought you here, he knows that you will be staying. He also knows that the fact that you are staying is not to be mentioned to anyone from home, and that your stay is to be completely forgotten as soon as the wheels of the plane leave the tarmac for Domino. What?" he demanded upon seeing a bitter smirk form on Jou's face.

"Just like Vegas, ne?" Jou rolled his eyes at the blank stare he received as an answer. "Come on, Kaiba; _Las Vegas_? That big gamblin' city in the states?" 

"I know what and where Las Vegas is, Mutt," he replied impatiently. "But, what does that have to do with _our_ situation?" 

"Don't you ever watch TV?" Jou snorted when he received yet another blank stare in reply. "Guess not. Anyhow, they're really pushin' the tourism thing over there- I've seen the commercials on that travel station we get back home. Their slogan is 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'." 

Seto nodded slowly. "Very good, Inu. That's exactly right. Good boy." Seto continued to speak, pretending he didn't hear the low growl that was the result of his last statement. "Now, I'm not concerned about Thom-" he paused for a moment, hoping against hope that nothing would make its way back to Mokuba- he knew firsthand how hard it was to hide anything from his little brother. “-and as for your father-" He trailed off again when Jou interrupted him, his expression even more bitter than before.

"Yeah, I know. He'll be lucky to remember his way home, let alone anything that happens while he's here, 'specially if it involves me," he muttered. 

Seto's heart twinged at the dejected look on Jou's face. It was strange, really, seeing the usually upbeat blonde look so downtrodden. And, it wasn't the fact that the boy wasn't smiling; half the time that Seto interacted with Jounouchi the blonde wasn't smiling- in fact, he was usually scowling. No, it was what he saw in Jou's eyes; or rather, what he _didn't_ see. There was no sparkle of laughter, no fire of anger, just a dull, depressed expression that seemed to cast its shadow over every other feature of the usually animated boy, giving the impression of a cloud overcasting the sun. The lack of bluster made Jounouchi seem oddly vulnerable, especially sitting there the way he was: blonde hair mussed from sleep, long lashes just touching his cheeks as a result of his downcast eyes, knees drawn up to his bare chest, feet hidden from sight by Seto's pajama bottoms. For some reason, that thought made the brunette's breath hitch, and he forced his eyes away to focus on the window.

 _‘Shit, I **so** do not need to become involved in this,’_ Seto thought as he felt the stirrings of protective anger begin to creep in and replace the detached pity he had felt from before. _‘Not that I had a choice in the matter,’_ he reminded himself, trying to work up a glare to throw at the blonde who, he realized with a start, was now watching _him_.

"Uh, you okay, Kaiba?" Jou asked uncertainly, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the other boy's silence.

"I'm fine," Kaiba snapped, shaking himself out of his daze and continuing the discussion. "So, we don't have to worry about your dad. As for Drake-" the brunette sighed. "-I guess we'll have no choice but to go through with the charade around him." He stared pointedly at Jou. "Which will be as _little as possible,_ " he added with an expression that left little doubt in Jou's mind as to how the brunette felt about the playacting he would be forced to do. 

"Fine by me," he responded with a sneer. "I'm not lookin' forward to this any more than you are, Moneybags."

"Fine. As long as we're in agreement, then there shouldn't be a problem." Seto picked up his mug and finished off his coffee.

"Fine," Jou stated again, tempted to stick his tongue out when Kaiba rolled his eyes. For once his mature side won out and he stood instead, effectively putting an end to the conversation. Once on his feet he stretched lithely, pleased with himself that he had gotten the final word over the brunette. Unfortunately his pride was short lived, not lasting even one step before he found himself flat on his face, tripped up once again by the treacherous sleepwear. Jou lay still, pouring every ounce of energy he had into the hope that the floor would somehow open up and remove him from the nightmare that his morning had become. But, instead of the comfortable silence of the earth closing around him, he heard the unmistakable sound of laughter- Kaiba's laughter, to be exact. Suddenly, a strangely gentle pair of hands grasped him by the waist and picked him up off the floor.

"Come on, Inu," Seto said, his voice shaking with the laughter he had managed to contain. "Get up. Something tells me that, if we don't get your stuff now, all my elaborate planning will have gone to waste. Of course," he said, quirking an eyebrow, "If you were dead or comatose, then the problem of Drake's advances would no longer exist." 

Jou rubbed his sore nose furiously before giving the brunette a half-hearted smirk. "Don't count on it," he deadpanned darkly before hitching up his pants and heading for the stairs.

"That's disgusting," he declared with a shudder, smiling as the sound of Jou's hysterical laughter floated down the hall.

*****

Within half an hour, the boys were walking down the beach toward the resort. Despite the scenery that surrounded him, Seto found his gaze drawn repeatedly back to Jou. The blonde was wearing the clothes he'd worn last night. Despite the heat, Jou had firmly refused the offer of the use of a pair of shorts, remarking that- because of Kaiba's long legs- they'd just end up looking like pants on him anyway. Seto had rolled his eyes at the exaggeration, but had been pleased that Jou had come out of his depression enough to resume their usual banter. As a result, the blonde was trudging alongside of him dressed in a pair of khaki combat pants that hung low across his hips, and a white mesh tank that stopped just short of his waist, highlighting the cut of his chest and abs as well as the blonde's seemingly perpetual tan. Despite the slightly mussed appearance of the clothing from Jou's encounter last night, Seto couldn't help but feel a stab of something- he refused to label it lust- as he looked at the other, especially when he saw the way that the heat was bringing out a light sheen of sweat on Jou's golden skin. 

_‘Damn it, Seto,’_ he growled inwardly, forcing himself to look over at the ocean, _‘You're supposed to be here to rest and relax, not to be wasting your time imagining feelings for a stupid mutt that shouldn't even be here in the first place!’_ He stole another look at Jou and then slapped away the part of him that mentioned how acting on those feelings, imagined or no, could _help_ him obtain his goal of relaxation. Suddenly the resort came into view and he stopped short, realizing that he had left Jou several paces behind. Turning around, he waited for the shorter teen to catch up. He watched, as Jou made his way toward him, the way that the tank slid up a bit with each step he took, revealing a bit of slender hip and toned abdomen before sliding back down and repeating the process on the other side. _‘Damn it!’_ he cursed again, realizing that he had once again been staring. 

Apparently Jou had caught the look as well. "What is it, Kaiba?" he asked curiously, quirking an eyebrow at the brunette's slightly flustered appearance. 

"Nothing, Inu," he replied shortly, as eager to convince himself of that as he was Jou. "I had just gotten the impression that you didn't want your father to see you dressed in such-" He trailed off, his eyes flicking up and down the blonde's outfit. 

Jou grinned and gave a self-conscious chuckle. "What, _this_? Hell, Kaiba, this is mild compared to the club wear I have at home." 

Seto's eyes widened slightly and he turned his head away. "It's no wonder you've got that asshole after you." he muttered under his breath. 

Jou couldn't believe his ears. _‘Did he just- Does Kaiba think I'm **hot**?’_ For some reason, a pleasant tingling sensation rushed through him at that thought. Jou snuck a sideways glance at the brunette. He _knew_ that Kaiba was hot- hell, a person'd have to be blind not to realize that- but Jou had always been too wrapped up in sparring with him to give it much thought. But now, miles away from home, the ocean breeze mussing his usually neat chestnut hair, the snug, sleeveless tee hugging a broad chest and shoulders that were usually hidden from view by his uniform, suit, or trench, the slightly tight but not nearly tight enough shorts that-

"What?" 

Kaiba's waspish snap brought Jou away from the slightly disturbing turn his thoughts had begun to take. "Uh, nothin'," he stammered, blushing slightly when he realized that his sideways glance had turned into an open stare. Quickly he turned his gaze away and his eyes landed on the resort. "Shit," he muttered, his feelings of embarrassment quickly overcome by feelings of anxiety. "I don't think I can go through with this." 

Seto looked at him in surprise, only to sigh when he saw that the depressed look had taken hold again. "Look, Inu," he said gruffly, for once welcoming the pity that came and replaced that other feeling, "It'll be fine. Just follow my lead, okay?" 

Jou nodded hesitantly. "Whatever you say, Kaiba."

"Seto." Jou's head snapped up in surprise, and the brunette sighed again. "You have to call me Seto, Mutt, or they'll never believe that we're-" 

Jou's eyes widened in comprehension and then narrowed instantly. "Fine, Seto," he said, his voice half teasing, half serious. "Then there'll be no more 'Mutt' or 'Inu' either- for appearances sake," he added. 

Seto smirked. He already had that one covered. "Fine, Puppy. What?" he asked mock-innocently when Jou's eyes flashed furiously. "Consider it a pet name- for appearance’s sake." 

This time there was no battle. Maturity didn't stand a chance. Jou stuck his tongue out at the CEO's cocky response and turned away with a pout. 

Rolling his eyes at the childish display, Seto reached out and grasped Jou's arm, forcibly linking it through his. "Come on, Jou," he said, heading for the resort and ignoring the shocked look he got- whether from the linking of arms or the use of the blonde's name he didn't know. "Let's do this thing."


	4. Chapter 4

Dropping Kaiba's arm and giving the brunette one last nervous look, Jou led the way through the gates of the resort. Seto followed silently, figuring that Jou would know best where to find his father. He was somewhat surprised when the blonde bypassed the cabana and lodging facilities and headed off of the resort property to a slightly smaller building. The sign outside indicated that it was a tavern of some sort and, as Jou pushed the door open and the brunette was assaulted by the loud music, raucous laughter and strange smelling smoke, he realized exactly what the place was. While the moral side of him was slightly appalled, the business side of him couldn't help but admire the ingenuity of the proprietor of the bar; by keeping the landscaping and exterior of the building's design similar to that of the resort, yet placing it just off the resort's property, the owner had created a place where the tourists could come and comfortably 'do business' with the natives, without worrying about the rules that governed the lodge.

 _‘And,’_ he realized with a shudder as he peered through the smoke filled room at the occupied tables and dance floor, _‘Business appears to be good.’_ Trying to not breathe too deeply, he nudged Jou in the side, getting his attention.

"We can't stay in here _too_ long, Pup," he whispered, indicating the haze that hung in the air. "Do you see them?" Jou shook his head wordlessly and slowly they moved deeper into the room. As the music died down between songs, a familiar voice hit their ears.

"-idea, Jou?" Drake was saying. "'Cause if you expect me to keep you supplied without any compensation then you're stupider I thought! And don't forget," he added, his voice dangerous, "You still owe me for gettin' you here in the first place!" Jou shuddered as he listened to the man, and Seto placed a hand on his arm in a gesture of reassurance.

"It’s not my fault K'suya got away," a voice- one that would have been similar to Jou's had it not been for the obvious slur- protested. "Didn' know he was a fag. Sure th' hell didn' know he had a boyfrien'." 

Seto's eyes narrowed in anger as he watched the burly blonde hold something up to his lips and inhale. _‘Un-fucking-believable!’_ he seethed silently. _‘Not only did the bastard offer his own son to a man without his consent, but his presumably **straight** son?’_ A soft, pained sound brought him out of his thoughts.

"Kaiba you're hurtin' my arm!" Jou whispered in a strained voice. Looking down, Seto realized that he had, in his anger, gripped the blonde's arm hard enough to cause the skin above and below his hand to change color. He released his hand and opened his mouth to whisper an apology when the sound of breaking glass startled their attention back to the table.

"Wha' choo do dat for?" Jou's dad protested angrily.

"'Cause I'm cuttin' ya off, Jou, that's why," Drake said, his voice just as angry. "No more booze. No more smoke. No more _nothin'_ 'till I get Kat and whatever else is comin' to me!" 

To Seto's surprise, Jou's dad merely chuckled and waved a hand through the haze. "Easy, Tay," he said, smiling lazily up at the man hovering over him. "I'll getchya your dough." The hand that was waving around gestured toward the chair that Drake had vacated. "Always do, don' I?" 

Drake resumed his seat, looking at the blonde warily. "Yeah, Jou, you do." The larger man paused a moment. "And Kat?" Jou's body tensed as he heard his name mentioned again. He watched as his father held his hand out toward his friend and waited until Drake dropped a small package into his palm before responding. 

Giving the man a grin that was eerily similar to that of his son, Jounouchi senior shrugged sloppily as he dropped the package into his pocket. "'s gotta come back for 's stuff sometime. 'f you can catchim-" Suddenly the music started up again and the conversation was lost. 

Jou tried to move forward to catch more of what the men were saying but Seto's arm restrained him. He looked up at the brunette questioningly, only to find that he was having difficulty focusing. "Hey, Kaib'," Jou pulled down on the brunette's arm to get his attention. 

Seto looked down and saw that a bemused expression had settled on Jou's face and that his normally clear eyes were slightly glazed. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but all that came out was a noise that was part chuckle, part snort. Seto's eyes widened comically and he clapped his hand over his mouth, much to Jou's amusement. A nonsensical grin settled on the blonde's face, the expression causing Kaiba to repeat the noise. "What?" he chortled from behind his hand, desperately trying to gather his wits despite the haze that had started to fog his brain. Unfortunately the task proved more difficult than usual when Jou began to giggle. "Wh- what's so- so funny?" 

Jou continued to giggle as he tried to pull Seto's hand away from his mouth. "Why the hell's there two of you?" Jou finally got out. "Ain't one bad enough?" Impressed with his own humor, Jou began to laugh uncontrollably. 

Seto's hand fell from his mouth and, as he watched the giggling blonde, he heard a bark of laughter. Realizing that it had come from himself, he clapped his hand over his mouth again. Frantically, he tried to pull enough clear brain cells together to figure out how to get Jou's dad's attention and get out of the tavern before both he and Jou were totally overwhelmed. "Puppy!" He grabbed a hold of Jou to get his attention, another short burst of laughter escaping him as he took in Jou's comical face. "Come on, Pup," he said, grabbing Jou's shoulders and steering him toward the door. "We gotta go." 

Jou lolled his head to the side and grinned up at him. "'Kay," he replied easily, allowing the brunette to guide him to the exit. Suddenly a thought crossed his hazy mind and he stopped and turned back, finding himself face to face with Kaiba. "Hey, Kaib'," he said, the anxious look in his eyes wiping the dazed grin off Seto's face.

"What's up, Pup?" he asked in all seriousness, the question immediately sending both boys into another fit of laughter. 

"Wha- what about my dad?" Jou managed between giggles.

"Oh shit," Seto said, managing for the most part to contain his laughter, "Your dad." Knowing that they didn't dare stay in the bar a second longer, he did the only thing he could think of. "Come on Jounouchi, let's go," he said, raising his voice to where he was sure the men would hear him. "I don't see your dad and Drake anywhere." He almost lost it again when he turned back around and saw Jou staring at him confusedly, looking up at him through his bangs with his head cocked to the side. "What?" he said, choking back his laughter at the very 'puppyish' impression.

"But, Kaib', they're right-" Seto rolled his eyes and sniggered, grabbing Jou's hand and dragging him through the door. Moving a distance away from the building, he leaned against a tree as Jou flopped onto the ground, both of them drinking in the fresh air greedily. "Holy shit," Jou sighed after a few minutes had passed, "Talk about your contact highs." He turned his clearing eyes up to the brunette. "And you weren't helpin' any either. 'What's up Pup?'" He began to giggle again and Seto couldn't help but grin as he pushed himself off of the tree and extended a hand down to the blonde.

"Come on," he said, dragging Jou to his feet. "It doesn't look like they got my 'hint.' Let's go wait for them at the lodge." 

The boys had only managed to go a few yards when a voice stopped them from behind. "Where you goin', Boy?" 

Jou stiffened, and slowly, he and Seto turned around. "Uh, h- hey Dad!" he greeted his father nervously. "We ah-"

"We were headed back to the resort to look for you." Seto cut in smoothly. "Jou thought-"

"Who th' hell 'r you?" the older Jounouchi interrupted, squinting warily at the brunette. Seto opened his mouth to reply but didn't get the chance.

"Aw, come on, Jou," Drake said, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder as he came up behind him. "Don't tell me you don't recognize him. That there's Kaiba Seto- you know, Kat's _boyfriend_."

"Zat true?" Jou's dad demanded, turning his glare to his son. 

"Yea- yeah, Dad," Jou stuttered. Clearing his throat and, for some reason, gaining comfort when Kaiba slipped an arm around his waist, he continued steadily. "'Course it is."

"How come I've never seen 'im before?" The man pressed, eyes narrowing slightly. 

"We've never met," Seto cut in again, extending a hand to Jou's dad. The man eyed it for a moment before taking it and shaking it. "Every time the opportunity arose, either you were away or I had business to attend to. But," he said, dropping his hand and moving closer to Jou, "Jounouchi has-"

"'s name's K'suya." 

Seto counted to ten and held his anger in check, fed up with the man's interruptions. "Yes, I know," he said, his voice coolly polite. "But we’re not in exactly private company now are we,” he came up with to cover. “Now as I was saying, _Jounouchi_ has told me all about you, _and_ Mr. Drake," he finished, his eyes narrowing slightly as they landed on said man. Drake truly _was_ an ape, he realized, seeing him for the first time in the light. Approximately two inches taller than he was and at least twice his size, the dark haired man gave the impression of a New York mobster that he had once seen in a movie.

‘No wonder the mutt couldn't get away last night,’ he thought to himself, subconsciously tightening his grip on Jou's waist. Jou noticed the gesture and shot him a surprised glance, but Seto was too honed in on the other two men to catch it. 

"Anyhow," he said, forcing a smile to his face, "That's why we're here. I wanted to introduce myself and buy you a drink at the cabana. But, you weren't there, so Jou and I came back here to find you. Isn't that right, Pup?" Seto turned toward the smaller blonde and smirked at the irritation he saw flash through his eyes.

"That's right K- Seto," Jou agreed, covering his near slip with a cough and wincing at his now sore foot. "So," he continued, making a note to yell at Kaiba for his painful reminder later, "What do you say, Dad?" It wasn't like he didn't know the answer. His father was never one to turn down a free drink.

"Can Tay come too?" he asked, turning his bleary eyes back to Seto.

"Of course," Seto replied cordially, flashing him the smile that he usually reserved for corporate attorneys and other people beneath his contempt, "The more the merrier." 

Silently, the group made their way across the resort property to the cabana. When they entered the building, Seto gave a sigh of relief. The cool darkness did wonders for the headache that threatened- whether a result of the tense situation or from coming down from his brief high he didn't know. He glanced around the room, noting the stark contrast between the two buildings; there was music and laughter along with an occasional waft of cigarette smoke, but everything was toned down- more civilized. The few people utilizing the cabana appeared to be resort visitors- all of them young couples, save for a dark haired man leaning against the music booth at the far end of the dance floor. The brunette was pulled out of his thoughts by a hesitant touch on his arm. His eyes dropped to meet Jou's, the blonde's expression was one of nervous concern.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or are ya gonna sit with me?" Jou asked in what he hoped was a teasing voice. Looking at the table Seto saw that the other two men had taken their seats as well and were looking at him oddly. 

Sighing inwardly, he gave Jou a smile and brought his free hand over to lie on top of the others. "Of course I'll sit with you. I just wanted to get the drinks ordered first." Once the others put in their requests, Seto moved to the bar. After a moment, he felt a presence at his side. Looking over, he realized that it was the dark haired man that he had noticed earlier.

"H'lo," the man greeted easily, his accent immediately reminding Seto of Ryou's. Seto nodded in reply and turned away, hoping that the man would take the hint that he really wasn't in the mood for idle chit-chat. Unfortunately, he didn't. "Name's Aidan," he continued. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Not interested, thanks," Seto responded icily.

"Why? You with someone?" 

The brunette rolled his eyes before fixing the man with a glare. "No!" he replied automatically, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't at home and that he truly was with someone- or at least pretending to be. 

"Fine by me," Aidan said offhandedly. He turned away from Seto, his eyes landing on Jou. "I'm more into blondes anyway." Seto's eyes followed the path that Aidan's had taken and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"He's off limits," he growled, inwardly taken aback by the rush of possessiveness that he felt at the other man's implication. 

The stranger shot him a mocking look. "Awful touchy for a fellow that's 'not with anyone'." 

"I said that _I_ wasn't with anyone," Seto smirked, "Not that nobody was with _me_." 

Aidan's eyes narrowed at the brunette's implied double standard. "Well, we'll just see what _he_ has to say, won't we?" With that, the dark haired man pushed away from the bar and sauntered over to where Jou was seated. 

Seto watched, cursing inwardly at the slowness of the bartender, as the man put a hand on the table and leaned down toward the blonde, completely ignoring the other two sitting with him. After a brief moment both Jou and Aidan turned toward the bar, Jou's face covered in a blush and Aidan's covered in disappointment. Paying the bartender, Seto returned to the table with the drinks, an irritated expression on his face. "Excuse me," he said, placing the tray down on the table and turning toward the dark haired man, "But you're in my way." 

Ignoring the brunette for a moment, Aidan leaned back in to speak to Jou. "If things don't work out you know where to find me, Katsuya." Giving Jou a sultry wink and deliberately trailing his hand along the blonde's shoulder, the man finally moved away, allowing Seto to slip into his seat. 

The brunette's eyes narrowed as he noticed that Jou's glance remained on the other man as he made his way back over to the music booth. "What was _that_ all about?" he questioned Jou tersely after handing Drake and Jounouchi Senior their drinks.

"What?" Jou asked, somewhat surprised by Seto's angry tone of voice. "He was just bein' friendly by introducin' himself."

"Oh, I see," he replied, pausing a moment to take a drink, "Well if that's all it was then why were you blushing?" Seto smirked as Jou blushed again and struggled for an answer.

"Well uh, you see, he asked if you and I- if we were together," Jou finished lamely and turned away, toying with his glass.

"Hnn, right," Seto said sarcastically. "Just 'bein' friendly'." 

Jou opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by an annoyingly loud laugh. "Boy, Kat; looks like you've got a jealous one there- wouldn't you say, Jou?" Drake nudged Jou's dad, who shrugged offhandedly with one arm while signaling for a refill with the other. "'Course I can't blame him." The man continued, his eyes heating in a mix of anger and lust as he looked at the blonde. "I tend to be jealous of my possessions as well." 

Jou paled and Seto growled at the man's obvious threat. Forgetting about Aidan for the moment, the brunette draped his arm around the shorter teen's shoulder, scooting his chair closer in the process. Thus placing his silent claim, he locked eyes with the older man, silently daring him to speak up. _‘Just one word,’_ Seto seethed, attempting to goad the man with a smirk. _‘Just one word you perverted fuck and-’_

"I 'member you now!" Jou's dad spoke up, finally joining the conversation. Two sets of angry eyes and one set of anxious ones turned to the burly blonde. "Yeah," he continued, taking a swig from his bottle and then using it to gesture at Kaiba, "Y're th' one I'm always gettin' notes 'bout at home- 'bout why K'suya's always gettin' detensh'n." His hazy eyes narrowed suspiciously. "But 'f yous two are always fightin', then wha's with-" again using the bottle, he pointed back and forth between the two boys. Seto panicked momentarily, startled by the man's unanticipated moment of lucidity.

"Well ya know Dad," Jou unexpectedly spoke up, leaning into Seto as he did so, "Thin line between love and hate and all that. One day we just decided that all the energy we wasted fightin' could be put to better uses." He leaned back and gave the brunette a wink, a satisfied grin settling on his face as he watched the blush settle on Seto's face this time. "Ain't that right, Seto?" 

Seto cleared his throat and managed a weak smile in return. "That's right, Jou," he replied, debating internally as to whether he was more shocked by the mutt coming up with such a good answer, or by what the second part of his answer had implied.

"Why you call 'im dat?" Seto winced as the slurred voice assaulted his ears once again. "If yous two are goin' at it ya could at leas' call 'im by 'is name." 

He and Jou both gaped at the man, stunned by the brazenness of his statement. Jou's face paled and he jerked away from Seto, burying his head in his hands. "Shit, Dad," he moaned in a muffled voice, "I _so_ can't believe you just said that!" 

Forcing himself to laugh and mentally kicking himself again, _totally_ blaming it on the fucked up situation, Seto patted the blonde on the shoulder. "It's alright, Jounouchi," he said, gently prying Jou's hands away from his face. Clasping said hands in his and, in doing so, returning the blush to Jou, he turned to the older blonde. "When you care about someone, you try to make them happy," he stated plainly, despite the fact he suspected that even _that_ simple concept was probably beyond the man's understanding. "I call Katsuya 'Jou' because that is what he likes to be called out in public. Of course," he continued, smirking at Jou's still reddened face, "He also responds well to 'Puppy'." Kaiba's smirk widened as Jou- unable to growl and snap at him per his usual response- offered him a strained smile along with a look that threatened painful retribution later. Drake half snorted, half growled as he, too, shot daggers at the brunette. 

Jou's dad, however, simply rolled his eyes as he finished off his drink. "Be dam'd if ya call 'im that in fron' of me, fag or no," he stated bluntly, causing Seto's mouth to fall open and Jou's face to fall back into his hands, "So I guess 'f yer callin' Ka'suya Jou, you can call me Katashi."

"Th- thank you, Katashi-San," Seto replied faintly, wanting nothing more than to get away from the two obnoxious men. 

Apparently Jou felt the same because the brunette suddenly felt a tug on his arm. "Hey Seto," he said, his voice falsely bright. "You wanna go dance while Dad an' Tay wait for their drinks? The music ain't too bad." (and it will get us away from _here_ ) the pleading look in his eyes implied.

"Sure." He replied after a moment's hesitation- dancing being one of the few things that he did _not_ do well and thus considered a waste of his time. Deciding that the potential discomfort on the dance floor was better than the guaranteed discomfort of remaining at the table, he grabbed the blonde's hand and helped him to his feet, leading him to the back corner of the cabana.

 _‘Hnn. The pup was right; the music isn't bad,_ ’ Seto thought, closing his eyes and concentrating on the beat. The quick rhythm was easy to pick up, and he opened his eyes and began to move across the floor in time with the music, feeling quite pleased with himself- until he saw Jou. Once he caught sight of the blonde he faltered, the only thing keeping him from stopping altogether being the other people on the floor. Suddenly the movements that he had been so proud of just seconds before seemed stilted and awkward compared to the fluid motions of the shorter teen. After a moment Jou caught sight of him; easily moving across the dance floor, he came to a stop in front of the brunette, timing the end of his dance perfectly with the end of the song.

"Told ya the music was okay," he said breathlessly, flashing Seto a grin.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Seto demanded, ignoring the blonde's comment.

"What- _that_?" Jou asked, somewhat surprised by the question. "Hell- I don't know; seems like I've been dancin' almost as long as I've been walkin'. It doesn't matter what the music is; if it's got a beat then I've gotta dance." He looked up at Seto, giving him an easy shrug. "Hon's the same way; it's one of the reasons we go out so much." The quick swell of jealousy Seto felt at Jou's words irritated the brunette to no end, as did the relief he felt when the blonde finished his statement. "'Course, now that he's with Otogi it's always the three of us." He gave another shrug. "But I don't care, as long as I can dance.” 

The music had started again, and Seto realized that- even as Jou continued the conversation- the boy was moving, and that he was moving with him. "See?" Jou said, offering him a smile. "Easy, ne? 'Course this is a slower song, so that changes a few things.” Taking hold of Seto's hands, Jou drew the brunette's arms around his waist and then placed his arms around Seto's neck. "There we go," he said, tilting his head back slightly to look up at the taller boy. "Other than that, the idea's the same- just relax, stay loose, and move to the beat." Amber eyes locked with cerulean for a brief moment before Seto cleared his throat and looked away.

"So," he said, smirking down at the blonde after they had made a few turns. "Is your dad _always_ this charming, Pup?" His smirk widened as a light blush covered Jou's face.

"You've actually caught him on one of his better days," he muttered, shooting a glare at the table where the man sat. "The things that came outta his mouth. 'Course," he added lowly- almost to himself- "at least he's only talkin' today instead of-" he left the thought unfinished as he turned his face back up to Seto and offered him a grin. "I think they're buyin' it though, ne?" 

Seto's expression softened as he noticed that Jou's grin didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yes Pup," he said, smiling down at him. "I think we're doing fine." Once the blonde had dropped his gaze again, Seto turned them so that _he_ could see the table. His gaze hardened again as he watched the man who called himself Jou's _dad_ order yet another bottle of beer. He then turned his gaze to Drake, only to find that the man had his eyes fixed on _him_ , his expression one of intense dislike. Smirking openly at the man, he tightened his arms around Jou's waist, bringing their bodies almost flush and causing Jou to look up at him in surprise. "Is this okay?" he asked softly, looking back down at the blonde.

"Yeah," Jou replied just as softly, locking eyes with him once again. As they slowly made their way across the floor, Seto became aware of yet another set of eyes on them. Tearing his eyes away from Jou's, he looked up to find Aidan watching them closely. Growling lowly, he drew Jou even closer, turning away from the man as quickly as he could without breaking rhythm. Feeling a light weight land on his chest he looked down, only to find that Jou had rested his head against him, closing his eyes as he lost himself in the dance. Unable to help himself, Seto gently dropped his head to rest on Jou's, the softness of the blonde's hair sending a delightful tingle through his system. As if in response, Jou's arms tightened around his neck, bringing them closer still. Seto's body flushed with heat and he had to bite back a moan as he noticed how well they fit together- moved together. 

Apparently Jou was affected as well- if the heightened color in the one cheek that Seto could see, and the increased rate of breathing that he could feel were any indication. Seto's eyes closed of their own accord and his head dropped slightly lower, allowing his nose to nuzzle into the soft hair and drink in the scent of Jou's shampoo. Jou’s breathing increased even more, and Seto felt rather than heard the shuddering sigh the blonde offered in response to his action. Eyes still closed, Jou rubbed his cheek against Seto's chest, unconsciously exciting a nipple through the thin material of the brunette's shirt. Seto gasped as the shock flew through his system, setting every nerve on edge. His eyes flew open and he realized that the song had ended, and they were still dancing- moving to a music that only they could hear. For some reason, that thought sent another wave of pleasure through him and he stopped moving, stepping away from Jou before the blonde found out just _how_ pleased the thought had made him. Slowly Jou's eyes opened and met his, their slightly glazed expression causing even more pressure inside Seto's already uncomfortably tight shorts. The two stared at each other for a moment before Seto gently reached up and removed Jou's arms from around his neck.

"Come on Pup," he said gruffly, hoping that the dim lighting would hide the effect that their dance had had on him until he could rid himself of the problem. "You should probably go get your stuff."

"Yeah," Jou agreed softly, his eyes still on Seto's- almost as if searching for something. "I probably should." 

Keeping hold of Jou's hand- for appearance's sake- Seto led him off of the floor. _‘Damn,’_ he thought, glancing down at the blonde as they made their way back to the table. _‘If they weren't convinced before, they should be now; that dance almost fooled **me**.’_


	5. Chapter 5

Silently, Seto and Jou crossed the room to the table where Jou's dad and Drake were seated. Neither boy moved to sit and, after a moment, Seto squeezed Jou's hand to get his attention.

"Go on, Jou," he said, tilting his head toward the door. "I'll wait here with your dad and Mr. Drake. The blonde nodded silently, moving toward the exit.

"Hold up a minit." Jou stopped in his tracks at his father's voice. "Where you goin' boy?"

"I- I'm goin' to get my stuff. You know, to go to Seto's," Jou said nervously, looking from his dad to Seto and back again. 

Instantly Drake's eyes narrowed. "Jou," he growled to the older blonde; his tone one of warning.

Jou's dad waved him off impatiently. "I know, Tay- dammit; jus' gimme a minit." He turned his bleary eyes back to his son. "Now K'suya, why you wanna do dat? Jus' stay here with me an' Tay, an' your boyfien' can visit ya here. The dancin' and bar's here, and ya have yer own room-"

"I think I understand what the problem is," Seto spoke up as the man trailed off. Turning slightly, he smiled at Jou and motioned him toward the door. "Go on, Jou. Go get your things. I'll work it out with your father." 

The blonde hesitated a moment longer before nodding again and heading out the door. Once Jou was out of sight, Seto turned back to face the two men. Jou's dad was looking at him with a confused expression on his face- as if he wasn't really sure what had just happened. Drake on the other hand was livid, his eyes showing nothing but pure hatred for the brunette.

"Now just a fuckin' minute here!" he all but roared. "You just gonna let him get away with that, Jou? He's makin' your own son disobey you! Turnin' him against you!" 

Paying no heed to the ranting man, Seto spoke directly to the older Jounouchi. "I assure you, Katashi-san, that is not my intent," he said politely as he took a seat across from the two men. Once situated, the polite mask vanished and he pinned Jou's dad with a stare that had sent more businessmen home unemployed than there was money in KaibaCorp's coffers. The man recoiled slightly, startled by the intensity of the gaze.

"For Christ's sake, Jou what's wrong with you?" Drake berated his friend, his voice still furious. "You don' have to be afraid of him, and you _sure_ don't have to put up with his meddlin' with Kat."

 _‘Hnn. You ignorant fuck; you'd **better** be afraid,’_ Seto seethed inwardly. Pointedly continuing to ignore Drake, the brunette spoke once again to Jou's dad.

"As I stated previously," he began, his voice as cool now as it had been polite earlier, "I have no intention of 'meddling' with your parental rights." Seto continued to speak, paying no attention to the muttered "Bullshit!" that came from Drake's direction. "That is not my goal at all. My only intention is to inform you that I am fully aware of the reason why you wish for Jounouchi to remain at the resort." He watched in satisfaction as Drake's muttering ceased and both men paled, looking at each other nervously.

 _‘That's right,’_ he thought sadistically. _‘Just like that bastard taught me. Make the competition sweat. Make them fear for their insignificant lives. Then, when they're weakened by their nervousness and fear, go in through the back door for the unexpected strike. You'll be in and out so fast that they won't realize what hit them until the damage is done and the deal is yours.’_

"Now," he continued, "Jounouchi has filled me in on every last detail as to the circumstances that brought you here." Drake's face paled even further, and Jou's dad's hand nervously worked its way to his chest pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "He also informed me of how you planned on paying for the hotel and trip." Try as he might, Seto couldn't hold back the smirk this time; Drake's eye was twitching now, and the blonde's hand was shaking so severely that he could barely hold the lighter let alone ignite the flame. "Here," Seto said courteously, putting into play yet another takeover strategy- throw the poor bastards off with an unexpected kindness. He removed the lighter from Jounouchi senior's hand and struck the flint. "Allow me." Hand still shaking, the older man held his cigarette up to the flame, inhaling it until it was lit. "As I was saying," the brunette continued, handing back the lighter and eyeing both men closely, "I know what's going on and I intend to take care of it. Now."

 _‘Hnn .Too easy,’_ he silently declared, refraining from grinning as he took in the sight of the _extremely_ uneasy men across from him. _‘This deal is closed.’_ Without a word he left the table, walking over to the bar and asking for the phone. Seto could feel both men's eyes upon him as he dialed the number. Turning away from the table just enough so that they could see him talk but couldn't make out what he was saying, he made his request, thanked the person on the other end, and hung up. Finally allowing himself to smile, he made his way back over to his seat.

"There," he said, dropping his hands to the table. "All done."

"Wh- what'd you do?" Drake asked as he eyed the brunette nervously.

"Oh, nothing much," Seto claimed coolly. He turned away from him and faced Jou's dad again. "As I was saying earlier," he continued, iterating his previous statements in a _totally_ different manner than what he knew the two men had thought he meant, "I understand that Mr. Drake is here on business and that you, Katashi- san, spent the bonus from your new job to pay the way for yourself and Jou. I just spoke to the resort manager. The total amount for Jounouchi's room and board has been refunded. I explained to the man that the refund was to be made immediately and in cash; it should be waiting for you at the desk." Seto's expression changed from that of 'coldly confident businessman' to one of 'apologetic boyfriend of your son'. "I apologize, Katashi-san, for not thinking about the money you spent on a room for Jou before I asked him to stay with me. I hope that my phone call has rectified my error." He watched almost gleefully as the blonde gaped at him, trying to understand how he had gone from being accused of whoring out his son to having a substantial amount of cash that had never belonged to him in the first place.

"Well," he said uncertainly, "Awright then." A slightly confused grin stretched across his face as the thought of the money wiped everything else from his mind- just as Seto had suspected it would. "Soun's fine ta me." The brunette smirked triumphantly as the man got to his feet unsteadily and smiled down at Drake.  
"See, Tay," he said, giving the man a thumbs up. "It's all okay. I tole' ya I'd getchya yer money. I'm gonna get it now." 

Seto watched as the blonde crossed the room, his movements more animated than they had been all day. After the man exited the building he turned back to Drake. The man eyed him suspiciously and Seto quirked an eyebrow at him. "Is there a problem, Mr. Drake?" he asked smugly, locking gazes with the other man. The longer the man remained silent, the more triumphant Seto began to feel. _‘Hnn, exactly,’_ he thought. _‘What **could** you say you stupid bastard? **'Yes there's a problem, by you taking Kat with you I can't continue to try forcing myself on him like my good pal Jou said I could?'’**_

Drake must have seen the satisfied gleam in Seto's eye because, after a second, the guarded expression faded and the intense hatred was back. He placed his hands on the table and pushed himself slightly toward the brunette.  
"You listen to me you arrogant fuck," the man spat out. "I don' know who you think your messin' with-" 

Instantly Seto was off of his feet and in Drake's face, his own hands planted firmly on the table. "No _Mister Drake,_ " he hissed furiously, the intensity of his glare pushing the man back into his seat, "You would be wise to listen to _me_. For whatever reason, Jounouchi's father considers you his friend. So, out of respect," he held back a shudder as he used that word in conjunction with the drunken blonde, "I'm not at liberty to tell you how I _really_ feel about you. But, I _will_ tell you this. I _know_ that you're after Jou. I _know_ that it was you that attacked him on the beach the other night. Now what _you_ need to know is this. If you so much as even _think_ about laying a hand on him again, I will _personally_ come after you and your 'shipping company' and wipe you from the face of the earth so fast that no one will know that you existed in the first place!" 

Seto held the man's gaze until he heard Jou call out for him from the door. "Now if you'll excuse me," he finished, his voice once again one of smug satisfaction, "I have to go. I don't want to keep Jou waiting." With that, he turned away from the man and made his way across the room. Reaching the exit, he turned to give the man one last glare- only to find that he was gone. Seto scanned the room quickly, his eyes narrowing as they landed on not their original target but Aidan, whose eyes were locked intently on Jou. Turning back around, he grabbed Jou's case and quickly guided him out of the building. "Ready to- why's your hair wet?" he asked curiously as he turned to look at the blonde. To his surprise Jou blushed lightly.

"I needed a shower," he explained, his blush deepening as Seto raised an eyebrow in askance. "You know, 'cause of what happened with Drake last night an' havin' to wear those dirty clothes-" he trailed off lamely, refusing to meet Seto's eyes. 

The brunette's expression softened as he led Jou down the steps. "I know what you mean, Pup," was all that he said, though he strongly suspected that the blonde had been faced with the same problem that he had. A pleasant tingle ran through his body as he remembered the sight of Jou's heavy eyes blinking up at him from his chest as he’d held him close. Thankfully, the interaction with Drake and Jou's dad had been _more_ than enough to quell any need he might have been feeling. "Come on," he continued quietly, pausing to let the shorter teen catch up to his side. "Let's go home.

*****

Seto sat on his balcony in the early sunlight, looking out over the ocean. The morning was quiet, the waves breaking on the beach and the gulls calling back and forth adding to the peacefulness of the moment. It was a peace that he desperately needed, despite the fact that he and Jou had remained relatively silent ever since returning from the resort. The walk home had been quiet- both boys too engrossed in their own thoughts to say much of anything. After a light supper, Seto had pled a headache and retired to his room. While it hadn't been an exactly _honest_ excuse, his head _had_ been giving him trouble; practical thoughts and impractical emotions had chased each other around so rapidly that the brunette had soon felt as if he had participated in a marathon at a dead run and had lost. For, that's what it had felt like to him- like he had lost something. That coldly steadfast, emotional wall that he had come to value during board meetings, corporate takeovers, and determining who was who in relation to himself had been breached.

 

At first he had tried to resent the blonde for causing it. He had spent the majority of the evening walking around his room, attempting to convince himself that it was all Jou's fault. He had clenched his eyes shut, trying to build an angry fire with the ruined peace of his vacation, the lack of honesty with his brother and the loss of a defense that he had clung to for so many years. He had tried to fuel the flames by reminding himself that none of it would be happening if the mutt had kept himself in Domino where he belonged. Yet, every time Seto thought he had succeeded, every time he thought that he felt that angry, self-righteousness flare, different scenes would cross his mind: Jou stepping out of the shadows and showing his battered, bleeding face and neck. Jou sitting at the breakfast table looking slightly chibi but mostly vulnerable in _his_ long pajama bottoms. Jou striding across the beach with the sun at his back, highlighting golden hair and flashes of flesh. Jou's body pressed tightly against his as the blonde stared at him with amber eyes gone smoky with the heat of their dance. _Those_ were the feelings that, after hours of pacing and ranting and self-berating, he had found himself holding on to as he collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. _Those_ were the feelings that had caused him to wake in the middle of the night and creep to Jou's door upon hearing a cry from his room. By the time Seto had gotten there, whatever thought had invaded the blonde's dreams had fled and the boy had been resting peacefully; his body slightly curled around itself. Seto wasn't sure how long he had stood there watching Jou sleep, observing the way he would twitch and mumble with his dreams, smiling whenever the moonlight found its way through the window to add silvery streaks to Jou's golden hair. But however long it had been, it had been enough to allow Seto to return to sleep in peace. Now, however, faced with the stark reality of sunlight versus the ethereal dreaminess of moonlight, that peace was fading fast.

 _‘It's a farce,’_ he reminded himself as he stared unseeingly at the expanse of blue before him. _‘The whole relationship is a farce- a ploy to keep Jou safe from that Drake asshole.’_ Standing up, he leaned against the top railing, toeing at the bottom one almost angrily. _‘So, how can feelings based on a farce be real? Face it, Seto; they can't be. So, whatever it is you **think** you're feeling, cut it out. It's a waste of time.’_

"So get over it," he muttered to himself angrily. Turning away from the view to enter his room and do just that, he found himself face to face with Jou.

"Watch it, will ya?" the blonde yelped, indicating the full mugs of coffee he held in either hand. "Damn that was close."

"I wasn't expecting anyone to be on my balcony," Seto retorted. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"And good morning to you, too," Jou said sarcastically, moving to set the mugs on the railing. "For your information," he stated, shaking the sting of hot coffee off of his hands as he turned toward the brunette, "I was gonna knock and let you know that I had the coffee on, but your door was open. I figured you were out here, so I thought I'd be nice and bring yours up to you. Guess that's what I get for thinkin'," he finished, sliding a mug down to Seto before lifting his own for a drink.

Seto couldn't help but smirk. "You said it; I didn't," he taunted, wrapping his long fingers around the proffered cup.

"Yeah, you're welcome. Prick," the blonde grumbled into his mug. Seto quirked an eyebrow mockingly but remained quiet, the two of them falling into an oddly companionable silence until- "Get over what?" Seto turned a questioning glance to the blonde. "You were talkin' to yourself when I came out. Get over what?"

Seto's eyes narrowed and he turned his eyes back to the beach. "That's exactly right, Inu," he said coolly, surprised at how a word that had always come so easily when he spoke to Jou now felt foreign on his tongue. "I was talking to myself. Thus, it is none of your business."

"Fine." Jou growled, glad that the brunette couldn't see the hurt expression flash across his face. "Fuckin' peachy. We're back to _that_ now, eh, Moneybags?" A shrug of the shoulders was the only response he got. "Whatever," he mumbled under his breath. 

Seto tried to tell himself that he didn't feel guilty about the hurt he heard in Jou's voice- that it was for the best if they got things back on a normal footing as quickly as possible. He almost had himself convinced until the blonde spoke again. 

"How's your head?" Jou inquired gruffly. 

Seto looked down at him, surprised that he would ask about it after their prior exchange. Despite his convictions to 'cut it out', the genuine concern he saw in Jou's eyes- there despite the brusqueness of his voice- caused a feeling of warmth to wash over him. "Better, thanks," he replied, his voice softening in spite of himself. Jou must have noticed the change in tone, because his offended posture softened as well. The silence became comfortable once more and Seto actually found himself relaxing- until Jou spoke again.

"So what's the plan for today?" 

Seto brought his hand down on the railing a bit more firmly than necessary. "Honestly, Mutt," he said exasperatedly, "Are you always this talkative in the morning?" He was surprised by Jou's response.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Least, that's what Yugi and Honda tell me." He turned toward Seto, offering him a grin as his eyes laughed up at him teasingly. "You always this bitchy?" The overall effect was stunning despite- or maybe because of- the insult and Seto found himself smiling in return.

"Yes; at least that's what Mokuba tells me." His gaze softened as he thought about his little brother and once again, Jou noticed the change.

"You miss him, ne?" he asked softly.

"I do," Seto replied with a sigh, folding his arms on the railing and resting his head on them. "I would bring him with me, but he insists that I have at least _one_ week out of the year strictly to myself: no school; no KaibaCorp; no him." He smirked as he remembered the comment that Mokuba had made the last time they had spoke. "Besides," he continued, "I think it's as much of a vacation for him as it is for me. Apparently, I'm not always the _easiest_ person to be around, brother or no," he finished dryly.

"No!" Jou replied, his voice full of mocking disbelief. " _You_? Difficult to be around? I woulda never guessed."

"Watch yourself, Puppy," he growled mockingly in return. "Or you'll find yourself sleeping on the beach."

"Never happen," Jou claimed confidently. "Thom'd let me in." He chuckled at Seto's shocked expression. "After you went to bed last night, he came in to clean. I was bored so I helped him out- once I finally talked him in to lettin' me. Afterwards we sat at the table and talked. Not about you or anything," he added quickly, lest he get his newfound friend in trouble. "Just about cars an' school an' stuff. He's a good guy, Kaiba. I can see why you trust him so much. You're lucky."

"I know," he said quietly, turning his head on his arms to look at Jou. "Thom's been with me since oh, just before I started public school. He's the first person other than Mokuba that I actually trusted; probably because he wasn't part of Gozaburo's staff. He was hired after my stepfather-" Seto trailed off, not wanting to drudge up _those_ old memories on top of everything else that was filling his mind at the moment. Jou understood, and instinctively changed the subject.

"So," he said, broaching the topic once again, "What's the plan for the day? What?" he questioned when Seto shook his head with a chuckle.

"Honestly, Pup; you're as bad as- Damn it!" Abruptly the brunette turned and stormed into his room, summoned once again by a chorus of barking dogs. He stalked over to his phone, trying to ignore the blonde that was now rolling on the balcony floor in laughter. "-this damn thing off!" were the first words that Mokuba heard from his brother.

"Hey, Nii-sama; having troubles with your phone?" the boy asked innocently.

"The phone is fine you imp," he replied with a chuckle, thankful that he had closed the door against Jou's laughter; just in case. "I just haven't gotten around to re-programming it, is all."

"Good," Mokuba replied lightly. "That means that you haven't been sitting around the beach house moping. Of course," he added, his voice taking on a sulking tone, "Since you put the gag order on Thom, I haven't been able to find out _anything_." Seto breathed a sigh of relief at that, thankful that the man had once again proved worthy of his trust. "So," his little brother continued slyly, "Is there anything _for_ me to find out?"

"Actually I've been doing exactly as ordered, Otouto," Seto replied honestly. "I've walked the beach, had a drink or two, danced." 

Mokuba picked up on that instantly. "Danced? Really? Fast or slow?"

"Both," the brunette replied with a smile.

"What's he like? Is he hot? Do you think you'll see him again?"

"Honestly Mokuba." Seto rolled his eyes at his brother's curiosity.

"Well?" the boy pressed impatiently.

"Fine," he said with an exaggerated sigh. "He's- nice," he said hesitantly, moving to the window to look out at the blonde. "Funny. A bit rough around the edges," he added with a smirk, "But surprisingly pleasant to be around."

"And?" Mokuba said after a moment's hesitation.

"And what?" Seto questioned innocently.

"Is he hot? Would you see him again? Yeesh!" 

Seto laughed, and then sighed. "It's not that easy, Otouto," he said softly. "I think I would like to get to know him better, but you know how these vacation things go-" He trailed off as he watched the blonde pull off his shirt and lithely stretch out on a lounger, closing his eyes as he allowed the sun to soak into his already-tanned skin, the breeze from the water lightly ruffling the golden hair that had felt so soft on his cheek the day before- "Uh, what was that?" he asked, finally realizing that Mokuba had been speaking again.

"I said not to worry about it. If it's meant to be, then it'll work out somehow." 

The sun must have really been warm, because Jou stretched languidly, well defined muscles rippling under taut golden skin. Picking up his shirt, he ran it across the expanse of his chest and abdomen to wipe off the sweat before lazily dropping it back to the ground. 

"Uh, sorry Otouto; what did you say?" he asked a second time, moving away from the window as he felt his arousal rising yet again. "Is he hot?" he repeated, peeking back out the window just in time to watch the blonde push himself out of the chair and flip himself over, wiggling his ass as he resituated himself. As if on its own accord, Seto's hand moved down and he stroked himself gently through his pajama bottoms. "Definitely." He murmured, closing his eyes and biting back a moan. _‘Oh God.’_ "Listen, Otouto, I've got to go shower. Yeah," he replied to some unheard question as he caressed his erection again, picturing Jou's wiggling ass _without_ the shorts. "Big- big things- ~plans~ to take care of right now. I've- I'll talk to you later. Bye." 

Clicking his phone off and tossing it to the bed, he made for the bathroom as quickly as he could. Stripping down, he contemplated just turning the shower full on cold and hopping in but, as he felt the pre-come already leaking from his cock, he realized that it would be futile. Turning the water instead to a soothing warmth, he stepped into the tub, his hand already on his erection before he’d completely closed the door. Leaning back against the wall and spreading his legs slightly, he let the water wash over him as he began to stroke himself; lightly at first, teasing- the way that Jou's eyes had teased him on the balcony just moments ago. He moaned and dropped his head back as he imagined that it was Jou that was pleasuring him; one hand stroking his cock, stopping to squeeze firmly as the other hand slid down to teasingly dance a finger around his weeping head; his thumb joining it to pinch slightly- just hard enough to mimic a gentle nip- before moving to the leaking tip to toy with the slit. 

Seto moaned again and the hand resumed its stroking- harder now, and faster, as his other dropped down to cup his sac, rolling it, feeling it tighten as his length was stroked, firmly but gently, base to tip to base again. His breath came in pants and mewls as he pictured Jou in front of him, on his knees, gazing up at him with those smoky amber eyes, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock, flicking his tongue out to taste Seto's essence before slipping the engorged head between those full, pouty lips- The hand that had been fondling his balls slowly slid back between his parted legs to teasingly circle his entrance with a slender finger before pushing against it slightly- not hard enough to penetrate, but with just the right amount of pressure to- "Oh God, Jou!" Seto cried out, his body jerking away from the wall with the force of his release. Spurt after spurt of the hot, milky seed flowed over his hand and into the drain as his body continued to shudder in orgasmic waves. Slowly, he slid down the shower wall to the floor, the cooling water assisting him in coming out of his pleasured haze.

After a few moments he stood again and washed himself quickly, trying to ignore the fact that he had just had the most intense masturbation session of his life- one that had started with Jou on his mind and ended with Jou's name on his lips- all with said blonde sunning himself on his balcony, just a bedroom and a sliding glass door away.

 _‘Hnn. So much for 'cutting it out',_ he thought depreciatingly as he stepped out of the tub to dry himself off. He sighed as he toweled off his hair and stared at his reflection in the mirror. For a moment he was at a loss, but then something Mokuba had said entered his mind. _"If it's meant to be then it'll work out somehow."_   
For some reason, the blind faith and easy logic of the twelve-year-old put his mind at ease. Smiling, he ran a comb through his hair and threw on some clothes, determined to make the best out of whatever came his way. _‘If it's meant to be then it'll work out somehow,_ ’ he repeated to himself as he moved through his bedroom to the door, rapping on it sharply. Seto smirked as the noise startled the obviously sleeping blonde off of the lounger and onto the floor. "Come on Pup," he said, sliding the door open and ignoring the glare that Jou shot at him. "Go shower and get dressed. I finally know what we're going to do."


	6. Chapter 6

Much to Seto's surprise, the day flew by. After a quick breakfast, Thom pulled the small rental car up to the door and drove the boys off to explore the island. To the brunette it was as if he was seeing it all for the first time, despite the fact that he had been coming to the beach house for the past two years. It was hard not to enjoy it, what with the way Jou's eyes drank in everything excitedly, his expressions ranging from awe at the lush beauty of the dense tropical forests to amusement at the scantily dressed native children playing in the villages. In one village Jou actually stopped to play, noticing the way that the bigger kids had teamed up against the littler ones in their game. Seto and Thom watched in amusement as the blonde got tackled time and again as he defended his teammates, only to end up totally glomped once more in the end by the team that he had led to victory. The bigger kids took the defeat well and headed back to their chores as Jou carefully worked his way out from under the mass of children that had buried him. Once he stood up, his eyes became concerned when he noticed one of the little girls crying. Instantly, Jou was on his knees at her side. Seto's amused gaze turned tender as he watched the blonde speak to her and then scoop her up in his arms and hug her to him tightly. When he set the girl back down the tears were gone- replaced by a huge smile as she ran off giggling to her house. 

"I like him, Kaiba-san," a quiet voice spoke from Seto's elbow. The brunette turned toward Thom, his expression one of surprise. "Jounouchi-san," he explained. "He may not be the most polished rock on the beach, but he has a good heart and he genuinely cares about people. I like him." 

Seto sighed. "I know Thom," he said softly, pausing for a moment before he added, "I like him too."

"I recognize him you know," Thom admitted. "From Domino- when I've covered for the limo driver and taken you to school. Is that why you don't want anything said to Mokuba-san or the other staff?" 

Seto paused a moment and then nodded, watching as Jou pulled himself up from the ground and dusted himself off. "It's complicated," he finally said, knowing that the man would accept his explanation without question. 

As expected, Thom nodded. "I won't say a word, Kaiba-san. No matter how much Mokuba-san begs, pleads, and threatens," he added with a smile. 

Seto smiled in return, knowing first hand all about his younger brother's tactics. "I know you won't, Thom," he reassured the man. "I trust you." 

The man's smile widened at the compliment. "Thank you Kaiba-san," he said sincerely. "And don't worry," he continued, turning with Seto to watch the blonde cross back over to the car. "If it's meant to be, it'll work out somehow." 

"So I've been told," Seto replied wryly, inwardly thankful for the man's support. They fell silent as Jou came to a stop in front of them; his hair clinging damply to his face, his body covered with a sheen of sweat, and his eyes shining with a mixture of laughter and exhilaration. The picture he made caused Seto's pulse to race and he turned his head away, his eyes unwittingly meeting Thom’s knowingly sympathetic ones. Blushing slightly, he dropped his gaze to the ground, only to have the blond collapse in a panting, exhausted heap in front of him. _‘Damn it!’_

"Well, that was fun," Jou declared breathlessly, running his arm across his head in an effort to stop the sweat from rolling into his eyes. "You coulda joined us ya know," he stated, squinting against the sun as he looked up at the brunette. 

Seto snorted and rolled his eyes. "Not likely, Pup." Seto smirked as he took in the dirt streaked clothes and worn-out expression on Jou's face. "So, what was that all about?" he continued, tilting his head toward the house that the little girl had run to.

He raised an eyebrow as Jou blushed lightly. "Nothin' really," he stated sheepishly. "She was just upset 'cause she was on the top of the pileup."

"And that's a bad thing because-"

Jou's blush deepened. "Well, it seems that she felt bad 'cause, even though it was a 'team hug', she didn't really get to hug _me_. And I couldn't tell her ~no~," he continued defensively, "Not with her cryin' an' all. 'Sides-" he peered up at Seto through his damp bangs. "Her eyes reminded me of Shizuka's." 

Seto rolled his eyes again, but smiled as he extended a hand down to Jou, pulling him up to his feet. Immediately he wished he hadn't; the force of the pull placed the blonde mere centimeters away from him. Seto's breath caught as he found himself staring into Jou's eyes, holding his hand, his mouth just a tongue's distance away- He swallowed forcibly and tore his eyes away. "Come on, Pup," he said, dropping Jou's hand and holding the door open for him as he climbed into the car. "Let's go home so you can clean up. Then we'll get some supper." He raised a brow as, instead of responding eagerly to the mention of food as usual, Jou's face took on a slightly troubled look. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Uh... would you mind if we went back to the resort to eat?" his words came out rushed, and he dropped his eyes to the floor. When the brunette remained silent, he looked back up, noting the slightly confused look on Seto's face. "It's just that, well, I don't know how ya got things worked out yesterday, but I know that Tay's probably totally pissed. I just wanna make sure he's not takin' it out on Dad, ya know?" 

Seto couldn't hold back the expression of disbelief that crossed his face. _‘After everything that asshole's done to him, he still cares enough to be concerned?’_ Though the thought frustrated him, it also warmed him; that Jou would still hold a spot in his heart for the man despite all that he'd done- 

Almost as if reading his thoughts Jou spoke up. "Despite all the shit he's put me through he's still my dad ya know," he said defensively. "Even if he is a jerk." 

"Okay, okay; down boy," Seto teased. "Fine. If it means that much to you, then we'll go. Just long enough to eat and make sure that your dad's alright, though," he stated warningly. "I don't know if my system could handle an entire evening of your father's charm."

Ignoring the dog reference, Jou grinned at him and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Seto," he said happily. "I owe ya." 

The brunette's heart flipped when he heard Jou use his name. Granted he'd called him 'Seto' all day yesterday, but today it was different. They weren't playacting; they weren't trying to fool anyone- and Jou had used his name. _‘He called me Seto.’_ He had to struggle to keep the pleased smile that threatened at bay. After all, it just wouldn't do for the puppy to find out that something so simple could make him so happy. Instead, he turned to the blonde and gave him an enigmatic smile. "I know you do," he all but purred. Seto leaned toward the shorter teen slightly, his smile widening when Jou leaned away with a surprised expression in his eyes. "And I _always_ collect what is owed to me." He watched with satisfaction as Jou's face flooded with color, his eyes widening even further at the brunette's implication. Not wanting to push too far too fast, he switched his smile to a smirk and fell back into his seat. "Honestly, Pup," he snickered, "I was just teasing." 

Jou's color deepened even further as he dropped his eyes away from the brunette. "I- I knew that." He gave a forced chuckle as he turned his gaze out the window, hoping that the taller teen didn't catch the look of disappointment that flashed across his face. 

Though Jou didn't realize it, the glass provided Seto with a perfect reflection of his expression. When he saw the regret flicker briefly in Jou's eyes, he couldn't help himself. Turning toward his own window, he allowed the grin to come, it lighting his face as it settled on his lips and in his eyes. Not trusting himself to look back, he kept his eyes locked on the view for several miles as he lost himself in his thoughts, until a light snore interrupted him. Turning abruptly, he noticed that Jou had indeed fallen asleep- no doubt exhausted from his rough play in the hot weather. 

A sharp turn on the winding road dislodged the blonde head from its resting place on the door and Seto hurriedly slid over, gently guiding Jou's head to his shoulder as it fell. He held his breath as the shorter teen murmured slightly and then shifted his head to a more comfortable position, nuzzling his arm slightly in the process. Exhaling silently, he watched the boy sleep for a moment before tentatively bringing his other arm over to run his fingers through Jou's silky locks. He closed his eyes as he continued his petting, amazed that such a simple gesture could feel so sensual. Opening his eyes again slightly to check that the blonde was still asleep, he slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against Jou's cheek. Though the kiss was as chaste as chaste could be, Seto couldn't hold back a low moan as he ran his tongue over his lips, tasting the blonde for the first time. Immediately he realized the gravity of his mistake, and pulled back lest he give in to temptation and claim the boy's lips for a deeper taste- sleeping or no. Dropping his head back against the seat and sighing in frustration, he closed his eyes, never seeing the light blush on Jou's cheek or the satisfied smile on his lips.

*****

Both boys had fallen asleep by the time the car pulled in to the drive. Reluctantly, Thom woke them and Jou immediately excused himself, heading to his room to shower and change. Seto went upstairs as well; grabbing his laptop, he headed out to the balcony to respond to the few "emergency" emails that were allowed to slip through Mokuba's net. He shook his head as he slid open the door, amused by- and proud of- the way the twelve-year-old handled the KaibaCorp employees in his absence. Seto had no doubt that the young vice-president would make an excellent business ally once he grew old enough- but only if he _chose_ to go that route. The brunette had no intention of forcing Mokuba into anything at any age; not like he had been forced. Setting his computer on the table and turning it on, he glanced up at the view as the machine went through its booting process. Instantly his eyes narrowed and he was on his feet as he spied a vaguely familiar figure making their way down the beach, away from the beach house. Jealousy, anger, and the slightest bit of worry swirled through the brunette as he watched Aidan walk away into the dusk.

 _‘What the fuck?’_ he thought furiously, instantly making plans to contract someone to build a privacy fence along the edge of his beach. He didn't bother asking himself why the man had been there. Seto growled as a vision of Aidan's hand trailing along Jou's bare arm flashed before his eyes. And, it was easy to figure out how he’d known where to go; all he’d had to do was walk up the beach. The only question that taunted him was if Jou had been expecting the visit. 

Growling again, he tried to force the thought as far out of his mind as possible. Save for the short moment that Aidan had conversed with him yesterday, and the few minutes Jou had spent alone on the balcony that morning while Seto had been occupied, there had been no opportunity for plans to be made. There had been no incoming calls save for Mokuba's, and he knew that the blonde didn't have a cell of his own. _‘You're just being insecure and paranoid,’_ he berated himself. _‘But what if the puppy **did** make plans yesterday?’_ the analytical part of his brain queried. _‘Or, what if that Aidan walked up the beach this morning while you were in the shower?’_ "Damn it!" he cursed, glaring furiously at the nothingness that lay in the direction that the man had taken.

"Hey! Whatchya lookin' at?" Jou's voice came from behind him.

"Nothing," he said curtly, still staring down the darkening beach. 

"I can see that," Jou teased, stepping beside him and leaning against the railing. "But why?" He stepped back slightly when Seto whirled on him. "What's wrong?" 

"Did you tell that Aidan guy that he could come and see you?" he demanded, trying to keep his voice on an even keel. "Did you?" 

Jou's eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. "Wha- No! Wh- why would I do somethin' like that?" He looked up at the brunette and recoiled slightly, taken aback by the look in the other's eyes. "Seto?" Jou gasped as the brunette pulled him close and crushed his lips in a desperate kiss. At first he was too stunned to respond but Seto persisted, hungrily moving his mouth against Jou's until the blonde could resist no longer. Whimpering slightly, he brought a hand up to tangle in Seto's hair as the other wrapped itself around the brunette’s waist, drawing him closer as Jou's mouth finally began to move. 

As soon as he felt the blonde respond, Seto relaxed, softening his lips against the other's. Wrapping his arms tighter around Jou's slender body, he turned them so that his own back rested against the railing, gasping when he felt Jou lean into him and flick his tongue across Seto's lips. Willing to share the dominance- but with a price- he opened his mouth to the blonde, nipping at Jou's tongue before he let it enter his mouth. Jou growled low in his throat and proceeded to punish the brunette by thoroughly ravaging his mouth, seeking out every dip and crevice with his tongue. Only when he was finished did he invite Seto's tongue out to play by dancing his own across the other's and sucking it lightly when it began to move. Seto replied to the erotic invitation with a moan, eagerly thrusting his tongue into the heat that was Jou's mouth. Moving one hand to Jou's upper back and the other down to his ass, he pulled the blonde against him even tighter as his tongue stripped Jou's mouth of its secrets. 

Weakened by the intensity of the kiss, Jou shifted against the brunette, whimpering as Seto tore his mouth away with a gasp. "Holy shit," he declared breathlessly once his panting had ceased enough to make speaking possible. "If that's the response I get whenever Aidan comes around, then he needs to visit more often." Jou chuckled when he felt Seto tense against him, and leaned up to kiss his bruised lips softly. "I'm teasin' ya Seto," he admonished gently, gazing into the blue eyes until he felt the taller boy relax. Sighing contentedly, Jou dropped his head to Seto's chest. "I wonder what he wanted though," he mused.

Seto growled, and he tightened his embrace around the blonde. "There's no doubt in my mind what he wanted," he declared, laying a cheek on top of Jou's head and savoring the softness of his hair. "I just can't believe he had the balls to come here and try to get it."

"Yeah, well, 'least it wasn't Drake," Jou responded, shivering slightly at the thought. "And speakin' of that asshole-" reluctantly he pulled himself away from Seto. "We should get goin' so I can check on my dad. An' get somethin' to eat," he added sheepishly as his stomach made itself heard. 

Seto smiled at him, pulling him in for a quick kiss before pushing himself off of the railing. "Let's go, Puppy." Grabbing hold of Jou's hand, he led the blonde back into the house, stepping back out quickly to grab the forgotten laptop. _‘Hnn, Mokuba would be proud,’_ he thought with a grin as, for what was quite possibly the first time in his life, he turned the computer off without going through the proper shutdown steps. Tossing it gently on the bed, he made to exit the room, but was stopped by Jou.

"You might want ta move that," he purred, nodding his head at the computer. "'Cause we'll be wantin' that space later." Jou chuckled when the brunette blushed lightly and moved the computer off the bed.

"Is that better?" Seto asked, cursing inwardly at the slightly breathless quality his voice had taken on.

"Mmmm." Jou purred again, pushing himself up against the taller teen ever-so-slightly as he gave him a kiss. "Much." Breaking away quickly, Jou couldn't help but chuckle at Seto's frustrated moan. "Now come on," he stated as he headed out of the room, "I'm hungry. And besides-" Jou tossed an alluring glance over his shoulder and through his lashes that nearly got him fucked then and there. "The sooner we go for dinner, the sooner we get back for dessert." Seto swallowed harshly against the mental pictures that the statement conjured up, and forced himself to follow the blonde out of the bedroom and down the stairs. 

Calling out to Thom that they were leaving, the two teens exited the house. Trailing behind the blonde slightly, Seto stopped when he noticed something lying on the front porch. Moving to look at it curiously, his gaze hardened as he saw a folded piece of paper lying under a single red rose. Picking up the rose with one hand, he thumbed open the paper with the other.

 _"Katsuya,"_ The note read. _"I'm sorry you got home too late to meet me. We'll have to plan better next time. Aidan"_


	7. Chapter 7

Seto stared at the paper unseeingly, not hearing as Jou called his name. Wondering what held the brunette's attention so intently, the blonde made his way back onto the porch. 

"Seto?" he queried, touching the taller boy on the arm, only to draw back when the other flinched at the contact. "Seto, what is it?" 

"I don't know, _Katsuya_ ," Seto ground out, clenching his jaw to keep his voice from wavering. He thrust the paper at the blonde. "You tell me." 

Jou scanned the note quickly, his face paling as he did so. "Seto I swear; I didn't-" 

"According to this," he said jerkily, pointing to the last sentence in the note, "You did." 

Jou gaped at the brunette, his eyes going unnaturally wide. "You don't really believe that I'd-"

"What the hell am I _supposed_ to believe, Jounouchi?" he cut in, his hurt giving away to anger. "That the man walked all the way here at a completely random time to leave a note that supposedly means nothing?"

"Well, yeah!" Jou yelled exasperatedly, his own temper rising in defense. "'Cause that's what happened! Damn it, Seto; if you're so smart, then tell me just when I had time to _make_ my ‘plans’. Other than those few seconds at the resort, I've never even _talked_ to the guy!" 

"A few seconds is all it takes," he sneered, throwing the rose to the side in disgust. "Or is _that_ why you were so anxious to get back to the resort today? Did you want more time with him so you could make better plans?" 

Jou stared at the brunette, his eyes full of anger and hurt. Suddenly, he turned and headed back down the steps. "Fuck this shit." Blinking back his tears, he turned back to Seto. "I am going to check on my father," he choked out, as furious at himself for crying as he was at Seto for making him cry. "Are you comin' or not?"

Seto didn't move. "I wouldn't want to be in the way," he said coolly.

 

"Fine," Jou spat out before he began to make his way down the beach.

Seto watched in silence until the blonde disappeared into the darkness. "Fine," he murmured in return. It was, after all, just a few kisses. And one dance. And one completely shattered wall. Dashing a scant bit of moisture away with the back of his hand, Seto slowly re-entered the house. He had just about made it to the stairs when he heard the door to the house slam shut. Whirling around, he came face-to-face with an out-of-breath, slightly tear-stained, _very_ pissed off Jou. The brunette opened his mouth to comment but never got the chance.

"Don't even think about it!" Jou cut him off furiously. "I've got one more thing to say and damn it, you're gonna listen to me whether you wanna or not, got it?" Seto snapped his mouth shut and raised an eyebrow, silently urging him to get to the point. "Good! Now just answer me this, and I'll go. But I want an _honest_ answer, Kaiba- not some smart-assed, bullshit answer that ya throw out at me in self-defense. 'cause I think that- after today- you owe me at least that." 

Seto's eyes widened slightly. Apparently, the blonde knew him better than he thought. Jou waited until the taller teen nodded in acquiescence before continuing. "In all the years that you've known me, in all our fightin' and bickerin' and duelin', when have you ever, _ever_ known me to lie? When have you ever seen me resort to hurtin' someone just to get my kicks? I mean, yeah; I play a joke or two, but they're always in fun and I always come clean. When I plugged all the toilets in the faculty locker room, I told the truth when they 'approached' me about it- even though I had a chance to pin it on that Hatashi asshole. When I TP'd your house and your security guy 'approached' me about it I-"

"That was you?" Seto couldn't help but interrupt.

"That's not the point!" Jou snapped. The brunette closed his mouth again and gestured for him to continue. "My point is this: If I'm gonna be honest about somethin' as stupid as stopped-up toilets and paper in trees, why would I lie 'bout somethin' as-" Jou blushed lightly as he used the word, "- as important as this?" Anger faded to hurt as he dropped his eyes away from Seto. 

The taller boy remained silent as he thought about Jou's words. "I- I'm sorry," he finally said, his voice barely a whisper. "You are right, Jounouchi. Never in the time that I have known you have I ever known you to be malicious or deceitful. I'm sorry. Wh- wait! Where are you going?" he demanded as the blonde began to walk away. 

Jou paused, his hand on the door. "I said my piece," he said stiffly. "An', I got my answer. I need to go check on my dad." Jou waited until he was outside before making one final comment. "I know ya got some trust issues, Kaiba, an' I can deal with that. But you thinkin' so little of me that you'd think I trick ya and lie to ya like that; well that really hurt." 

Seto's face paled and he felt the moisture want to threaten his eyes again. "Jounouchi, wait," he called out, moving to stop him from leaving. "Please, don't go; not like this. _Please_ ," he repeated, grasping the blonde's arm.

"I gotta go." Jou's voice was rigid- as if he were holding back tears of his own. 

"Jou please!" Seto's voice broke as he rushed his words lest the blonde escape from his sight again. "I like you. I _really_ like you, more than I've ever liked anyone. When I saw the way Aidan looked at you, _touched_ you yesterday, it was obvious that he liked you, too. And then to see him walking away from here, to find that note and flower, I mean, why would anyone want to put up with me and my baggage, let alone someone as amazing as you?" The brunette could feel a hint of dampness on his lashes as Jou continued to refuse to turn around. "It was never you that I thought little of Jounouchi," he continued desperately. "It was me." Admitting that out loud cost Seto more than any gaming device, card, or corporation ever had, but he didn't care. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Jou," he concluded, his voice dropping to a whisper. "So very sorry." 

The apology eased Jou's mind, but it was the admittance of Seto's weakness that cut through the pain binding the blonde's heart. Kaiba Seto apologized to few people, trusted even less, and professed his failings to _no one_. The fact that he had just given Jou all three touched the blonde deeply. Finally he turned to face the taller boy, raising a hand to softly touch his cheek. "I forgive you, Seto," he whispered, leaning up to press a gentle kiss against the brunette’s slightly trembling lips. When Jou pulled away, he was surprised to find moisture on his cheek. He looked up at Seto, only to find that he had turned away slightly to discreetly run a hand across his eyes.

"Thank you Jou," he stated quietly, not realizing that the tear that had escaped unbeknownst spoke more to the blonde than the words ever could. Clearing his throat and wiping at his eyes one more time, Seto turned back toward the shorter boy. "Did you still want to go check on your father?" he asked, taking the hand that had rested on his cheek and holding it in one of his own. 

Jou sighed, suddenly feeling more exhausted from the last half hour than he had from playing with the children earlier that day. "I pretty much gotta," he stated reluctantly. "I'll never rest tonight until I make sure Tay's not fuckin' with him. Did ya still want to go with me?" he asked uncertainly, looking up at Seto through his bangs.

"Silly Puppy," Seto replied softly, leaning in to kiss the tip of the nose that was tilted up to him in invitation. "Of course I'll come. Besides," he added teasingly as he led Jou out of the house and pulled the door shut, "I pretty much have to. It's against the law to have unleashed dogs on the beach." The brunette grinned for the first time in what felt like days as he heard Jou growl.

"Sure the hell didn't take long for things to get back to normal, ne?" he grumbled, gasping when Seto stopped mid-stride and pulled him into an embrace.

"Not 'normal', Puppy. I don't _ever_ want to go back to our 'normal' routine." He smirked when Jou's eyes became slightly confused. 

"But why?"

"Because our 'normal' routine never included this," Seto purred before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Jou eagerly responded, glad that he had decided to turn back and have it out with the stubborn brunette.

"I guess you got a point," he replied dazedly once the other released his lips and he could speak. 

Seto chuckled and stepped back, breaking the embrace. Grasping Jou's hand, they resumed their walk down the beach. The rest of the trip was made in silence, both boys drinking in the amazing sensations of the ocean breeze, the starry night, and the fact that they were together. Just short of the resort gates, however, Jou stopped.

"What is it Puppy?" Seto asked, surprised that, after being so anxious all evening, the blonde was hesitating.

"Nothin', really," Jou replied, his voice low. "It's just that, it was bad enough when it was just Dad and Tay that we had to worry about. But now, after that shit that Aidan pulled-" 

Seto sighed and pulled Jou into a loose hug. "It's alright, Pup," he said, softly planting a kiss in the blonde tresses whose silken texture he had already become addicted to. "We've already handled your father and Drake, and as for Aidan-" He growled and pulled Jou tighter against him, resenting the man even more as he thought about the agony he had caused them, "Let's just say that it would be in his best interest if he wasn't at the cabana tonight. But if he is-"

"Just don't do anything _too ___hasty, Seto," Jou interrupted. The smirk on his face rivaled Seto's as he took in the brunette's slightly confused expression. "I wanna piece of the fucker too."

Seto hesitated and then nodded. "Together, then." 

Jou pressed his lips to the other's briefly. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Once again locking hands, the two entered the resort property and immediately headed for the cabana. Once inside they paused, allowing their eyes to adjust to the lighting. The building appeared empty, save for a few couples moving around the dance floor. There was no sign of Drake, Jou's dad, or Aidan. Breathing a silent sigh of relief- one that was echoed not-so-silently by the blonde- Seto led them to a small table close to the dance floor but still in sight of the door. The music booth was playing the same type of easy music that it had the other day, and Seto realized with a grin that Jou was subconsciously swaying back and forth, dancing in his seat. Feeling Seto's eyes on him, Jou stopped and blushed lightly, offering the brunette an embarrassed grin. "Told ya I couldn't help it," he said sheepishly.

Seto shifted his chair closer to Jou. "Don't stop on my account, Puppy," he whispered against the other's ear, offering it a quick nip and relishing the gasp he received in return. "I love the way you move."

"Well then," Jou replied, his voice a little breathless as he pulled himself away from that teasing mouth, "What say I treat ya to a dance after we eat? I'm _always_ up for more than one dessert," he added seductively. 

Seto's face flushed with color and he looked at the blonde, hope and disbelief warring across his features. "You mean you still-" Seto swallowed harshly, trying to steady his voice. "You still want to after what I- after what happened earlier?" he gasped when Jou picked up one of his hands from where it rested and- quite discreetly for the blonde- moved it under the table to the bulge in the front of his jeans. Using Seto's hand to rub himself, he looked back up at the taller teen, his eyes that smoky amber color that always sent a flush of heat coursing through the brunette's body.

"That answer your question?" he asked, his voice the same husky timbre that Seto's had been. "I told ya I forgave ya, Seto," Jou whispered, closing his eyes and arching his hips slightly as Seto's hand began to move on its own accord. "Now let it go. It's time ta move on." As if to emphasize his point, Jou's hand began to move also, skimming across the well-muscled thigh that was closest to him to lightly slide his palm against the brunette's straining erection. Seto bit back a moan as he felt the blonde caress him for the first time. It felt so good, so right to have Jou touch him there like that. A brief vision of the scene being repeated without clothing flashed before his eyes and, unable to hold back the moan this time, Seto spread his legs a little wider and pushed against Jou's hand. The hand on Jou's crotch began to pet faster and harder as he wrapped the other in Jou's hair and forced his mouth to his. Hungry tongues met in the middle this time, licking and swirling, neither one backing down until Jou started sucking Seto's tongue again- not in invitation as it had been for their first kiss, but in a clever ploy to weaken the brunette into submission. Realizing- as Seto melted against him- that it had worked, Jou hungrily thrust his tongue in, tasting everything the muscle could reach. Seto was lost, impossibly aroused by Jou's domination. Drake, Aidan- hell, Mokuba could have walked into the cabana and he wouldn't have cared. At that point there were only three things in his world: the hardness beneath his hand, the hand on his own hardness, and the tongue that felt like it was stripping his soul away. However, at that point, said world came crashing in as one of the waitresses dropped her tray when she tried to brush past a couple on the dance floor. The sudden noise jerked the two boys apart and they dropped back into their chairs, panting, dazed, and _far_ beyond aroused. Seto felt the dampness on his shorts and blushed when he realized how close he had been to coming: not only in a public area but fully dressed as well. 

"Damn, that was close," Jou declared breathlessly, apparently faced with the same near-problem that Seto was. Seto's eyes dropped to where his hand had been moments before and then flicked to his own crotch before moving up to Jou's face. Jou chuckled at his look of confusion. "Trust me," he teased, smirking lightly as dropped his head on Seto's shoulder. "You can't tell 'cause my jeans are thicker than your shorts but I'm as wet as-" 

Seto cut him off with a groan. "You are _so_ not helping," he growled, shifting in his chair uncomfortably. 

Jou snickered and gave him a quick kiss before scanning the room again with a frown. "Not that I'm complainin' 'bout the delay, but Dad shoulda been here by now," he said, his expression turning to one of worry. "Even if he spent the day at the other tavern, they don't sell food and he'd of needed to eat sometime." Suddenly the blonde was on his feet and Seto was looking up at him questioningly. "I'm gonna go give him a call. No; you stay," he insisted when the brunette went to stand up with him. "The phone's just over there." He jerked his head in the direction of the bar; it was across the room behind where they had sat the last time they had been there. "Besides," he added, unable to resist teasing the other, "It'll give things time to dry out." Jou laughed outright and easily caught the pepper shaker that was thrown at him in answer to the taunt. 

"Make Inu." Seto replied teasingly, finally joining in the laughter. "Go make your call. But tell him to hurry or there'll be no dessert for you." 

Jou stuck his tongue out, unfazed by the threat. "You'd only be hurtin' yourself," he retorted cheekily, putting a sway into his step as he walked toward the phone. 

Seto shook his head as he watched the blonde saunter away, reluctantly admitting to himself that the other was right. Stretching his arms above his head lazily he slid down in his seat, closing his eyes as he waited for Jou to come back. When time continued to pass without the blonde's return, he opened his eyes and glanced at his watch. 

‘Five minutes,’ Seto thought, sitting up abruptly and searching the room. The bar area, the dance floor, his eyes became frantic as the room continued to show no sign of Jounouchi at all. Cursing inwardly, Seto pushed himself out of his seat and strode to the bar. "Excuse me," he said, getting the bar tender's attention as he tried to keep his voice calm. "But did a blonde come over here and ask you to use the phone?"

"Yes Sir." The man nodded.

"Can you tell me where he went when he was through?" 

The man nodded again. "Yes, Sir. The young man stepped back to the main area to look at something, and then he headed out the door." 

Offering the man a curt nod of thanks, Seto cursed himself for closing his eyes as he headed toward the exit, his mind filled with anxiety and questions. Vehemently pushing away the insecure thought that Jou had snuck out to meet Aidan, he focused on the much more realistic, yet infinitely more frightening, probability: Drake. Lengthening his pace to its fullest, Seto was at the door in a matter of seconds. However, before he could yank it open, its presence was removed by someone attempting to come in. Huffing impatiently, he moved to sidestep the person, only to find his way blocked once again. This time Seto looked up, intent on giving the ill-mannered person a piece of his mind. His words faded to a growl as he realized that said person was none other than Aidan. 

"Get the fuck out of my way," he spat, attempting to push his way past the dark haired man. When Aidan refused to move, Seto saw red. Every second the man stood in his way was another second that Jou was in danger. Grabbing hold of the shorter man's shirt, Seto forcibly lifted him up and walked out of the cabana, carrying him by his collar. Once outside, he spun around and slammed him into the wall, pinning him with a furious glare. "You should count yourself fortunate that I don't have time to deal with you properly, you son of a bitch," he stated maliciously as he forced the man's head into the wall again before releasing him and letting him slide to the ground. "But, I have more important things to tend to at the moment." Whirling away from the stunned heap that was Aidan, Seto moved toward the lodging facilities of the resort.

"He's not there," a voice choked out behind him. 

In a matter of seconds Seto had turned back and the man was once again pinned against the wall. "What did you say?"

"Kats- Jou," Aidan gasped, not finding the breath to speak the longer name. "He's not there." Seto tightened his grip and the dark haired man helplessly brought a hand up to the others in an attempt to loosen the pressure. 

"And, what do _you_ know about this?" Seto pressed, his voice dangerous. He leaned his head in to catch the man's faint answer.

"Drake-" 

Deciding that he needed Aidan to breathe for a few moments longer, Seto loosened his grip and slid the man to his feet. Keeping hold of the other's shirt, the brunette pinned him with a glare as he made his demand. "You have two minutes."


	8. Chapter 8

As quickly as his oxygen deprived lungs would allow, Aidan began to speak. "I work for a task force that was initiated by the KPPD and the NPA to deal with the increased drug trafficking problem in Domino and the surrounding areas." Seto raised a disbelieving eyebrow and smirked as he dropped his gaze to where he had the man trapped by his shirt. A light color dusted Aidan's face. "I'm a clerk that was provided to the task force by the National Police Agency," he admitted sheepishly. "I'm here on vacation. The day before you and I 'met', I saw Drake enter the cabana with two other males- Katsuya and his father. The Kanagawa Prefectural Police Department has had their eye on Drake for some time now, and I recognized him from the taskforce picture files. Anyhow, I hung around the cabana for the rest of the afternoon to see what I could find out. I didn't hear anything of importance- until Katsuya got up and walked out of the building. As soon as he was gone, Drake started in on Jounouchi about a payment that he had reneged on. He threatened to cut off Jounouchi's supply. Apparently the man is quite the addict, because he went all pale and started mumbling on about how that was why he had brought Katsuya along. Not long after that Drake left as well, and I went to the bar and placed a call to my superiors. They told me to not get involved with Drake directly, but to continue reporting back with what information I could. Given Katsuya's situation, I pegged him as the easiest target and decided to get what I could out of him." Aidan's expression turned to one of frustration. "Unfortunately, it proved damn near impossible, thanks to you. Had I known that Katsuya was bringing his boyfriend along, I would have chosen a different way to go about it." 

Not bothering to correct the man's misassumption, Seto stopped him for a moment to ask a question. "What do you mean- 'Katsuya's situation'?" 

Aidan smirked self-importantly. "It didn't take me long to put two and two together and realize that the boy was prostituting for Drake to support his father's habit. I figured he'd be glad for the trick." Despite the gravity of the situation, Seto couldn't help the short burst of laughter that escaped. "You find the fact that your boyfriend is a prostitute funny?" the other demanded coolly.

"No, what I find amusing is the typical lack of quality governmental work that you have displayed." Finally releasing the man from his grasp, Seto motioned for him to start walking. "And don't get any funny ideas about misleading me," he warned as he followed closely behind. "Jo- Katsuya is in danger if Drake has him. If you saw the man take him, then you must have seen which way he was headed. However, if your brain is as poor at directional ability as it is at gathering facts-"

Aidan stopped to throw a glare at the brunette over his shoulder. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you. Insulting a member of the NPA-" Seto rolled his eyes impatiently, cutting the man off mid-speech as he prodded him none too gently in the back. Aidan muttered sullenly under his breath for a few steps before addressing Seto again. "What do you mean 'poor at gathering facts?" 

"Katsuya is my boyfriend," Seto stated coolly, not really considering the description inaccurate though he and Jou hadn't yet discussed it. "But he is no more a prostitute than you are."

Again the man paused mid-stride. "Well then why-" He choked as Seto grabbed his throat, this time bypassing the collar entirely.

"I swear by all that is holy that, if you stop one more time, I will drag you by your throat, leaving you just enough air to permit you to use your arms to point me in the direction I need to go." Aidan nodded frantically and Seto released him. "And if you think I'll be intimidated by some worthless spiel on threatening a law enforcement employee, think again. I have more connections in the KPPD and the NPA than you'll ever have. One word from me and you'll spend the rest of your mediocre career scrubbing tables in the autopsy room." 

Aidan blanched at that and quickly resumed his trek. As they continued to walk, Seto realized that the man was leading him toward the other tavern. When they paused outside the building, carefully concealing themselves in the outlying foliage, the brunette loosed a frustrated growl.

"Don't you think this place is a bit obvious?" he hissed lowly. "Drake's not stupid; he'd _know_ this would be the first place I'd look." 

"All I know is that, once he knocked Katsuya out, Drake threw him over his shoulder and headed this way," Aidan whispered back.

 _‘Knocked out? Oh, God, Jou,’_ Seto's heart and fists clenched simultaneously at the thought of the slender blonde being hurt. 

"When I returned from your place, I went into the cabana and Jounouchi and Drake were nowhere to be seen," Aidan continued. "Since I had been unable to hook up with Katsuya at your place, wh- what?" he broke off and asked nervously, noting the intense glare and angry growl coming from the brunette.

"It's nothing," Seto replied through clenched teeth, still pissed about the hurt the man had caused. "Go on." 

"Anyway," he continued, eyeing the teen warily, "After that, I came back to the resort with the intention of returning to my room. I’d grabbed a bite to eat and was headed toward the main building when I saw you and Katsuya enter the cabana. Thinking I might have another opportunity-" He moved slightly away from Seto when another growl was heard, "-I waited a bit, and then walked back to the cabana. Before I had taken a dozen steps, Katsuya had exited by himself and had been cold-cocked by Drake- who then proceeded to carry him off in this direction." Aidan shifted uncomfortably and had the grace to blush at the obvious question in Seto's eyes. "It wouldn't have done any good for me to try and save him," he muttered embarrassedly. "Had I gone after him, Drake would have knocked me out, too." He turned away from the loathing expression that had settled in the brunette's eyes. "Besides, I was following orders," he said defiantly, keeping his eyes locked on the building. "They told me to not get involved with Drake. I was headed into the cabana to call the local police when I was stopped by you. By the way," he added, his curiosity momentarily winning out over his fear of the glaring brunette, "If Katsuya _isn't_ prostituting for Drake, then what does he want with him so badly?" 

A sudden noise from the tavern prevented Seto from answering. Both men gasped as they watched Drake drag Jou's father out the door and slam him against the wall- much in the same way that Seto had done to Aidan earlier.

"-fuckin' money!" The larger man roared, his face mere inches from the blonde’s. "And I want it now, Jou!"

"Ea- easy Tay," the other man implored, wincing as he was pushed back harder by his 'friend'. "I'll getcha yer money; I always do. Didn' I give ya everythin' that kid came up with for me at th' lodge? Didn' I tell ya you could have K'suya?" 

"It wasn't enough!" Drake yelled. "Christ, Jou, the money ya gave me barely covered what ya owed me from back home! I've been keepin' ya hooked up here for almost a week now! What about that, eh? And as for Kat-" Suddenly Drake's expression changed. Chuckling lightly, he released his friend and patted him on the back. "Ya know what, Jou? You don' owe me nothin' after all. We're good." His smile broadened at the blonde's confused expression. "After all, you did tell me Kat was mine, right?" Jou's dad nodded uncertainly, and Drake flung an arm around his shoulder. "Ta do with what I want, right?" 

Encouraged by the friendly gesture, the older Jounouchi found his voice. "Tha's right, Tay," he agreed, nodding his head in agreement. "Jus' like I said." 

"Good," the darker man chuckled. "That's good, Jou." Sliding his hand down to the middle of the blonde's back, he turned and ushered him toward the door. "Now come on. Hisa's workin' tonight, an' ya know she's a good fuck- they didn' name her 'Hisa' for nothing," he quipped lewdly. "I'll let her know that everything's good, and whatever ya want is yours. She'll set ya up, an' get ya up, for that matter." Tay opened the door for his friend and gave the whore at the bar the high sign. The woman smiled seductively and slinked out to the porch where the burly blonde was waiting. Grasping one of his hands, she slid it up her abdomen and over her breasts before encouraging it down the low, loose front of her dress. Jounouchi senior grinned stupidly, and Seto watched in disgust as he slid his hand from one mound of flesh to the other. The woman threw her head back in an expression of rapture that was obviously fake- except to the man fondling her. She then leaned forward and whispered something in the blonde's ear that caused the inane grin to widen. Dipping down into her cleavage, Jou's dad fished out a small package- the same type that Seto had seen Drake hand him earlier in the week. Holding up his prize, the blonde turned to Drake.

"Thanks Tay," he slurred before turning back to leer at the whore. "Yur a good frien'."

"Any time, Jou," he chuckled, watching as the two re-entered the tavern and the door fell shut behind them. "You stupid fuck." The next thing Seto knew, Drake was laughing uproariously, clinging to the porch rail for support. 

"Now do you understand why Katsuya was brought here?" he hissed to the man by his side. 

Aidan turned toward Seto, his expression a mixture of shock and disgust. "He sold his own son for drugs?" Kaiba shushed him as Drake finally managed to contain himself, turning toward the closed door again. 

"An' I'll be sure an' tell Kat ya said goodbye," he said sadistically. Lighting up a cigarette, the man stepped off of the porch and headed into the forest behind the tavern. Immediately Seto went to follow, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Whirling on Aidan, he noticed that the superior grin was back. 

"So I was right!" he declared. "Willing or no, that still makes Katsuya a-" Aidan never got to finish his sentence. Finally deciding that the man had outlasted his usefulness, Seto silenced him with a well-placed Atemi strike. Grabbing the unconscious form by the collar, he roughly dragged it deeper into the bushes before letting it fall to the ground with a flop. Giving the man one last look of disgust, Seto was off, stealthily following Drake's path. 

Unsurprisingly the task was an easy one- the man cut a swath through the dense undergrowth much like the proverbial bull in a china shop. Approximately ten yards into the chase, Seto noticed that Drake's path had joined an actual trail. As quietly as he could, the brunette moved deeper into the foliage, keeping the trail to his left at a distance where he could see but- hopefully- not be seen. Moving rapidly, the brunette kept his eyes and ears open for anything that might tell him where Jou was. Suddenly he spotted a nearly indiscernible track veering off to the right. Seto hesitated momentarily as he tried to get a feel for which path to take. Instinct urged him toward the less-traveled one, and he was well rewarded. The track ended at a small clearing about a half mile behind the tavern and, when the brunette heard the distinctive rumble of Drake's voice from within the unkempt shack at the back of the property, he allowed himself a congratulatory smirk. Pausing momentarily, Seto reached his hand into the collar of his shirt, pulling out the one thing that accompanied him at all times- the locket containing Mokuba's picture. Gently, he traced a finger along the bottom edge, searching for the indent he knew to be there. Feeling a slight give, he pressed once, dropped the locket back into his shirt, and once more began to move. 

As quietly as possible, Seto began to work his way toward the building. Though the moon was shining brightly, the trees were so closely knitted together that they provided excellent cover. Seto had just about reached the shack when someone stepped into clearing. Silently cursing the very un-Kaiba-like- yet very human-like- moment of panic that swept over him, the brunette froze to the spot, hardly daring to breathe as the person neared the cabin. The rectangle of light from the opening of the door allowed the hidden teen a glimpse of a tall, obviously native man- a man who, it seemed, was quite unhappy with Drake. 

The door to the shack had barely fallen shut before the man lit into Drake, his heavily accented voice dangerously cold. "This better be about payment, or you will be a dead man," the muted voice announced icily. Drake's reply was muffled and, as noiselessly as possible, Seto moved to the side of the cabin, seeking a better vantage point. He pressed himself against the wall near a broken window and just around the corner from the flimsy door. "Well?" the man demanded. "Do you have my money?"

"No Faipa," Drake replied, his voice tinged with nervousness. "I ain't got your money. But I do got your payment," he added hastily, the shuffling of feet indicating that he had moved slightly away from the man.

"I see," the man said dryly. "You have no money, but you have payment." The man's voice grew even more threatening. "I have been put off by you long enough. What is this payment if it is not money? I see nothing here but a soon-dead, easy-replaced dealer."

"I- I swear Faipa," Drake's voice hitched nervously. "It's here. It's in the back room. Go look for yourself if ya don' believe me."

The unmistakably metallic sound of a pistol cocking was heard. "You first," the man called Faipa demanded. Drake must have consented because, for a long moment, nothing else was heard. Seto had almost decided to make his way toward the back of the cabin, when suddenly the voices were back. "He is marked," Faipa stated in a slightly accusatory tone. "His face is marked." Seto's eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah, well, I couldn' get him to come to me willingly so I had ta convince him," Drake explained sheepishly.

 _‘You fucking bastard!’_ Seto seethed as Drake's plan came to light. _‘You piece of shit, no good-’_

"Come to _you_?" Faipa repeated coolly. 

"He was offered fer payment by a client of mine who was strapped fer cash. But, the guy was also the kid's dad, an' the kid found out about the deal. Between him an' his boyfrien', I've had a helluva time collecting what's owed me."

The native gave a humorless chuckle. "So you, being- how you say- strapped for cash, now offer him to me." 

Drake's voice took on a tone of relief. "That's right, Faipa. Way I see it, a boy as pretty as him should bring you all kinds of cash- more than enough to call us even, an' then some. Ya gotta admit that, even without the tourists, you'd turn a fair piece. I mean, how often do your native clients get to fuck a pretty blonde like him?" 

Seto's stomach lurched as the men continued to hash out Jou's fate like he was nothing more than a trinket from one of the market booths. His eyes searched what he could see of the clearing, desperately looking for a sign that his summons had been answered. _‘Nothing,’_ he thought frantically. Alone against the two men he was helpless and he knew it, especially since there was a weapon involved. _‘Kami, please hurry up!’_ Unable to do much else, Seto turned his attention back to the conversation at hand. 

"It is settled," Faipa was saying. "Your payment I will accept. He will fetch me a nice amount- probably half again what I charge for the others. What is it?" Apparently Drake had given an indication that he wasn't quite satisfied with the arrangement. "Do you have a problem?" 

"Heh." Drake chuckled nervously. "Nah, not a _problem_ , it's jus'-" Seto couldn't see what was happening, but he could tell by Faipa's response that Drake had, in some manner, gestured toward the room where Jou was.

"I see," the man drawled, his voice full of icy amusement. "You still desire him, yes? Fine. Take him. Use the room he is in. I will pick him up in the morning. But make no more marks and do not tear him. He is of no good to me damaged." 

Seto blanched as he heard Jou's verdict pronounced. Suddenly the door swung open, and the man called Faipa exited the way he had come, disappearing into the forest. As soon as the man had vanished from sight, Seto moved- unwilling to wait for help any longer. Hoping to take Drake by surprise, he crept up to the door, stealthily turning the knob. As soon as he entered the dank main room, the sounds of muffled screaming reached his ears. 

Once Drake had gotten permission, he had moved quickly. By the time Seto reached the back room, the man had stripped Jou of his jeans and boxers and had undone his own. Kneeling on the bed at Jou's feet, he leered down at the bound and gagged boy, roughly forcing his slender legs apart. "It didn' hafta be this way, Kat," the man panted, the erection poking from his open fly belying the fact that he felt any remorse whatsoever. "But I'll take ya like this." Jou's screams grew more frantic as Drake nudged his way between his thighs, his pants pooling at his knees as he did so. "Oh yeah, KittyKat," he groaned, taking his erection in one hand as he brought the other down to finger Jou's entrance. "I'll-" 

The next thing Drake knew, he was being tackled off of the bed by a _very_ pissed off Kaiba Seto. Despite the fact that the man was twice his size, the brunette had the momentary advantage, given Drake's precarious position and his state of undress. Taking care to land correctly, Seto rolled to the side and was back on his feet before Drake even realized what had happened. With a roar of rage, the man righted himself and hitched his pants up, reaching into a pocket as he did so. The click of the blade was lost in the man's ranting, but a flash of silver alerted Seto to the knife's presence. Setting his stance, he took a cleansing breath, eyeing the distance as Drake began to advance.

"I'll kill ya, ya interferin' son of a bitch!" the man snarled, brandishing the knife in front of him.

 _‘Just a bit closer you ignorant fuck,’_ Seto thought, his anger warring with his Ki. _‘Just a bit closer and-’_

"Not if I kill you first," a quiet voice spoke from Seto's left shoulder. 

Never dropping his stance, Seto smirked and spoke to the man behind him. "Damn, Thom!" he drawled, his eyes locked on Drake's surprised face, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming to this party."

"I'm a lot like my employer in that aspect," the man deadpanned. "I don't like parties." Thom raised his Beretta higher, perfecting his aim to the center of Drake's forehead. "But this one came with an invitation I couldn't refuse." Eyes trained on Drake, the man gestured toward the bed with his head. "Go check on Jounouchi-san. I've got things covered here." 

Warily Seto relaxed, only to have all hell break loose. The next few seconds were a blur of enraged howls, gunshots, demanding voices, and pain. The next thing Seto knew, he was clasping his left hand over his right triceps as he watched the blood drain out of Drake's lifeless body. The tiny room flooded with island police and Thom spoke quietly with the commander, filling him in on what he knew. Sighing exhaustedly, Seto finally made it over to the bed where two other officers were untying Jou. As soon as the blonde was free, Seto pulled him close, gently loosing the gag and running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair. 

With a tremulous sigh Jou rested against him, relishing the tender contact. He didn't stir until he felt a slight weight settle over his legs. Opening his eyes, he realized that Seto had discreetly covered him with the blanket from the bed. A light blush covered Jou's cheeks as he looked up at the brunette. "Thanks," he whispered hoarsely, his throat aching from his screams. Jou's eyes widened slightly. "Seto, you're hurt!"

"Hush, Jou," he commanded gently, leaning down to moisten the blonde's chafed lips with a tender kiss. "It's just a scratch. Nothing that Thom can't take care of at home." Jou went to speak again, but was stopped by two long fingers placed over his lips. "I mean it, Puppy; no talking," Seto insisted. Feeling the lips pout beneath his fingers, he pulled them away and leaned in to where only Jou could hear. "If you don't rest your throat now, you won't be able to scream for me later," he purred, his smirk widening into a full-blown grin as the color on Jou's face deepened. 

"Hentai," Jou mouthed, nudging the brunette in the ribs. 

Their quiet banter was broken off as Thom approached them with the commander in tow. "You are free to go now," the officer stated, turning slightly toward Thom. "He is free too. We saw the attack as we came in- there will be no charges made against him." 

Seto inwardly sighed in relief and extended his hand to the officer. "Thank you," he stated quietly before turning toward Thom. "And thank _you_ Thom, for everything."

"He attacked you Kaiba-san," the man stated without an ounce of regret. "He left me no choice." 

Seto remained silent for a moment and then quirked an eyebrow at the man. "I don't recall notifying the police as part of the standard rescue plan," he stated, indicating the officers milling about.

"He didn't call them," a smug voice stated from the doorway. Seto and Jou both swiveled their heads toward the speaker. "I did." Aidan smirked at their expressions of surprise. 

Suddenly, Seto felt movement on the bed. Turning just in time, he grabbed Jou around the waist, preventing him both from exposing himself and from throttling Aidan. Jou's eyes were half-angry, half-curious when they turned to him. "I'll explain later, Pup," Seto murmured, relaxing his hold slightly. After a moment's hesitation he felt the blonde relax against him again, and he turned his attention back to the dark-haired man. "What?" he demanded coolly, his eyes laced with disgust. "If you've come looking for thanks, Aidan, then you _will_ be disappointed." Seto pulled Jou closer as he thought about all the misery they had gone through that night because of him. "Not only did you wrongfully pursue Katsuya-“ he squeezed Jou lightly when he felt the blonde jerk in surprise at the use of his given name, “-even after you found out he was my boyfriend-“ another shocked jerk by the blonde was followed by another reassuring squeeze, “-you permitted that bastard to attack him and carry him away without interfering. Hnn. Even a teenaged-girl would have screamed for help," Seto added sadistically, enjoying the way the man's face continued to flush with color. "The only thing stopping me from kicking your ass and turning you in is the fact that, somehow, you managed to pull enough brain cells together to note which direction Drake took off in. Now, get out of my sight and don't even _think_ about bothering Katsuya or me again- or even the autopsy tables will seem like paradise when I'm through with you." 

Aidan's heated face paled yet again as Seto re-voiced his threat, and his mouth worked silently as if searching for something to say. After a moment he gave up; snapping his mouth shut and pivoting on his heel he stalked out of the cabin without a backward glance. 

Sighing in a combination of relief and exhaustion, Seto looked down at Jou, only to find him staring up at him. Even though the blonde couldn't talk, the demanding look and questioning eyebrow spoke volumes to the other teen. "Yes, Puppy, I know. We have a lot to talk about, ne?" He chuckled as Jou nodded his head vehemently. "Tomorrow," he promised simply, leaning in to seal it with another gentle kiss. Pulling back, Seto moved to stand up but a tug on his arm drew his attention back to Jou.

"Dad?" the blonde mouthed, the anxiety evident in his eyes. Seto's own eyes softened in understanding.

"Last I knew he was in the tavern." The brunette turned toward Thom. "Did the commander have anything to say about Jounouchi's father?" 

The man hesitated, a reluctant expression settling on his kind face.

"It's okay, Thom," Jou rasped, ignoring the warning look from the taller boy. "I can take it." 

Thom looked at Seto, proceeding only after he had received a nod of permission. "They've taken him into custody, Jounouchi-san. Though every other sin seems to be legal on this island, apparently prostitution of a minor isn't. And, that's the charge that Aidan had him arrested on. However, if he's extradited back to Domino-" A glance from his employer cut Thom off. "I'm sorry, Jounouchi-san," he said softly, noticing the relief and remorse warring in the boy's expressive eyes. 

Smiling half-heartedly, Jou waved the apology away and gave him the thumbs up before tugging on Seto's arm once more. "Home," he mouthed, only to have the massive yawn that followed cut off in surprise as Seto picked him up. "Hey!" he protested hoarsely, "I can-" 

"Easy, Pup," Seto teased, kissing the tip of the nose that wrinkled up at him. "Your pants are unfit to wear," he stated, his eyes flicking over to where the police were in the process of cleaning up Drake's mess, "And, right now the only thing preventing the entire room from getting a glimpse at your goods is this blanket. Of course," he continued, moving as if to set the blonde on his feet, "If neither that nor the thought of a half-mile trek through a tropical forest in your current state of dress bothers you, then-" Even Thom couldn't help but laugh as Jou clung desperately to Seto, nearly losing the blanket anyway in his attempts to remain off of his feet. Finally relenting, Seto replaced the arm that had been supporting Jou's knees and smirked down at him. "See Puppy," he concluded as he felt Jou sigh in relief and nuzzle into his neck, "Master always knows- ouch!" He yanked his head away and glared down at the boy, who had none-too-gently nipped his neck. "Bad dog!" Rolling his eyes as the body in his arms shook with silent laughter, Seto gestured for Thom to lead the way. Following the same course Seto had taken, the small group made their way back to the tavern where- thankfully- the rental car awaited. After that, it was only a matter of minutes before they were back at the beach house and settling in for what was left of the night.

Despite his state of exhaustion, Jou had insisted on a shower, desperate to scrub away the invisible filth of Drake's pawing. Once dressed, he headed into his bedroom, pausing in the doorway with a soft look on his face. Seto, who had insisted on remaining close by lest Jou needed anything, had fallen asleep on the small guest-bed. Padding silently across the room, the blonde leaned down and gently brushed the chestnut bangs out of the sleeping boy's face. 

The slight action woke the brunette, who yawned and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he murmured, immediately moving to vacate the bed. 

One silent word from the blonde's lips stopped him. "Stay." 

Blushing lightly, Seto moved over and instantly found himself with an armful of very warm, freshly-showered, sweet-smelling puppy. Sighing contentedly, Jou nuzzled in, but not before 'voicing' one last statement. "Dessert tomorrow," he mouthed, grinning sleepily at Seto's shocked expression as his lips descended to the brunette's in what was by far the sweetest goodnight kiss Seto had ever received. After they broke apart, Seto shifted the nearly-slumbering blonde in order to turn off the lamp. Marveling at the way that a bed designed for one could so easily accommodate two, he draped his arm over Jou in a loose embrace, and followed him into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The strong beams from the rising sun came streaming in through the window onto the bed. Seto yawned and rolled up into a seated position, cursing himself for forgetting to close the heavy blinds that blocked out the rays that always shone so brightly in the morning. His mumbling grew louder as, eyes closed, he groped for the small radio he kept at his bedside- there so that he could catch up with the outside world as he readied himself for the day. Coming up empty handed, he finally opened his eyes, only to look around the room in confusion. Everything from the terror of Jou's disappearance to the comfort of falling asleep with the blonde in his arms came back to him as he finally realized what room he was in. 

_‘Hnn,’_ Seto thought, glancing at the disheveled covers, _‘The sun must have woken the puppy up too.’_ Chuckling lightly at the thought of the constantly oversleeping Jounouchi waking up before him, he pushed the covers aside and stood up, only to notice a piece of paper flutter to the ground. Picking it up curiously, he scanned the familiar writing.

_Seto- I thought I could do this, but I can't. Ever since our dance that day, I realized I had feelings for you. I tried to push them back but, with every kiss and touch and glance, they grew. Then, when I woke up in your arms this morning, I knew I was lost. I will never forget what you have done for me but, Seto, if I stay any longer, I won't be able to let go. If I don't leave now, I won't be able to keep my end of our "what happens stays" deal- not when I leave the island, not when I get back home, not ever. With that being said and with Dad in jail, there's nothing left for me here. I'm going home. Thanks again. I will never forget **anything**. Jou_

By the time he had finished reading, Seto's face had paled and he had collapsed onto the bed. His eyes filled as he continued to stare at the paper unseeingly. He couldn't believe that Jou was gone- that he felt that, after everything that had happened over the past twenty-four hours, Seto still wanted to leave everything behind.

 _‘What indication did you give him that you felt otherwise?’_ his mind taunted. _‘You were pretty adamant about that little part of the deal; does the phrase 'your stay is to be completely forgotten as soon as the wheels of the plane leave the tarmac for Domino' ring a bell?_ Seto winced as he recalled his own words, his heart aching with the hurt he had caused Jou. In all of their kissing and caressing, even last night during the rescue, and later, when Seto had laid in Jou's bed and had taken him into his arms, not _once_ had he verbalized the fact that he wanted more than just a vacation fling- that he wanted a relationship. Cursing himself for his callous stupidity, he rolled over on the bed and buried his face in the pillow that still bore Jou's scent- that still bore the warmth from his golden head. Then the realization hit him like a bolt of lightning and, throwing himself off of the bed, he dashed across the hall to his room to dress. The pillow had still been warm. There still might be time.

*****

Not taking the time to awaken Thom, Seto drove himself. The parking lot at the small airport was practically empty and, ignoring the 'no parking' signs, he pulled up outside the terminal doors, shut the car down, and pocketed the keys. 

"Hey!" the lot attendant exclaimed in irritation. "You can't just-"

"Kaiba Seto," the brunette flung over his shoulder, cutting the man off. "Address your protest to KaibaCorp. It'll reach me." The man's mouth gaped open as Seto brushed past him and into the terminal building. Ignoring the private gates to the left he veered to the right, hoping against hope that one of the three public gates that serviced the island would give an indication that Jou was still there. Reading the "departed on time" signs at the first two counters, his hope began to fail. Seto quickened his stride to an almost-run in his anxiety to reach the third gate. The heaviness in his heart lifted as- when he rounded the corner- he saw Jou standing at the counter. However, his joyous feeling dampened when he came within hearing distance and heard the desperation in Jou's voice.

"-some mistake," he was saying to the woman pleadingly. "It's Jounouchi Katsuya. Could ya please check again?" 

"I'm sorry, young man," she replied, her cool voice bordering on rude. "It states right here that the ticket for one Jounouchi Katsuya was refunded in full to one Jounouchi Katashi three days ago."

 _‘Three days ago?’_ Seto thought, his hatred for Jou's father growing even stronger. _‘That would have been the day that I found Jou on the beach with Drake! That bastard had **counted** on Drake using Jou to settle his debt!’_

Apparently the same thought crossed Jou's mind. Trying to keep his voice steady, the blonde gave up arguing, thanked the woman, and turned away- his shoulders slumped in defeat. Seto's heart broke as he watched Jou make it as far as the last row of seats in the waiting area before collapsing into a chair and hiding his face. Immediately the brunette moved to his side. 

"Bastard," Jou choked out, his face still buried in his hands thus missing Seto's approach. "Fuckin' bastard. Now what the hell am I supposed ta do?" Jou's trembling body stiffened as he felt a pair of strong arms embrace him.

"Come home with me," a gentle voice responded, an equally gentle hand stroking his hair. 

The hands fell from Jou's face and he jerked back in surprise when he saw the brunette kneeling in front of him. "Se- Seto?" Too shocked to resist, Jou let Seto draw him closer, allowing him to cup his face as his thumbs wiped away his tears. "I- I don't understand. I thought that-"

"Silly Puppy," he whispered softly, leaning in to kiss Jou's quivering lips. "Did you really think I'd just let you run away?" 

When he pulled back Jou's eyes searched his beseechingly, their expression a mixture of confusion and hope. "But what about-"

Seto laid a gentle finger over his lips. "When a person goes to Vegas with the intent of letting 'what happens stay', they mean the secrets. The shame. The sins." Still on his knees, still cupping Jou's face, Seto moved closer. "I don't want to keep you a secret." He rested his forehead against Jou's. "I could never be ashamed of you." His lips were close enough for Jou to feel his words. "What I feel for you feels too good, too _right_ to be a sin." Jou’s breath caught as the tender words were followed by a tender kiss. "They leave the worthless things behind, Katsuya," Seto whispered, pulling just barely away. "Never the jackpot." 

A new batch of tears threatened Jou's eyes as he offered the brunette a tremulous smile. "Do- Do you mean that?" he whispered, almost afraid to believe. 

Seto's answer was simple. Brushing his lips against Jou's one last time, he rose and extended a hand. "Come home with me," he repeated, smiling at the blonde as he dashed his tears away and accepted the invitation. Grabbing Jou's suitcase with his free hand, he led the shorter teen out to the car, noting with a small amount of smugness that no ticket waited for him on the windshield. It appeared that the power of the Kaiba name really _was_ known throughout the world. Tossing the suitcase in the back, Seto climbed behind the wheel and turned on the engine, starting slightly when his leg came into contact with Jou's. Bypassing the passenger seat completely, the blonde had opted to slide to the middle, buckling himself next to Seto.

"Do ya mind?" he asked softly, looking at the brunette almost shyly.

"Not at all." Seto replied just as softly, losing himself in Jou's eyes. The sound of a door slamming brought him back to his senses and, tearing his eyes away, he drove off- ignoring the irritated lot attendant that was gesturing to the sign that stated 'please turn vehicle off while waiting.' 

The ride home was silent; once Seto parked the car, he allowed his head to rest on the one that had fallen against his shoulder shortly after leaving the airport. Reluctant to wake the sleeping boy, he allowed his own eyes to slip closed.

"So are we goin' in, or what?" a gentle voice teased, causing his eyes to re-open.

"I thought you were asleep," Seto replied lightly, removing his head from Jou's. When he shifted to look at the blonde, all traces of teasing were gone.

"Nuh huh," Jou denied softly. "I just- I needed to touch ya." His face colored and he dropped his eyes away. "To be sure this is happenin'. To be sure this is real." 

Seto's heart melted as Jou's tone of voice pled for reassurance. Gently he reached out and lifted the boy's face, forcing him to meet his eyes. The need he saw in those eyes took his breath away. The physical need was there, but outshining that were a thousand other needs: The need to be worth something more than a bag of drugs or a hooker's trick. The need to be wanted for more than just the minimum wage paycheck he could bring home, or for the drug dealer's debt he could pay. The need to be important for who he was, not for what he could do. The need to belong to someone and to have someone belong to him. The need to be needed. The need to be loved. Without a word, Seto released Jou's face and exited the car, moving to the other side to open the door for him. When the blonde reached around to retrieve his suitcase, Seto stopped him.

"Leave it," he whispered huskily, taking Jou's hand in his. "We'll get it later." The boys entered the house silently, realizing that, given the late night and the fact that it was just after seven, Thom would still be asleep. Placing the keys on the counter, Seto led Jou to his room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. Moving to the French doors, he pulled the sheer curtains across the glass but left the blinds open, allowing the room to be bathed in a warm, gentle light. Turning back toward the blonde, he made one more stop- turning the radio by his bed on to a soft jazz station. Once everything met his approval, he returned to Jou, immediately pulling him into his arms and gently but firmly claiming his mouth. Opening his heart, Seto poured all of his want and need, all of his emotions into that one kiss, relishing the way Jou responded in turn. Sliding a hand up to tangle his fingers in Jou's silken hair, Seto deepened the kiss, sending his tongue out to probe at Jou's lips. Instantly they parted and his tongue dove in- still gentle, but eager- tasting and feeling and stroking over palate and teeth and sensitive flesh before dancing across Jou's tongue in an invitation to move. 

Taking his cue, Jou eagerly responded, licking and twirling his tongue with Seto's as the brunette coaxed him into his mouth. Forcing his tongue to remain still, he allowed the blonde full access, allowed him to taste and explore as he had tasted and explored. Only when Jou became aggressive, only when he began to suckle Seto's tongue in the knee buckling way that made the controlling brunette want to surrender everything did he pull back. 

_‘Later,’_ he thought dazedly as he rested his forehead against the panting blonde's. _‘I'll give in to him later. This first time is mine.’_ Returning to Jou's mouth, he teased him with a kiss before moving his lips away to trail up his jaw line to his ear. Nipping at the delicate cusp earned him a whimper and Seto couldn't help but chuckle, the resulting stream of air sending a shiver through Jou's frame. Noticing the response Seto blew again, and followed the action with a whisper.

"Do you want this, Katsuya?" he asked, each heated word receiving its own punctuating shudder. "Do you want me?" A gentle tongue probed the sensitive opening before slipping down to teasingly flick at the lobe. "Because gods, I want you." With that admission Seto's mouth moved to Jou's neck, teasing the flesh there as he waited for an answer. 

Jou nearly sobbed at the tenderness of Seto's words and ministrations. The fact that the brunette not only wanted him, but cared enough about him to ask before continuing, added fuel to the desire already burning within him. "Yes," he rasped, moaning lowly as Seto's mouth slid up to the sensitive flesh behind his ear. "Seto-"

"Shhh." Seto backed away just enough to remove their shirts before pulling Jou to him again. "I'll take care of you," he whispered, sliding his hand down Jou's chest and over his waistband to cup his cloth covered need. Seto locked eyes with Jou, a shudder passing through his own body at the sight of those smoky eyes. "I promise I will." Squeezing lightly, he released the blonde's erection and grasped his hand, leading him to the bed. He sat Jou on the edge and pushed him back gently, waiting until the blonde situated himself in the center of the mattress before climbing up to straddle him. "God, you’re beautiful," Seto breathed as he hovered over the shorter teen, permitting only their lips to touch as he claimed Jou's mouth again. 

Jou wrapped his arms around him needily, trying to pull him down, but Seto resisted, smirking against his mouth. Ignoring the blonde's frustrated growl, he moved his mouth back to Jou's ear. "Katsuya." The combination of his name and the hot breath that accompanied it pulled another low moan from Jou's throat. Seto's cock pulsed at the sound and he took a shuddering breath, trying to rein in his own need to fulfill the ones that Jou's eyes had expressed so desperately. "So sexy," he whispered, punctuating his statement by trailing kisses down the straining tendon in Jou's neck. "So perfect." The heated whisper was in Jou's other ear this time, followed by more kisses- this time along the jaw line to his mouth. "My beautiful, sexy, perfect boy." 

Jou couldn't help but cry out- Seto's words were arousing him more than any touch had ever done before. Covering Jou's mouth with his own, Seto swallowed the cry, forcefully plundering with his tongue in an effort to alleviate the pressure building inside of him. Pulling himself away from those lips, he returned to the spot he had started on Jou's neck, bringing forth another pleasured cry as he took the skin between his teeth and suckled lightly- stopping just as the blood came to the surface. "Mine," he whispered hotly, brushing Jou's lips again before dropping his mouth to trail along the blonde's collar bone. Again he stopped to kiss and nip, nursing the bony protrusion to the left of Jou's shoulder until yet another mark was left. " _My_ boy." 

Jou whimpered as Seto verbally claimed him again. "Hard, Seto," he moaned, writhing beneath him, desperate for contact. "So hard."

"Oh, but Puppy," he replied huskily, bringing his hands up to caress Jou's shoulders. "There's so much more of you to touch-" He slid his hands down Jou's chest, pausing at his pert brown nipples. "-To worship-" He took the nubs between his thumbs and forefingers and began pulling and twisting gently. "-To taste." 

Jou cried out again as that teasing mouth finally found purchase on his chest, Seto's teeth and tongue mimicking what his fingers had been doing seconds before. However, the brunette's free hand didn't remain idle. Slowly, gently, almost tickling, it made its way down Jou's abdomen, the quivering muscles beneath the taut skin sending a shiver of delight up Seto's spine. Circling a finger around Jou's navel, he picked up the trail of downy hair that led to what lay hidden beneath the blonde's shorts. Ignoring the hand that was trying to guide him beneath the material, Seto traced the waistband teasingly, brushing lower with each pass he made- until his fingers encountered the hot, damp spot where the head of Jou's weeping cock waited for him to free it. Both boys groaned as Seto massaged the spot, encouraging more of the liquid to seep through to his fingers. Pulling his mouth from Jou's chest, Seto locked eyes with him and raised his moistened fingers to his lips. 

Jou's hazed eyes widened with comprehension and he groaned, his hips twitching sharply as he watched Seto's tongue flick out to taste before sliding those fingers into his mouth. Every muscle in his body clenched, fighting against his release, to no avail. Watching the brunette lave his fingers of _his_ essence was the most erotic thing the blonde had ever witnessed and that, combined with the kisses, caresses, and sweetly seductive words, sent him over the edge before his cock could even be freed. 

Feeling the tense, rapid jerk that indicated Jou's orgasm, Seto removed the fingers from his mouth and caught the blonde's wordless cry with his lips as he held Jou to him. He looked down in surprise when, as the blonde's heart rate began to slow, Jou pulled away. "Puppy?" he asked, his concern deepening when Jou refused to meet his eyes. "Katsuya, what is it?"

"What do ya think?" he mumbled ashamedly, flicking his eyes toward his crotch. Jou's eyes widened when Seto pulled him into a searing kiss. 

"Watching you come like that was one of the most breathtaking things I have ever seen," the brunette whispered huskily against his lips before pulling away to continue, punctuating each pause with a kiss to the mentioned area. "The way the color heated your cheeks, the way you flared your eyes and nose, the way you barred your beautiful neck, the way your hot mouth cried silently to the heavens-" He broke away before Jou could deepen the kiss. "But, most of all, the fact that it was all for me, all _because_ of me." Finally he returned his mouth to Jou's, kissing him passionately. "It was exquisite," he purred after breaking the kiss. "I have _got_ to see it again." 

Suddenly, Jou wrapped his arms around the brunette, finally succeeding in pulling him down on top of him. Both boys moaned at the contact and Jou bucked into him slightly, looking at Seto with pleasure-hazed eyes.

"Then what are ya waitin' for?" he asked provocatively, tracing his fingers up and down the other teen's back. 

The invitation, the heat in Jou's voice, touch, and eyes shattered what little control Seto had. With one final, ravenous kiss, he slid off the blonde and, stopping to retrieve a small bottle of lotion from the nightstand, moved to the foot of the bed. He felt Jou's eyes upon him as he rapidly divested himself of his pants, closing his eyes and groaning in relief as his erection was finally freed. Hearing Jou’s moan, he opened his eyes, noting with satisfaction where the blonde's gaze was locked. "Easy, Baby," he purred, reaching down to stroke himself as he stepped closer to the bed. "It'll be yours, soon." 

Jou stared in avid fascination as Seto continued to work his own cock, mesmerized by the way the elegant hand pulled and stroked and twisted the long, thick shaft. The need to feel that massive, hard heat inside him became overwhelming, and he shifted his pleading eyes to the brunette's face. "Seto, God, please!" Jou knew he was begging, but he didn't care. "I can't- I need- God, Seto take me! Fill me! Fuck me, please!" 

Seto's cock jerked in his hand, the pre-come flowing freely at the sound of his lover-to-be's imploring voice. "Don't worry Puppy," he promised huskily, dropping his erection as he knelt on the bed. "I'll bury this bone. But in the meantime," he whispered, bringing his fingers back to his cock as Jou watched and gathering some of the leaking fluid, "Here's a treat to hold you 'till I get rid of these." Bringing his sticky fingers up to Jou's mouth, he busied his own with the button on Jou's shorts, groaning lasciviously as the scent and taste of his lover's arousal assaulted him at the same time the blonde eagerly accepted his fingers to suckle his taste off of them. 

Unwilling to toy with the obstinate fastener for more than a few moments, Seto slowly withdrew his fingers and sat up, practically tearing the shorts open. The sight of Jou's long slender cock shooting up through the open fly brought forth a moan from Seto's throat. "Perfect," he panted, sliding off the end of the bed to remove the last barrier between them. "Beautiful. Just like the rest of you." Reaching for the lotion, he moved to position Jou's legs, only to find them already parted. The vision of those lanky limbs spread just for him, knees up and cocked to either side to fully expose his tightly puckered hole, just about sent the brunette over the edge. "So hot," he groaned, opening the lotion and coating his fingers liberally. "You're so fucking hot." Laying his head on Jou's thigh, Seto circled his entrance, gently rubbing the lotion in before moving to penetrate. He tried to move slowly, but the heat that met his probing finger teased him mercilessly and, fighting for control, he paused in his ministrations. 

Jou felt him hesitate, and pushed himself up on his elbows to investigate. Sensing the war between restraint and desire that Seto was fighting, he pushed himself up further. Supporting himself on one arm, he gently ran a hand through the brunette's tousled locks. "It's okay, Babe," he soothed, feeling a small amount of pride at the whimper that his tender words and petting produced. "I promise. I ain't gonna break." 

Jou's sultry vow sent Seto into motion once more. Still unwilling to take the blonde completely unprepared, he withdrew his finger, only to re-enter with two. Taking Jou at his word, he quickly pushed them past the muscled barrier and thrust them in as far and as fast as he could. Jou screamed at the sensation, arching off the bed and crying Seto's name as he did so. The fact that his fingers had hit home on their very first stroke encouraged the brunette to repeat his actions, brushing against Jou's prostate until the blonde eagerly began to match him thrust for thrust- practically riding his fingers.

"Now!" Seto rasped, removing his fingers and positioning himself between Jou's wantonly spread thighs. "I need my boy _now_!" His last word was punctuated with a snap of his hips as he buried his cock deep inside of Jou's ass. 

Jou's cry was a little more pained this time but he arched up anyway, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck. "Move, Seto," he implored, punctuating his request with a needy kiss and a roll of his hips. "Take me hard. Make me yours." 

Eagerly accepting the invitation, Seto lay him back on the bed before rising to a kneeling position. Grabbing Jou's leg above the ankle and kissing the bony protrusion, he rested his foot on his shoulder, repeating the process with the blonde's other leg. Placing his hands on the headboard, he arched his hips away from his lover, sliding his cock out until just the tip remained before slamming back in with a groan. Noting his lover's pleasured expression, but still not getting the reaction he desired, he removed his hands from the wall and shifted Jou's legs further down his arms, and thus further apart. This time his eager thrust was rewarded with a husky cry as Jou arched into him in return. Having found the spot, the brunette set a relentless rhythm, pounding harshly into the body beneath him. Each pleasured wail from his beautiful lover sent him closer to the edge and, when he saw Jou reach down to stroke his own cock, he knew it wouldn't be long. 

"Do it Puppy," he panted, licking his lips as he watched the beautiful length of flesh being fisted by Jou's slender hand. "Make yourself come. Make yourself come for me." He punctuated his request with a particularly deep thrust and this time, instead of withdrawing, he ground himself against and into his lover. Jou's eyes rolled back at the assault on his prostate and, screaming Seto's name, he released, his body convulsing with the force of his orgasm. The sight of the blonde in the throes of ecstasy had Seto roaring his own release, and his vision went white as the hot, clenching muscles of his lover's passage completely milked him dry. As his vision cleared and his breathing evened out, he moved to pull out of Jou, only to have the boy stop him. 

"Not yet," he pleaded hoarsely, lifting his arms toward his lover. "Not 'till you're holdin' me." Seto smiled at him softly and- as carefully as he could- lowered himself into Jou's needy arms. Sliding one of his own arms under Jou's back, he rolled up on his side, allowing his flaccid member to slip out as he pulled Jou tightly to his chest. Sighing contentedly, the blonde snuggled in, giggling as the fine hair on Seto's chest tickled his nose. 

Seto grinned at the sound and responded by nuzzling his own nose in Jou's soft tresses. "Such a cute little puppy," he teased, his grin widening as Jou nipped playfully at his chest. " _My_ cute little Pup-" An ear splitting yawn prevented him from finishing his statement.

"Yep," Jou affirmed after a sleepy yawn of his own. "Yours and nobody else's."

Seto pulled back and locked eyes with Jou. "Me too," he said softly, leaning in for a kiss, and missing the mischievous glint in his lover's eyes.

"You're a cute little puppy too?" Jou asked innocently as Seto released his lips. 

The brunette rolled his eyes as the smaller boy giggled again. "Make Inu," he retorted sleepily, pulling Jou back against his chest. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"I know," Jou said softly, closing his eyes and giving in to the slumberous call that had already claimed his lover. "I know."


	10. Chapter 10

The soft, padding sound of bare feet on hardwood floors woke Seto from his slumber. His blue eyes blinked sleepily as he watched Jou cross over to the French doors. Judging from the rumbling and pattering sounds he heard, a storm had blown in from the ocean. As quietly as he could, the blonde slid open the heavy glass to let in the sweet-smelling breeze. Not realizing the brunette was awake, he stood for a moment, the light and shadow playing off his naked body in an almost ethereal way.

"Gods you're beautiful," Seto declared again softly, smirking when the blonde jumped upon hearing his voice.

"Shit, Seto- don't do that ta me!" Jou reprimanded as he headed back to the bed. "And I ain't beautiful either."

"Are too," Seto replied, a worried expression settling on his face as he noticed Jou's gait. Silently, he pulled back the covers and waited for the blonde to climb back in before addressing his concern. "Are you okay, Katsuya?" he asked, gently brushing the blonde's soft bangs back to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Did I hurt you?" 

Jou grunted slightly and snuggled into Seto's arms. "Nah," he said, belying his response by rolling up to his side. "Nothin' I can't handle anyways." He silenced the brunette's apology before it could be made. "An' nothin' I didn't ask for either." He grinned cheekily, replacing his silencing finger with his lips. Willingly the brunette accepted the exchange, relishing the taste which had so easily become an addiction. Sliding his hands down Jou's back he deepened the kiss, slightly arching against his lover. Feeling Seto's awakening arousal press against his thigh, Jou pulled away and made a show of placing his pillow between the brunette and himself. "As much as I love ya, Set’, I'm not up to a repeat performance quite yet," he stated, glaring at his lover teasingly. The playful expression faded when he noticed the serious look in the brunette's eyes.

"What did you say?" Seto asked slowly, never breaking his gaze. 

Jou's voice took on a tone of confusion. "Uh, that I'm not up to-"

"Before that!" The brunette pressed, almost impatiently. 

Jou thought for a moment, and then his face flushed with color when he realized what he had said. "That I love ya," he whispered, dropping his eyes and picking at the bedspread with his hand. Suddenly the pillow was gone- tossed to the floor in Seto's haste to get to the blonde. In one swift motion, Jou was pinned to the bed by a pair of strong arms and a pair of intense blue eyes.

"I love you, too," Seto declared before claiming Jou's lips in a kiss which echoed his sincerity in its intensity. "And besides," he purred seductively after they had broken apart, "Who said it had to be a "repeat" performance?" He smirked as he watched the expression of startled comprehension flash across Jou's face, only to be replaced with a smirk of his own.

"Is that so?" he asked huskily, sliding his hands up his captor's arms. "Well, in _that_ case-" he had just hooked a leg around the longer ones of his lover to flip them, when a knock was heard at the door. Jou growled in frustration, glaring daggers in the direction of the noise. "Damn it, Thom, go away!" he yelled. Seto's mouth gaped open and he stared down at the blonde in shocked disbelief. "What?" Jou asked mock innocently, grinning up at the taller boy.

"Uh, Kaiba-san?" Thom's voice was muffled through the door.

"It's alright, Thom," Seto said quickly, covering Jou's mouth with his hand. "I'll be right down." He turned his attention back to his lover. "You, Katsuya, are a bad, _bad_ dog," he scolded, his blue eyes glinting playfully as he removed his hand and saw the petulant pout that had formed on Jou's lips. "And you _will_ be punished." Unable to resist, he kissed the blonde one last time before sliding off of him and onto the floor. On his way to the bathroom, he bent down to pick up the discarded clothes from earlier that morning.

"Fuck!" Seto straightened and looked over at the bed. Jou sat on the edge, his arms crossed over his chest, an irritated expression on his face, and sporting an erection that was obvious even through the blanket draped over his hips. "Just so ya know,” he said crossly. "You can consider my punishment served."

The brunette quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "How do you figure that, Pup?" The second brow shot up to join its twin when the blonde gestured toward his crotch.

"Do ya have any idea what ya did to me, stickin' your ass in the air like that? An' you were so close to bein' mine too," he grumbled, scowling when Seto broke into a laugh.

"I'm sorry, Jou," he chuckled, moving over to where the blonde sat. Noticing that the disgruntled look remained, he reached down and pulled the other boy to his feet. "I'm already yours, Katsuya," he stated softly. "And, I'm as disappointed as you are." Jou looked at him, expecting to see a teasing expression on his face. When he realized that Seto was serious, he relented and let the brunette pull him into an embrace. "Thom wouldn't have knocked if it wasn't important," the taller boy murmured into Jou's hair. "Besides, we've got all the time in the world. Unless of course-" He pulled away slightly to look into Jou's eyes. "-you're planning to run away again." Seto tried to hide the worry that flashed through his eyes, but his lover caught it.

"Nuh-huh." He declared, nuzzling into the taller boy's neck. "As long as you'll have me, my runnin' days are done." Sighing lightly, he stepped out of Seto's embrace. "You better go see what Thom wanted," Jou said reluctantly. "I'm gonna get in the shower." Grinning impishly, he waited until Seto turned to walk away, and then delivered a smart slap to his ass. The brunette yelped loudly and turned to glare at him. "Just remember," Jou stated, still grinning as he stepped into the bathroom. "Next time that's mine." Seto rolled his eyes but couldn't help laughing at his lover's antics. Grabbing the robe that Jou handed him before shutting the bathroom door, he put it on and headed downstairs to find Thom.

*****

"Are you sure?" Seto looked at the man, his face slightly pale.

"Yes, Kaiba-san," Thom confirmed, his voice apologetic. "One of your contacts from the broadcasting station notified me a few minutes ago. By the time he saw the transcript, it was too late to stop the segment from airing." Thom's voice took on a determined edge. "I don't know how they learned about this, but rest assured, Kaiba-san, we _will_ find out. Your top PR man has informed me that, while we weren't alerted in time to stop the broadcast, he is already working on damage control. I just can't figure out how they found out so quickly," he concluded with a frustrated look on his face. 

A vision of a dark haired man flashed through the brunette's mind. "I have a pretty good idea," Seto growled, his eyes narrowing slightly. _‘And if I'm right, he won't be scrubbing autopsy tables- he'll be on one,’_ he added darkly to himself. "Go ahead and turn it on, Thom," he said aloud, indicating the small TV that sat in the living area. "Hopefully, it'll be over and done with before Jou comes down stairs. Kami only knows _what_ they're going to say, and I haven't had a chance to fill him in on last night's details yet. He's been through enough these past few days," he explained at Thom's questioning glance. "I don't want him hurt again. I realize that Jounouchi will hear it eventually but-"

"What am I gonna hear?" Seto and Thom spun around just in time to see the blonde stick his head into the refrigerator.

"I thought you were going to shower," Seto claimed, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice despite his worry. 

The blonde chuckled as he came out holding an apple. "My stomach made other plans." He took a bite and swallowed, looking at the brunette questioningly. "Now, what is it that I'm gonna hear?" 

Sighing heavily, Seto took him by the hand and led him to the couch. "Remember last night at that shack- how I said we had a lot to talk about?" _‘God, was that only last night?’_ he thought wonderingly as he watched Jou nod, his mouth full of apple. "Well, let's just start by-" He was cut off by a burst of annoying techno music that indicated the start of the news. "Just promise me something, Puppy," he said quickly, his voice and eyes anxious. "Promise me you won't say or do anything until we've listened to this and had a chance to talk." 

Jou's eyes widened slightly and he swallowed the mouth full of fruit. "Seto, what's-"

"Katsuya, _please_!" Startled by the intensity of the brunette's plea, he snapped his mouth shut and nodded mutely. "Thank you." The worried expression on Seto's face lessened slightly and he brushed Jou's cheek with a kiss. Reaching down to grasp Jou's hand as the cameras focused on the news desk, he gave it a slight squeeze as the man began to speak.

~"This is Timothy Harrison with the international evening news. As we are all aware, drug trafficking is a world-wide problem that has continued to grow, despite the efforts of law enforcement and narcotic control agencies. In response to Interpol's request for assistance, many countries have encouraged their major cities to initiate taskforces to investigate and reduce the buying and selling of illegal substances in their area. Unfortunately, these units are rarely effective as most of them are under-funded and under-staffed. However, today, we bring you the story of a successful takedown from a taskforce based in the port city of Domino in the Kanagawa Prefecture of Japan."~

 

Seto felt Jou jerk slightly and he flicked his eyes toward the blonde. He could tell by his pale color and wide eyes that the other was uneasy. "Hey," he said softly, raising his other hand to brush back Jou's bangs. "You okay?"

"Yeah,” he replied, giving the brunette a nervous smile. "Nothin' bad so far, ne? Maybe it'll just be one of them 'here's the basics' thingies where no names are mentioned." Seto doubted it, especially if what he suspected was true. Unable to offer the blonde any verbal reassurance, he shifted slightly and pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around him as the man continued.

~"In a pre-taped interview straight from Domino City, reporter Kuromizu Nanashi fills us in on the details."~ 

The scene on the television suddenly switched from one of the newsroom to one of downtown Domino, where a slender Asian man stood on the steps of a familiar brick building.

~"Good evening," he greeted. "The building in front of which I stand is the NPA office, located in the center of Domino. Towering behind it just a few blocks away-" The man gestured over his shoulder and the camera changed its angle slightly. "Is the building that houses the home office of KaibaCorp, a major corporation whose cutting edge technology is recognized throughout the world. How are the two connected? NPA employee Aidan Moore is here to explain."~

Jou's body tensed in Seto's arms as the camera lens swung to Aidan. Feeling the change in posture, Seto tightened his embrace and rested his chin on Jou's shoulder. 

"It's okay, Puppy," he soothed, silently cursing his uncanny knack for being right. "Let's just see what he has to say." Seething inwardly, he listened as the reporter encouraged Aidan to tell the viewers 'a little bit about himself'. He could almost _see_ the man preen as he explained who he was and how he was connected to the 'bust'- conveniently failing to mention that he was merely a clerk on vacation when he stated he was a member of the NPA who just happened to be 'at the right place at the right time.'

~"Now correct me if I'm wrong, Mr. Moore," Kuromizu stated. "But you were the only agent present at the time, correct?"

"That is correct," Aidan stated proudly, looking- if possible- even more pleased with himself than before. "Fortunately, the island's police force was more than willing to meet my demands for assistance."

"Is it also true that the man called Faipa, the alleged kingpin of the drug ring, nearly escaped?" 

Aidan shook his head and chuckled wryly. "Bless those island boys," he stated, referring to the officers in a patronizing tone. "They did the best they could. But yes, had it not been for my training and ability to take control of any situation, the man would have gotten away. Fortunately, however, I was able to direct them through a basic track and trap maneuver and I, er, _we_ nabbed him." 

"Bullshit!" The teens swiveled their heads toward Thom, whose face immediately turned red. Jou merely quirked an eyebrow, but Seto gaped at the man, his expression a mixture of amusement and disbelief.

"Why, Thom!" he teased once he got over his initial shock. "I didn't know you were capable of such language!" He chuckled as the color in the man's face deepened.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, Kaiba-san," he apologized embarrassedly. "But listening to that liar- it just slipped out." 

Seto waved the apology away. "No apology needed," he stated sincerely. "Just fill me in on what you- Ouch, Puppy, what was that for?" Seto glared and rubbed the spot where Jou had nudged him none too gently.

"Would ya be quiet?" The blonde hissed irately, ignoring both the whine and the glare that came from the taller teen. "He's talkin' again."

Realizing just how tense his lover was, Seto let it go. "Sorry," he murmured quietly, returning his chin to Jou's shoulder.

~"In speaking with you earlier," Kuromizu continued, "You alluded to the fact that, while the bust ended well, some blood was shed. Can you elaborate?"

Aidan's face took on a grave expression. "Sadly, injury and loss of life is always a risk in operations such as this," he stated somberly. "Especially when civilians unnecessarily become involved." Seto's eyes narrowed. "Unfortunately, such was the case this time. The man who was killed was Taylor Drake- a small time drug runner from right here in Domino. And, while it is true that the man was armed with a knife and holding a hostage, his death may have been prevented if a civilian and his henchman would have left things to the professionals. As it was, they rushed in, the civilian got stabbed, and Drake ended up dead."~

"That lying, conniving son of a bitch!" Seto spat furiously as the reporter went off on some statistical tangent about how many civilians were needlessly injured in police activities every year. "I wasn't stabbed- I was barely scratched! And he makes it sound like I'm some glory-seeking idiot and Thom's a trigger-happy hit man!" 

This time it was Jou's turn to soothe. "Easy, Babe," he said softly, tilting his head to the side to look up at the taller boy. Reaching up and tangling a hand in Seto's hair, he pulled him down for a gentle kiss. "There's no charges on Thom; the entire thing was witnessed by the police chief himself. And, the whole world knows you're no idiot. Now glory- seekin' on the other hand-" He grinned up at his lover, who growled lightly and kissed him on the nose. "'Sides," he added, settling himself into his original position, "The asshole hasn't mentioned any names, yet."

"Yet being the key word," Seto said dryly as they turned back to the broadcast.

~"It does seem unfortunate that Drake was killed before you could question him." The reporter commented. "If this Faipa chooses to not to speak, can we assume that the only real link connecting the drug ring to Domino died with Drake?" 

Aidan smirked, shaking his finger in a 'tsking' manner. "Never assume, Kuromizu-san," he said lightly. "As a matter of fact, we apprehended one of Drake's associates the same night that Drake was shot and killed. The man is also from Domino, and is in custody on the island where this all took place, awaiting extradition to Japan."

"What is the name of this man?" the reporter asked. "Under what charges is he being held?" ~

"Oh shit." Jou's voice was tight with anxiety. "Here it comes." Seto tightened his hold on the now trembling blonde and remained silent. He was too pissed to speak.

~"The man's name is Jounouchi Katashi," Aidan stated, the look on his face giving the impression that he had just tasted something foul. "And, he is being held for prostitution of a minor." The dark- haired man shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "It actually worked out quite well for me- us." He cleared his throat over his error and continued. "It seems that Jounouchi is a long-time friend and client of Drake's. When Jounouchi was unable to come up with the money he owed his 'friend', his son went to Drake as payment. Drake, in turn, offered the boy to Faipa. Because Jounouchi's son is a minor, I'm not allowed to mention his name- but suffice it to say, he was the one being held hostage by Drake."~

The reporter went off on another spiel, this one on the rising problem of internet and real-world child prostitution.

"G- great," Jou stuttered, tears of rage and humiliation threatening his eyes. "Fu- fuckin' Pea- peachy." He took a deep breath, trying to steady his voice. "For all the Jo- Jounouchi's in Domino, th- the fucker might as well ha- have told my name. Hell, he shoulda just po- posted my fuckin' pic- picture!" Giving up on holding back, he hid his face in Seto's chest. "How can I go home now?" he barely managed. "The way he put it makes it sound like I had a choice! They'll all think I was willin' to-"

"It's okay, Baby," Seto whispered, resting his head on Jou's and rocking him gently. "Hush, Love. It'll be okay." Raising an arm briefly, he gestured for Thom to come over to the couch. "Get my computer," he instructed softly, giving the man his password as he continued to comfort Jou. "Go on line and do a census search as to how many families with the surname Jounouchi actually live in Domino. Once you've done that, find out how many of them have sons that are minors." 

Thom nodded, knowing right away what his employer was after. ‘If Kaiba-san's right then we'll have the bastard,’ he thought as left the room, returning with Kaiba's computer just as the reporter began to question Aidan again.

~"Needless to say, we're glad to hear that you were able to rescue Jounouchi's son before any damage was done. But, how did you manage to get to him in time?"

Again Aidan assumed a serious expression. "We were well on our way to Drake's hideout when we came across a civilian making his way toward the same cabin. Unsure of his intent, I commanded my men to hold back." Seto rolled his eyes. The further the man got into the interview the more pompous he became. "A few minutes after the civilian reached the hideout, Faipa exited the building. He almost escaped but-" Aidan chuckled lightly. "Well, we've already discussed my role in _that_." Seto smirked when he heard Thom snort in disgust from where he was working on the computer. He felt Jou smile at the response too, and sighed in relief that the blonde was no longer crying. "Anyhow," the dark haired man continued, "After Faipa left, the civilian entered the cabin. A few seconds later a loud thump was heard, followed by a scream. Assuming the worst, I readied my men to advance when yet another civilian entered the building. I held back until I heard a gunshot, and then we stormed the building."

"What on earth would possess a civilian to go alone into a building, in the dark, in the middle of nowhere, just to save a hostage that not only was involved in a drug ring but, from the sounds of it, a prostitute as well?" 

Again Aidan 'tsked' his finger at the reporter. "You're twisting my words, Kuromizu-san," he scolded, his playful expression belying the pretense that he was upset. "Whether the boy was a willing participant in 'either' of those two cases has not been confirmed. But, in answer to your question about the civilian-" Aidan paused and turned, staring up at the KaibaCorp tower meaningfully. "Love can make a person do crazy things."~

Seto growled, tensing in spite of himself as he considered what all was about to be exposed. He wasn't ashamed of being gay or of being with Jounouchi, either one. And, like he had told Jou that morning, he had no intention of keeping his relationship with the blonde a secret. It was the way it was happening, the total lack of control over the situation that had him fuming. 

Apparently Jou could sense his frustration, because he shifted slightly in Seto's lap. Slowly he eased an arm around the brunette's back, moving his hand in a soothing circular motion. The feeling of his lover's touch and the gentle look in his still-damp eyes took the edge off the taller boy's tension and he relaxed slightly, dropping his head on the other's as they watched the reporter's eyes follow Aidan's line of vision. Despite his years of reporting, Kuromizu could not hide the shocked expression in his eyes.

~”Are you implying that the civilian who led you to-" the dark-haired man cut him off.

"Nobody led me anywhere." Aidan snapped peevishly. "As previously stated, we were at the crime scene when the civilian approached. But," he continued, his features returning to a smug expression, "Your assumption is correct. The first civilian to enter the building was Kaiba Seto. He was followed shortly thereafter by a man who- we can only assume- is a bodyguard of sorts." Aidan's face took on a slightly disgruntled appearance. "Unfortunately, the man's name is not being released due to his connection with the shooting." He moved to continue speaking, but Kuromizu cut him off.

"Excuse me, Mr. Moore," he interrupted politely, "But, earlier in our interview, you stated that you could not give out the name of the hostage due to his age. It is a known fact that Kaiba-sama is not yet of legal age himself-" Aidan waved him off impatiently.

"While Kaiba-sama is technically a minor," he began, rolling his eyes slightly at the honorific, "Due to his status as CEO, he is treated as an adult in all legal matters regarding his corporation. Therefore, his name may be used in any story directly involving KaibaCorp. And, since it was a KaibaCorp employee who put the bullet through Drake's head, then I'd say this story qualifies, wouldn't you?"

"And, what about the wording you chose to explain _why_ Kaiba-sama put himself in danger for this boy? Surely you realize what your statement implied?"

"Oh," Aidan stated with a smirk. "That wasn't an implication- that was a statement of fact. I heard it straight from the CEO's mouth. Kaiba Seto is Jounouchi's son's lover." 

The reporter snapped his gaping jaw shut and attempted to compose himself before asking his final question. "And, is the NPA prepared to back this allegation?" 

For the first time during the interview, Aidan seemed at a loss. Seto watched closely as the man's color paled slightly as he paused, seemingly searching for an answer. Finally he smiled- though not as confidently as before. "It is not the NPA's policy to confirm or deny anything."~

Seto sat up quickly at Aidan's response, nearly spilling Jou onto the floor as the reporter concluded the interview. "Hah!" he exclaimed, clicking off the TV and looking at Jou triumphantly. "We've got him!" Jou opened his mouth to question the brunette, only to stop short as Seto raised a finger. "Just a minute, Puppy," he said, reaching over to the end table to grab his cell phone. Smirking at Jou, he began to count out loud. "Five, four, three, two, one." Sure enough, the phone began to ring. Grinning widely Seto answered, just as the first note was barked out. "Hello Otouto," he said innocently, moving the phone away from his ear in anticipation of his brother's response. "What's up?"


	11. Chapter 11

Even though Seto held the phone to the ear furthest away from Jou, the blonde could still hear the raven-haired boy's response.

"Jou?" Mokuba screeched, causing Seto to flinch and move the phone even further away, " _Jou_ is the totally hot guy that had you so worked up you had to hang up on me and go jac-"

"Mokuba!" Seto sputtered, his face instantly flushing. He didn't know what more embarrassing- the fact that his sibling knew why he had ended their conversation so abruptly that day, or the fact that Jou was smirking at him in a way that left no doubt in Seto's mind that the boy had heard his brother. "Would you quiet down?" he hissed, turning away from the teasing expression that had settled in Jou's eyes.

"Why, Ni-sama?" he taunted as he lowered his voice. "Is your lo-ver right there? Could he hear me?"

"Yes he's right here and yes he could hear you," Seto retorted, playfully shoving Jou away as he fell against him, his body shaking in silent laughter. "You know, Otouto," he continued lightly as he rose and walked to the window, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were more concerned about my love life than about the fact that I was stabbed."

Mokuba snorted. "Puh-leese,” Seto could almost hear him roll his eyes. "If you had been injured that badly, I would have known about it hours ago, so don't try and change the subject. When? How? Why? Details, Ni-sama! I want details!" Seto chuckled, a sudden vision of Mokuba sitting on his bed and hugging his pillow like a gossiping teen-aged girl flashing across his mind.

"Honestly, Mokuba," he berated, taking a quick glance at the clock, "If you listened to the entire interview you know that I don't have time to go into that right now. I've got other things to deal with first. Just answer me one question,” he demanded, his voice taking on a slightly anxious tone. "Are you alright with this?" He didn't explain what he meant by 'this'. He knew that Mokuba would know.

"What?” Mokuba's voice hitched slightly in surprise, "You and Jou? Hell yeah, I'm okay with it. He's totally hot. If I were older _I'd_ take him!"

"Mokuba!" Seto smiled as he listened to the fit of giggles on the other end of the line. "Hands off, Otouto,” he teased in a mock-threatening voice. "The puppy is mine.” The brunette 'oophed' in surprise as a flying pillow caught him in the back of the head. "Besides," he continued, picking up the soft missile and flinging it back at Jou. "I thought you liked girls."

 

"Who says I can't like both?" Mokuba deadpanned. "But seriously, Ni-sama, I'm good with it. I like Jou. He's loyal and kind and smart- though why he chooses to hide that part from the rest of the world is beyond me. Add that to the list of his other attributes, and what more could you ask for? Er, is he okay?" The smaller boy's voice switched to one of concern. "That asshole laid down some pretty heavy implications. ’Course, anyone who knows Jou won't believe a word of it but still-"

"It hit him pretty hard at first,” Seto admitted, choosing to ignore his brother's language- mostly because the term he used was much more polite than the ones going through ~his~ mind. "But he's doing better now."

"And Thom?"

"Thom's fine,” Seto assured. "Nothing ever ruffles him.” The brunette snorted, recalling the man's earlier outburst. "Well, _almost_ nothing. But don't worry, Otouto. Moore'll get his.” He closed his eyes against the memory of Jou's beautiful eyes filled with tears and pain. "I promise he will. But I really do have to go,” he added, looking at the clock again. "I've got to call for the jet and get things around-”

Mokuba cut him off. "We've already got things in motion,” he stated, suddenly sounding more like a vice-president than a twelve-year-old boy. "The jet should be at the airport in three hours’ time, and we've arranged for a press-conference immediately upon your return. The Commander of the Island Police Force has agreed to attend via video phone to answer any questions the press might have as to what _really_ happened.” 

Seto nodded his head, mentally calculating what all he needed to have done before the conference took place. "Good,” he said crisply. "Did you happen to catch Moore's closing statement about the NPA?" 

Mokuba snorted. "Moore,” he said derisively. "What an idiot. Anyone who knows anything about the NPA knows that they never permit an interview on their behalf unless they've confirmed the information. The liar pretty much got himself discharged without our help, ne?"

Seto smirked. "That he did.” Suddenly the brunette saw Thom gesture to him. He moved to peer at the monitor, eyes focusing on the area the man had highlighted. Scanning the information quickly, he gave Thom a delighted grin and returned his attention to what Mokuba was saying.

"-just being let go isn't enough, `specially for what he did to Jou,” he was saying, the petulant tone of voice indicating that the twelve-year-old persona was back.

"I couldn't agree more.” Seto looked around for said blonde, and smiled softly when he saw that he had fallen asleep on the couch. "But I've just come up with a `bargaining chip' that may enable us to do one better than just getting the man fired. No I can't tell you.” Gently Seto reached down and pulled the light blanket off of the back of the couch, draping it over the sleeping boy. "I promise, as soon as I get the details worked out I'll fill you in. I'll see you in a few hours. And thank you for all your help Mokie,” he added softly, reverting back to the childhood nickname. "I'm _very_ proud of you.”   
Hanging up, he quickly filled Thom in on what had been said. Immediately the man rose and left the room, beginning the steps necessary to close the beach house before their departure. Glancing at the clock yet again, the brunette made a quick phone call to the Island Police Department. Pleased with the answers he received there, he disconnected and dialed one last number, wincing as a nasally female voice answered the line.

"NPA Domino. How may I be of assistance?" Wasting no time on pleasantries Seto filled her in on who he was and what he wanted. Within a matter of seconds the person he had demanded to speak to was on the line.

"Kaiba-sama,” The man greeted deferentially. "It's been a while. I wish I could say it's good to hear from you but, given the circumstances-"

"Yes, Tayori-san. You do have quite a mess on your hands, ne?" Seto's choice of words and tone of voice immediately set the tone of the conversation. _‘Let the groveling commence,’_ he thought dryly. 

Tayori cleared his throat. "Rest assured, Kaiba-sama, Moore is being dealt with expediently."

"Based on whose standards?" he demanded, once again allowing his tone of voice state what his words did not.

"Our disciplinary policy is very clear as to how to deal with employees who breach the interview statutes,” Tayori stated nervously. "We were planning on discharging him."

"And, what of the other statutes his interview breached?" Seto pressed. "Once Moore has been discharged, is the NPA prepared to stand responsible in his stead?"

"Oth- other statutes?" the man stammered. "I don't understand."

"Ahh, Tayori-San,” Seto chuckled humorlessly, "I'm sure you do. But just to be sure there's no misunderstanding, let's go over them together, shall we? I think I'll start with the slanderous implications made by Moore on Jounouchi Katsuya's behalf. Nothing like being sold by one's own father for drugs, only to have an officer of the NPA- an organization that constantly touts their desire to _help_ minors in Katsuya's position- practically announce to the world that the boy was a willing participant in the deal, ne?"

"M- Moore's not an officer,” The man interrupted shakily. "He is- was a clerk. Our-"

"So, we can add impersonating a NPA agent to the list?" the brunette interrupted. "Because, based on how he represented himself during the interview, _I_ certainly thought he was an agent.” He pressed on, not giving Tayori a chance to reply. "Now, let's discuss the violation of _my_ personal rights. While it is true that Katsuya and I are involved, that was hardly any of Moore's business, let alone that of the entire world. I believe that his statement about the nature of my relationship with Katsuya is in violation of the third tort of the modern privacy law- the one dealing with publication of private facts such as sexual relationships and preferences, is it not?" Seto grinned as he listened to the man stutter on the other end of the line. He would be lying if he were to say he wasn't enjoying himself. It had been far too long since he'd gotten someone worked up to the point where they couldn't speak. A rustle from the couch drew his attention as Jou shifted his position.

 _‘Hnn.’_ Seto's grin widened as he thought about that morning's activities. _‘I guess it hasn't been **that** long.’_ Deciding that Tayori had sputtered long enough, he laid his winning card.

"And finally, there's reckless endangerment of a minor. Anyone listening to the interview now knows who the hostage in question was. Anyone who has a grudge against Drake or Jounouchi, anyone who might feel that either of the two men owed them something-"

"Now wait just a minute,” The man stated, finally pulling himself together. "Moore may have been wrong in granting the interview, and he definitely should not have implied that the boy was prostituting willingly, but he was _very_ adamant about not giving a name."

"That is true,” Seto conceded coolly. "However, he was very specific on three things: the name of the man the police took into custody, the fact that the boy involved was his son, and the fact that they lived in Domino City. Just out of curiosity," he continued in an almost conversational tone of voice, "Do you know how many families with the surname of Jounouchi reside in Domino?" The man remained silent. "I'll take that as a no. According to last year's census, there are four. One is an eighty-five year old woman who never married. One is a newlywed couple who have not yet started a family. The third is a married couple of twenty years with three children- all of them female. Do I need to detail the fourth?" Again the response was silence. "So, Tayori-san, I ask again: Once Moore is discharged from your employment, is the NPA prepared to stand responsible for these other violations?"

"What do you want me to do?" the man conceded quietly.

"I want him punished. Not discharged," Seto cut the man off as he began to protest, "But punished. I want you to take Moore's employment profile, study it, and pick a job that will bury him in everything he loathes. I want you to find a job that will degrade him twice as much as he degraded me- _ten_ times as much as he degraded Katsuya. I want him to know that quitting is not an option and that, if he does quit, he'll be sent somewhere where employment will be the _least_ of his worries. That's what I want in regard to Moore. As for the Agency itself, a press-conference is to be held immediately upon my return to Domino. You will be there. You are to bring with you an official statement from the NPA. It will state that not only was Moore's interview carried out without the NPA's approval, his actions on the island were as well. It will also contain an official apology for the callous way he treated the Island Police Force and for the defamation of character of Katsuya, my bodyguard, and myself. Do I make myself clear?"

"And if the NPA complies with your requests, no further action will be pursued?" Again Seto responded with a dry chuckle.

"See, Tayori-san? I knew you understood.” Once again his voice took on a casual tone. "So, are we in agreement?"

"Consider it done,” Tayori responded, the relief evident in his voice. It made no difference to him what happened to Moore. All he cared about was the Agency's reputation, and the damage the man on the other end of the line could cause. "And thank you, Kaiba-sama, for your leniency and understanding."

"Certainly, Tayori-San. Until the press-conference, then.” Seto hung up the phone and looked at the clock.

 _‘Hnn. Two hours left.’_ Deciding to let Jou sleep, he slid the phone into a pocket of his robe and headed upstairs. The first stop he made was the guest room. Gathering the blonde's belongings, he carefully placed them in Jou's bag, emptying the room for housekeeping. He then crossed the hall to his own room and proceeded to empty his bureau. The brunette then went to the closet and pulled out a garment bag. He couldn't help but sigh as he unzipped the bag and removed the dark trousers, turtleneck, and trench coat. Seeing the stark contrast between the suitcase full of vacation wear and the outfit that lay next to it, he sighed again as he thought about returning to Domino and all of his responsibilities there. His gaze then slid to Jou's bag; the freshly laundered outfit that the blonde had been wearing that first day lay on top, ready for when he awoke. Suddenly the heaviness lifted some and the brunette smiled. _‘Maybe going home won't be so bad after all.’_ Gathering his things, he exited the bedroom and got in the shower. Letting the water beat on his neck and shoulders, he closed his eyes and ran over the agenda for the next few hours. So intent was he on the task that he didn't realize he was no longer alone until someone touched his cheek. Startled blue eyes flew open and were met by amused amber.

"I thought you were sleeping,” he murmured, sighing as the hand stroked gently down his face to his neck.

"I woke up,” Jou stated simply, smirking as he took a step closer to the brunette. "And I see you have too.” He emphasized his statement by leaning forward slightly and brushing his thigh against Seto's rapidly hardening cock. "So,” he drawled lazily, bringing his other arm up to join its twin in wrapping around his lover's neck. "What was it that Mokuba was sayin' when ya first answered the phone?" 

Seto's face flushed, but whether it was from Jou's question or the way the teasing thigh was replaced with the blonde's own erection he didn't know. The brunette drew a shuddering breath. "You heard what he said,” he replied, bending down slightly to capture Jou's mouth and pouting when he was denied.

"Nuh-huh,” Jou teased huskily. "Not `till ya tell me.” 

Seto bit back a moan as the hands that had been tracing up and down his back slid around to his front and began toying with his nipples. "He said- Oh, God-“ Jou's mouth had dipped down to nip at one of the tiny protrusions. Just as quickly the mouth was gone. "He said that thinking about you got me so hot that-” His eyes rolled back slightly as that teasing mouth found purchase on his neck, again just long enough to leave him wanting more. "That I had to go jack off.” As soon as the last word was spoken he reached for the blonde and, as promised, Jou surrendered his mouth to Seto's hungry tongue- but only for a moment.

"Is that so?" he demanded teasingly, hands sliding lower to caress the brunette's sides and dip into his navel. "And what were you thinkin' `bout when you were strokin' yourself?" 

Seto's reply was more of a moan than a word as- with the word stroke- Jou lowered a hand to lightly caress his shaft. "You."

"Good,” Jou replied, brushing his lips against his lover's and pulling back slightly. "Was I strokin' you or suckin' you?" he whispered, still close enough for Seto to feel the words as he spoke them. 

The brunette's knees buckled as the hand that had been teasing him finally wrapped around him, squeezing gently. Realizing through his haze that his lover would go no further until he answered, he pulled his thoughts together enough to reply. "Sucking me."

"Good,” Jou repeated, brushing his lips once again. "I was hopin' you would say that.” The next thing Seto knew, he was against the shower wall and the hand on his cock was gone- replaced by the wet heat of Jou's mouth. Unable to prevent the cry that escaped, the brunette forced his eyes open, their clear blue color clouded with lust as he watched his lover ease back until just the head remained. Wrapping a hand around the base of Seto's thick length Jou began to suck his head like a straw, occasionally flicking his tongue out to dip into the slit and taste what was gathered there. Suddenly the suction was gone as Jou slid his tongue around the ridge where head met shaft, pausing momentarily to lap at the sensitive underside. "Is this how it was, Set’?" he asked throatily, the hand on his lover's shaft beginning to stroke as his other hand slid down to move over his own aching hardness. "You against the wall and me on my knees with your hot throbbin' cock in my mouth? Or was there more?" Jou released his erection and, still stroking the brunette's, slid his now free hand up the taller boy's inner thigh. "Was I touchin' ya maybe?" Teasing fingers danced over his sac, starting where the sensitive flesh began at the back and sliding to the front. "Playin' with your balls and feelin' them tighten in my hand as I continued suckin' ya off?"

"Yes,” Seto gasped, eyes closing against his will as he moved his head to rest a fevered cheek against the cool tiles of the shower wall. "Touching me, sucking me- Aahh!" Jou's mouth had once again descended, surrounding his cock with moistness and heat, lips and tongue. The fingers that had been teasing his sac stilled as the hand moved to lightly cup and squeeze the velvety bag, rolling the heavy globes in a gentle palm as his other hand manipulated his lover's rock-hard shaft deeper into his mouth. Forcing his heavy eyes open, Seto imprinted the sight in his memory: Jou's slender body- perfectly tanned and exquisitely muscled- glistening with droplets from the shower; his silky locks laden with water, darkening the color to a deep burnished gold; long lashes drooping alluringly over heated amber eyes that sought his every response; full, passion-reddened lips stretched by and filled with his cock; to the brunette's lust-ridden mind it was perfect- almost. "Touch yourself Katsuya,” he commanded huskily, hazy eyes focused on the blonde's obvious need. "Jack off while you suck me.” 

Moaning around the mouthful of flesh Jou eagerly complied, removing his hand from his lover's dick and sliding his mouth down further to compensate for the loss. Seto mewled in pleasure as he watched Jou's head and hand move simultaneously, striving to bring them both to completion. It was almost like a dance- a sensual, erotic, choreographed dance: bob of his head matching stroke with the hand, speed and intensity increasing to the music of their moans and mewls. It was Seto who broke the rhythm first, thrusting uncontrollably as he felt Jou's tongue delve into his slit at the same time he watched the blonde thumb his own. The brunette's gasped apology was cut off as Jou's hands stopped their movements long enough to guide the taller boy's hands to his hair in silent permission to continue. The last thing Seto saw before closing his eyes and fucking his lover's mouth was Jou's hand returning to his own perfect length, wrapping around the beautiful piece of throbbing flesh and waiting for the brunette to begin the dance again. Threading his fingers through the soaked blonde tresses Seto began to thrust into the hot tight suction that his lover provided.

"Close,” he whimpered, barely able to think, let alone speak. "So-” Eyes and mouth flared open as a firm but gentle pressure was felt pressing up against the silken skin between his sac and his hole, searching- massaging. Jou knew he had found the sensitive spot when he felt the cock in his mouth tighten and pulse. Sliding his hand from between Seto's legs to encircle his hips, he forced the brunette into him as he relaxed his throat and swallowed. The resulting shout echoed off the tiles as spurt after spurt of his lover's essence slid down his throat, its taste and aroma filling his senses. Within seconds the blonde had reached his own pinnacle, pulling his mouth away from the softening member to cry out his lover's name. Giving in to the demands of his trembling legs, Seto slid down the wall and pulled Jou into his arms. Panting and nuzzling and whispering words of love they remained there a moment, letting the water cool them off as it washed the evidence of their passion away. Finally, reluctantly, Seto removed the blonde from his lap and rose, extending a hand to pull the other boy to his feet. They washed hurriedly before the lukewarm water could completely cool off and then stepped into the bedroom to dress. 

Speaking in a low voice as they readied themselves, Seto filled Jou in on the details of the night before, as well as the upcoming events. He paused when, upon mentioning the press conference, Jou's eyes widened in anxiety. "You can remain on the jet until it's over if you wish,” The brunette stated gently. "But sooner or later you're going to have to face them- if not now, then at the deposition. If you face them now, head on, they'll realize straight away that neither the press nor a pack of lies will intimidate you. And they'll respect you for that. Besides,” he added, fastening his last arm buckle and turning to the blonde. "You won't be alone. You know that, right?"

"Yeah,” Jou replied, stepping closer in the pretense of straightening the buckle the brunette had just fastened. "I know.” He rested his head on Seto's shoulder a moment before stepping back, an odd look on his face.

"What is it, Puppy?" Seto inquired, noting the change in expression. The blonde gave him a lopsided grin.

"Nothin' really,” he said sheepishly. "It's just that seein' you dressed like that again- I almost feel like I should be callin' you Moneybags and yellin' at you for bein' an ass.” Despite the light tone of voice Jou had used, Seto could hear the worry hidden beneath.

"Come here,” he said gently, pulling the blonde into his arms. "Nothing's going to change once we leave, Katsuya,” he insisted, kissing the top of his head. "My feelings for you aren't based on a place or a time or a persona. Whether I'm here or at home- whether I'm playing student or CEO- _nothing_ will change the fact that I love you and I'm yours.” He pulled back slightly to look into Jou's eyes. "Okay?" He watched belief chase the worry from his lover's eyes, and gave him a gentle kiss before breaking the embrace entirely. "We've got to go,” he sighed, snapping the locks on his suitcase. "The plane will be here in half an hour."

"I know,” Jou replied, fastening his own bag closed. "That's why Thom woke me and sent me up to get ready. And it's a good thing for you he waited as long as he did,” he added, grinning up at his lover cheekily.

"Oh yeah?" Seto's mouth twitched into a smile at the playful look on the blonde's face. "And why is that?"

"'Cause it's the only thing that saved ya from endin' up on the bed on your hands and knees,” he leered, breaking into a laugh at the brunette's shocked expression. "Come on, Set’,” he chuckled, reaching up to pat his cheek as he walked past. "Thom's waitin',” 

Watching Jou gallop down the stairs and following at a more sedate pace, the brunette couldn't help but smile. _‘Not bad at all,’_ he mused silently, iterating his thoughts from before his- their shower.

"Ready to go, Kaiba-san?" Thom asked from where he was waiting by the door. Seto glanced at the blonde leaning against the car in the drive and smiled.

"Yes, Thom,” he replied, giving the positive answer honestly for the first time since he'd been coming to the island. "Let's go home."


	12. Chapter 12

By the time Thom returned the rental and the trio dealt with customs, the jet was on the tarmac-just as Mokuba had arranged. Once again, Seto felt a surge of pride in his otouto; even at twelve, he was already so much more than Seto had been. While the child's genius did not extend to the point of Seto's, he was highly intelligent, with the same organizational and management capabilities that the older Kaiba possessed. But, what brought the brunette the greatest sense of pride- even if it _was_ tinged with envy- was the fact that Mokuba possessed all of those attributes and still managed to remain-when all was said and done- a child. He could run, play and make friends just as easily as he could input data, scan code, and direct employees. Not only that, but-despite all of the treachery and tragedy he had been exposed to- his heart and soul remained that of a child as well, full of light and laughter, love and trust. For the longest time, Seto had believed himself incapable of loving and trusting anyone _but_ his brother. However, as he glanced at the blonde walking alongside him, and then at the man standing at the boarding steps conversing with the pilot, he knew that that wasn't the case. And, as Thom took his bag with a smile, and Jou placed a kiss on his cheek as he passed him to board the plane, he thanked Kami for that.

*****

"Confier-san?" 

Thom's head jerked up from the papers he had been scanning. Despite the fact that he had been in Kaiba-san's employ for nearly five years, he still wasn't accustomed to hearing the Japanese honorific tacked on to his French surname. "Yes, Hikouka-san?" he responded to the pilot.

"We are exactly one hour out of Domino. I am notifying you per Kaiba-sama's instructions,” 

Thom smirked dryly. _‘At least I'm spared the `honor' of **that** title,’_ he thought, shaking his head slightly at the notion of a seventeen-year-old boy bearing the weight that the honorific implied. It was a title he had refused to use from the beginning- one that Kaiba-san had never insisted he used. In fact, the boy seemed almost grateful that Thom addressed him less formally than his other employees. Perhaps that was why he- unlike the others- had gained something no other employee could claim they had: Kaiba-san's respect, friendship and trust. The feelings were returned by Thom tenfold. Despite the fact that Kaiba-san was his boss, the man considered him more of a charge than an employer. He was _very_ protective of the young man, and nothing had pleased him more than seeing the happiness and love that Jounouchi-san had brought into his life over the past few days.

"Very well, Hikouka-san. I will notify him.” Placing the papers into his portfolio, he made his way to the private compartment in the back and rapped on the door. Getting no response, he slid the door open slightly, smiling at what he saw. 

Kaiba sat in one of two cushioned chairs that were arranged to face each other. His long legs were stretched out in front of him, feet propped up in the opposite chair. Despite the fact that there was a small sofa and the chair that his employer's feet were resting on, Jounouchi-san was curled in the brunette's lap, head against his shoulder as he slept. Kaiba had also fallen asleep, his own head resting on that of the smaller boy's- chestnut and blonde tresses contrasting each other even as they mingled together- almost like the boys themselves. Hating to disturb the pleasant scene but, at the same time, recognizing the necessity, Thom advanced into the room and placed a hand on the CEO's shoulder. The man's expression was one of regret as sleepy blue eyes blinked open to look at him. "My apologies Kaiba-san,” he whispered. "But we're just under an hour away from home."

"Thank you, Thom,” he replied with a yawn, the slight shift in position disturbing the blonde on his lap. Seto blushed slightly as, still asleep, Jou whimpered lightly and nuzzled deeper into his neck. His blush deepened as he heard Thom chuckle in amusement.

"No wonder you call him Puppy,” he teased, chuckling again at the embarrassed grin his employer gave him even as he lovingly ran his fingers through the blonde's silken hair. The man glanced at his watch and continued. "But he does need to wake up."

"I know,” Seto replied, his tone regretful. "It's just- this isn't going to be easy for him, you know? You and I, we've faced these people numerous times. We know most of their names and _all_ of their faces. Hell, even Mokuba's gotten to the point where the press doesn't faze him anymore. But Jou-” again he ran his fingers through his puppy's hair. "When he steps out of the plane, all he'll see is a horde of unknown people who would be just as happy to confirm Moore's story as they would be to deny it- some of them even more so."

"He's going to have to face them sometime,” Thom replied, his voice firm but kind. "Jounouchi-san is strong. He'll do fine. Besides-"

"You'll be there,” a voice interrupted sleepily from the region of the brunette's neck. Jou raised his head, blinking his bleary eyes. "Hey, Thom,” he greeted, giving the man a sleepy smile.

"Nice of you to join us,” the man deadpanned, belying his stern voice with an affectionate smile. "I'm going to contact ground control,” he continued, moving toward the door. "You may want to contact Mokuba-san to see if everything is on schedule.”

Seto nodded and, as Thom slid the door shut behind him, he reluctantly pushed Jounouchi off of his lap. "Go freshen up, Puppy,” he instructed as he moved to stand himself. The brunette paused mid-motion as he watched the blonde stretch his arms over his head languidly, the tight mesh tank sliding up as the low-riding pants dropped even lower. 

Jou caught the look and smirked, extending his stretch into a teasing arch of his back and moaning exquisitely before straightening back up. "Are you okay, Set’?" he asked innocently, tilting his head to catch his lover's eye. The next thing he knew, he had been swept into an embrace by a pair of strong arms and silenced by a searing kiss.

"Tease,” Seto accused breathlessly as he forcefully put Jou away from him. "Don't you have anything else to wear?"

"You're the one that left these out for me,” the blonde mock-pouted as he stepped into the tiny bathroom. "And if you think this outfit's a tease then you ain't seen nothin' yet.” 

Seto couldn't help but groan as he remembered the comment Jou had made on the beach that first day about his other "clubbing clothes." _‘Great,’_ he thought to himself impatiently as he felt a now _very_ familiar stirring in his groin. _‘This is **all** I need thirty minutes before a major press conference.’_ "Uh, Puppy," he said in an almost wheedling voice "Maybe you could wear-"

"Don't even think about it Seto.” The door slid open and Jou stepped out- face washed, hair combed, and clothing back in its appropriate place. "I ain't borrowin' your clothes. The _last_ thing I need is to end up trippin' down the steps and breakin' my ass in front of a bunch of reporters who are probably gonna end up laughin' at me as it is.” 

Noticing the slightly melancholy tone of voice, the brunette let it drop. "You'll do fine, Katsuya,” he reassured softly, pausing to brush his cheek with a kiss as he made his way to the bathroom. Seconds after he slid the door shut, Seto's in-flight private line began to sound. "Could you grab that, Puppy?" he called, his voice muffled by the sound of running water. 

Jou hesitated a moment, and then picked up the incessantly beeping phone. "Uh- Kaiba Seto's phone,” he greeted uncertainly, not realizing that the line that rang into that particular compartment was a personal line only. "How may I be of assistance?" The small amount of pride he felt at not stumbling over his words dissipated at the flood of giggles he got in response.

"Oh, Jounouchi-kun,” Mokuba gasped, once he was able to speak. "I wish you could have heard yourself. All you need is a short skirt and- and a pencil be- behind your ear-”

Jou blushed as the twelve-year-old began to giggle again. "Yeah, real funny you imp,” he grumbled good-naturedly into the phone. "Now, did you call for the sole purpose of embarrassin' the crap outta me, or did you have a legitimate reason?"

"Sor- sorry, Jou.” Though slightly breathless, Mokuba managed to contain himself. "I was just calling to update Ni-sama on where things stand down here. Can I speak to him, please?"

"Sure thing, kiddo.” He handed the phone to Seto, giving him an appreciative glance as he stepped out of the bathroom, impeccably groomed. The brunette quirked an eyebrow, noticing the remnants of embarrassed color on Jou's face.

"Alright, Otouto,” he said sternly before the boy could greet him. "What did you do to the puppy?" Suddenly a wicked grin settled on the older Kaiba's face. "Skirt, eh?" He turned a leering look toward his lover, who flipped him off in return. Seto mock- pouted and returned to the phone. "I think I just got a definite no on that one,” he sighed into the receiver. "So," the CEO's voice turned crisply professional. "Is everything arranged to our specifications?"

"Yes, Ni-sama.” Mokuba's voice was equally proficient. "The small lounge off of our private gate has been readied for the conference. The usual group of reporters is here and are currently jockeying for spots. Audio and video connections have been tested with those on the island, and the Commander is standing by. Tayori- san is already here on the NPA's behalf, as is that baka Moore.”

Seto's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What the hell is he doing there?" he demanded. "That was _not_ part of-"

"I know it wasn't,” Mokuba interrupted coolly. "I received the code that you sent me detailing your plan. It was brilliant, Ni-sama, and a suitable punishment, but I felt that a bit of public humiliation was in order. I want him to be there when we out him for the liar that he is. I want the world to watch as he is humiliated, just as it watched him try to humiliate you and Jou. That's why I told Tayori-san to bring him.” 

Seto smirked as he shook his head, unable to decide whether he should be pleased or worried about his brother's actions. "Nicely done, Otouto,” he admitted finally. "Are there any other changes of which I should be made aware?"

"Well," Mokuba hedged, "There has been another _minor_ change, but nothing to concern yourself about,” he continued before his brother could question him further. "It's just a small thing- something I did for Jou. Please don't make me tell you Ni-sama,” he pleaded, puppy eyes practically visible over the phone line. "I really want it to be a surprise."

"I don't know, Mokuba,” he stated quietly, noting how, the closer to landing they got, the paler and more fidgety the blonde grew. "I don't think-"

"He'll love it, Nii-sama. I know he will. Just trust me, please?"

"Fine,” he relented, looking up as the landing chime sounded. "I have to go. We're getting ready to descend. Yes, Otouto. We'll see you in a few minutes.” Hanging up the receiver he moved to the seat next to Jou and buckled in. The shorter teen jumped slightly when he reached out and touched his hand. "You okay?" he asked, gazing at the pale face in concern.

“`m fine,” he said shortly, moving his hand to grasp Seto's tightly. "I'll- you'll- they'll let me stay right next to ya, right?" Anxious amber eyes pleaded for assurance. "They won't whisk ya away somewhere an' leave me hangin', right?" 

Seto brought his free hand up to cup Jou's cheek. "No, Puppy,” he reassured gently, sliding the hand down to grasp Jou's other one as the wheels touched the ground. "I won't leave you.” Slowly the plane eased to a stop, and after a moment, the `remain-seated' light blinked off. The two teens unbuckled and moved to the door with Seto in lead. Pausing before he slid the door open, he caught Jou's lips in a lingering kiss. "I love you, Katsuya,” he whispered, brushing a stray bang out of his lover's eyes. "Are you ready?" Jou gave a minute nod and the brunette opened the door, strode into the main compartment, and paused at the head of the steps. Thom waited for Jou to follow before stepping in line behind the blonde. "Okay, guys,” Seto spoke over his shoulder as he placed his hand on the door, subconsciously echoing his words to Jou the day he had met his father. "Let's do this thing.”

Putting it off no longer, the CEO opened the door, instantly destroying the peaceful calm of the cabin. The further the trio progressed down the portable walkway connecting the plane with the terminal, the louder the noise got until- after one final turn- the world exploded into a chaos of flashing lights, waving hands, and raucous voices. Undaunted by the commotion, Seto led the way confidently, not stopping until he reached the small platform that had been quickly assembled for the conference. Jou kept his eyes locked on the figure in front of him, maintaining the brunette's steady pace until- chancing a look toward his destination- he noticed the three men already seated on the dais. While two of the men were strangers, the third he knew all too well. Jou’s steps faltered slightly when he took in Moore's mocking gaze. The man's smug expression deepened as, taking advantage of the blonde's pause, the press closed in around him. Jou's eyes grew wider and his color paler as microphones, cameras, and even a few hands violated his personal space, and person after person shouted out his name in an almost desperate frenzy. Suddenly, a firm hand clasped his shoulder and he whirled around, eyes wild and fists clenched in a fight or flight response.

"It's okay, Jou,” Thom soothed in his ear, dropping the formality in an attempt to relax the boy. "Just keep moving.” Removing his hand when he felt the teen relax, he raised his voice. "If you don't get out of his way _this instant_ , not only will you be asked to leave immediately, but your privileges of attending any future press conferences dealing with Kaiba-sama or KaibaCorp will be permanently revoked.” The wall of people parted at once. Jou shot Thom a thankful glance and finally worked his way up to where Seto, Mokuba, and- The blonde's eyes widened and he quickened his pace, a surprised grin wiping the anxiety from his face as the slender form of his sister came into view. Unlike Seto, Mokuba, and the other three men, Shizuka was seated off to the side and out of view of the reporters, but on the podium nonetheless. Jou's grin widened when he saw her slender fingers move in what- to the rest of the world- would appear to be meaningless motions. To Jou, however, it was much more than that. The anxiety that had weighted his heart lifted as, in a silent code that they had developed in the days before the divorce when speaking after bedtime in the room they shared became a punishable offence, she signed the words `love', `unity', and `forever'. 

The fact that Shizuka was there and had `verbalized' her support enabled Jou to take his seat at the CEO's side in a much calmer state of mind. Seto noticed the change immediately, and made a mental note to compliment Mokuba on his intuitiveness though- judging from the slight `I told you so' smirk on the boy's face- the praise was hardly needed. Suddenly, the entire room stilled as the head of KaibaCorp's PR department rose and stepped to the podium.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen,” the man stated. "Seeing as we all know why we're here and Kaiba-sama has just returned to the country after what has been a stressful week, let's keep this as short and to the point as possible. This morning, in a world-wide broadcast, Aidan Moore of the NPA informed the world of his involvement in the breaking of a drug ring that was based primarily in Domino.” 

Seto smirked inwardly- he could _feel_ the man gloating beside him. _‘Enjoy it while you can, you bastard,’_ he thought sadistically, _‘Because, your self-important world is about to come crashing down.’_

 

"In his eagerness to break the story, however, several key factors were missed- both in the interview process and in the information given.” Sneaking a glance out of the corner of his eye, the brunette watched Moore's smug façade begin to crumble. "The purpose of tonight's conference is to shed some light on what really happened, and-hopefully- put to rest some of the unsavory rumors that have been spreading due to Mr. Moore's carelessness. If I may draw your attention to the video screen at the left of the podium, we will begin,” 

Unfortunately for Moore, and perfectly planned by Mokuba, the screen hung right next to the man, thus giving everyone in the room the advantage of watching Aidan react as the chief of the island police began to speak. The man had prepared his records meticulously, right down to the time of night and the location from which Aidan had called for his assistance. The fact that Moore had called for help from the tavern immediately caused suspicious glances to be cast his way, but what really sealed the man's fate was when the officer produced an actual recording of the call. Seto watched in glee as Aidan's mouth gaped open at the realization that "remote" and "native" were not equivalent to "ignorant" and "technologically challenged".   
The further into the man's frantic plea for help the recording went, the more muffled snickers could be heard throughout the room. Finally, the chief played his ace as he brought out a video recording of the actual bust, taken by a field officer for training and review purposes- a standard practice of metropolitan police departments that had recently spread to even the smallest law enforcement agencies. Amused and muffled snickers turned to flat out silent scorn as the viewers watched Moore skulk in the bushes, shaking his head wildly in terrified refusal when one of the officers motioned for help in taking down the very man Aidan boasted of capturing- Faipa. Once the police chief finished his spiel, Moore looked as if he were going to be ill. His pallor only worsened as the PR man introduced Tayori to the gathering. 

The man rose but, instead of approaching the podium, he turned to address the screen directly. "Let me start by offering a humble apology- from myself personally and from the NPA as a whole- for the blatant lack of respect Mr. Moore granted you and your officers. As we have all seen, your men provided a perfect example of honor, bravery, and policy. Unfortunately, it seems, I am unable to say the same of my own,” Tayori then moved to the podium, pinning Moore with a glare as he passed him. "Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "Never in my many years of serving the NPA has policy been so vagrantly flouted as what it has been these past forty-eight hours- and all by a single employee. Not only did Mr. Moore over-step his bounds by impersonating a NPA officer and interfering with an official investigation, he granted an interview on behalf of the NPA, without the NPA's approval. Not only were his actions thoughtless, his words were as well. Several of Moore's statements implied that the son of Jounouchi Katashi- the man being held on charges of prostitution of a minor among others- was a willing participant in the exchange arranged between him and Taylor Drake- the now deceased leader of the Domino drug ring.” 

When the man paused, Seto chanced a look at Jou. Upon hearing his father's name, the blonde had paled again, an expression of panic settling in his eyes. Reaching over, he grabbed his lover's hand and squeezed it gently- the action hidden by the podium in front of them. Jou started in surprise and then offered him a nervous smile. A slight noise from Shizuka's direction drew their attention. Seto eyed the girl curiously as she used her finger to draw in the air. He grew even more curious when a light blush crept into Jou's pale cheeks and the blonde looked away in embarrassment. Pushing the question out of his mind, the CEO turned his attention back to Tayori, who was opening a slim portfolio. 

"I have with me now a statement signed by Jounouchi and witnessed by the Chief of police stating that-while he _did_ offer his son, Jounouchi Katsuya, for sex in lieu of cash payment to Drake for his drug debt, the boy had no knowledge of the arrangement. This statement was taken after Jounouchi Katashi's blood alcohol level had dropped to less than .001. Despite the fact that the man had been incarcerated for over twelve hours before making this statement, another will be taken once all remnants of illegal substances have left his body.” Tayori closed his portfolio and continued to speak. "Last but not least on Moore's list of offences is the violation of personal rights of not only Jounouchi Katsuya, but Kaiba Seto as well. The third tort of the personal privacy law prohibits unauthorized statements regarding sexual relationships and preferences- something that Moore blatantly ignored during his interview,” Tayori turned slightly to address the teens behind him. "Kaiba-sama, Jounouchi-san, again, I can only offer my humble apologies for any damage Moore's words may have caused.” With that, the man concluded his speech and sat down, allowing the PR man to take the stand once again.

"We will now open the floor for a brief Q & A period.” Instantly chaos reigned once more as reporters gestured and shouted, vying for a chance to speak. He raised his voice and continued. "And by brief I mean brief. I will allow 4 questions. If I do not call on you but your question is asked by someone else, please be seated.” With that the man gestured to a lady toward the back of the room.

"Kaiba-sama, despite the questionable source of information," she began, shooting a scornful look at the now-faint looking Moore, "Is there any truth to the fact that you are involved with Jounouchi Katsuya?" The PR man looked at his employer questioningly and Seto rose, stepping to the mike.

"Before I can answer that Osekkai-san, I must address something else.” To everyone's surprise he turned and extended a hand toward the blonde. Jou hesitated a moment before taking his lover's hand and joining him at his side. "Ladies and gentlemen it is my pleasure to formally introduce you to Jounouchi Katsuya. And yes, Osekkai-san. We are involved in a relationship together.” The woman took her seat and Seto nodded at another reporter- again female.

"What is the depth, er- _nature_ of your `relationship'?" she asked brazenly. The woman's brash attitude faded some when Seto pinned her with an icy glare.

"That, Uwasa," he replied, deliberately leaving off the honorific, "Is between Katsuya and myself. Next question.” The gesture was toward a male this time.

"Jounouchi-san, how are you planning to deal with the fact that you are a minor whose legal guardian is now incarcerated? Will your mother be taking you in?" 

Seto squeezed Jou's hand encouragingly, trying to ignore the slight bit of panic that had crept up on him at the mention of the blonde's mother. _‘Gods, I should have asked him. I never thought-’_

Jou must have sensed what was going through his mind, because he stepped slightly closer to the brunette and returned the re-assuring squeeze. "First, let me apologize `cause I don't know your name like Seto probably does,” Jou stated softly but steadily, trying to ignore the titters he received when he used the CEO's proper name. "But no, I won't be movin' in with my mother.” He smiled inwardly as he felt the brunette relax slightly upon his declaration. "Startin' Monday, I'll be lookin' into speakin' with an attorney regardin' the emancipation process.” The answer seemed to satisfy the man, and Jou stepped back with an audible sigh of relief that caused another round of amused giggles- especially amongst the females.

"Last question.” Seto gestured to a man in the far corner of the room. "Inase-san?"

"This question is directed to Tayori-san. What sort of disciplinary action is the NPA going to be taking against Aidan Moore?" 

Sighing heavily, the man rose and stepped once again to the podium. "Kaiba-sama and Jounouchi-san have graciously agreed to not press charges. Due to Moore's lack of judgment in both his statements and his actions, he will be placed on probation and removed from the taskforce he had been assigned to. We are currently searching for an appropriate place to re-assign him to, and may even consider transferring him to one of our sister organizations- the agencies in the underdeveloped parts of the world will take any type of assistance.” 

For the first time since the conference started, Seto openly smirked. The sight of the completely broken, utterly humiliated man left him with a sense of satisfaction that most psychiatrists would have classified as unhealthy, but he didn't care. Placing a hand at the small of Jou's back and beckoning Mokuba with the other, he stooped to whisper to Moore as they walked off of the stage.

"On an autopsy table or cleaning one, I bet you'd be happy with either right now, ne? I told you not to mess with me you stupid son of a bitch.” Straightening up and sparing the man one last contemptuous glance, he escorted his brother and his lover off of the stage. Moore was not heard from again.


	13. Chapter 13

Seto, Mokuba, and Jou stepped off of the platform, the glare of the CEO's eyes cutting a swathe through the throng of people as they made their exit. Standing in the small hallway, the group watched as the press was escorted out a separate entrance, making it impossible for them to access the teens. Once the room was emptied, Thom escorted Shizuka out of her `hiding place' on the dais. The sight of Thom taking the girl's hand to assist her down the step brought to Seto's mind the scene that had taken place between Jounouchi and his sister during the conference.

"Puppy, what was your sister doing with her hand earlier, and why did it make you blush?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow when the blonde flushed again. Jou's mouth worked in an attempt to answer but Shizuka- having arrived in time to hear the question- beat him to it.

"I was signing kawaii." She giggled, her eyes darting down to the boys' joined hands. Seto colored lightly and she shrugged in a gesture quite similar to her brother's. "When you grabbed my Oni-san's hand up there I couldn't resist." Shizuka then turned her gaze to Jou and, unable to hold back any longer, the blonde released his lover's hand and swept her into a hug, twirling her around before sitting her back on her feet.

"Shi-chan, how-"

"You can thank Mokuba-kun," she interrupted, laughing at her brother's surprised expression. Instantly the blonde turned to the smaller boy, repeating the impulsive embrace. Once Mokuba was back on his feet he rolled his eyes, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Was that really necessary?" he muttered, glaring at the taller boy in a manner much like his brother's. Jou grinned and shrugged him off.

"Call us even for the skirt comment," he teased, ruffling the raven head as they headed out of the airport. Once they reached the limo, the group climbed in, Mokuba and Shizuka taking one seat while Seto and Jou took the other. As soon as the door was closed, the blonde moved to Seto's lap, pulling him down for a kiss before snuggling into his chest and sighing in contentment. "God I'm glad that's over. What?" he demanded, grinning impishly as he took in the blush on his lover's face and the way his eyes flicked toward their siblings. "They might as well get used to it. I'm not gonna stop touchin' ya and kissin' ya just `cause _they're_ around." Seto's blush deepened as Mokuba rolled his eyes and Shizuka giggled.

"Bad dog," he growled in the blonde's ear, nipping it slightly to take the sting out of his words. Jou hissed at the sensation and shifted slightly. Eyeing the two pre-teens and noting that they were conversing animatedly, he dragged a hand down the brunette's chest to his groin.

"Yeah, I am," he admitted in a whisper, his voice deliberately husky as he palmed the soft bulge. A shiver ran through his frame as he felt the mass beneath his hand begin to harden. Reluctantly he moved his hand to a more `appropriate' location- but not before teasing his lover with a gentle squeeze and a breathy whisper. "And I _so_ need to be punished." Seto growled softly and almost imperceptibly pushed his hips up against the blonde, letting him feel the effect his words and actions had had.

"I think I can handle that," he said lowly, too involved in his lover's teasing to notice that Mokuba had paused his conversation with Shizuka to ask him a question. Fortunately- or unfortunately, depending on the point of view- the raven-haired boy took Seto's response to Jou's statement as an answer to his question.

"Oh good!" he exclaimed, relief evident in his voice and expression. "I was afraid you'd be upset."

"Upset at what?" Seto queried, unaware as to what had happened.

"Upset that they're waiting for us." The brunette gave his brother a confused look.

"Did I miss something, Otouto?" The boy rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Ni-sama, don't you _ever_ listen?" He then glanced at the blonde on his brother's lap and smirked. "Or were you too distracted to pay attention?" Shizuka covered her mouth against the giggle that threatened to escape and Seto colored lightly. Shooting his now-smirking lover an irritated glance, he turned back to his brother.

"Mokuba, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked evenly. Suddenly the teasing smirk was replaced by a nervous giggle.

"No, nothing I _want_ to tell you." He cleared his throat at his brother's warning glance. "It's just that, well, Yugi and Yami and Honda and Otogi and Bakura and Ryou and Marik and Malik all wanted to be at the press conference to support Jou, but I said no, it would be too much, and they got upset, so I told them they could wait at the mansion so they could see him when we got done." He took a deep breath as Jou cheered and his brother huffed impatiently. "I'm sorry Ni-sama. I just thought-" Seto sighed as the limo pulled up in front of the house.

"You _do_ realize that it's 11:00 at night, ne?" Mokuba nodded sheepishly. "Fine," he muttered, feeling slightly mollified by the happy expressions he received from both Mokuba and Jou. "Let's get this over with."   
Once inside, Mokuba dragged Shizuka down the hall to the large family room where raucous greetings were instantly heard. Jou followed eagerly, turning back as he saw the brunette hesitate. Suddenly it dawned on him that for Seto, stepping into that room full of Jou's friends was akin to his walking into the room full of reporters earlier that night. Turning back, he grasped the brunette by the hand and reached up to brush his lips with a gentle kiss. "I love you Seto," he said softly, repeating the words that his lover had used to reassure him earlier that evening. "Are you ready?" Seto noticed the tender teasing glance in Jou's eyes and realized what he had done.

"Inu," he teased affectionately as he allowed the blonde to lead him down the hall. The next thing he knew Jou's hand had been torn from his and his lover was lost in a mass of hugs and laughter while he stood alone in the archway, feeling oddly forlorn. As he watched Jou slap Honda's back affectionately and then reach down to ruffle Yugi's hair he began to feel nervous.

 _‘I wonder if the puppy will still feel the same way about me now that he's back with all his little friends,’_ he thought, growling lowly as he watched Otogi give the blonde a flamboyant hug and kiss. Seto's irritated expression deepened as- while Jou was being glomped by his lover- Honda pinned him with an unfriendly stare. _‘I mean I'm barely on **speaking** terms with any of them except Yami and Yugi- and even those conversations weren't the most friendly of ones.’_ His thoughts were interrupted as a flushed Mokuba stepped into his line of vision, followed by an even more flustered Shizuka.

"Uh, Ni-sama, Shizuka-kun and I are going to the game room to watch a movie." Seto looked at him in surprise, his eyes following his brother's to where Marik and Bakura were laughing hysterically as they gestured toward their blushing lovers. No further words were needed.

"Yes, Otouto. I think that would be a good idea," he agreed, offering the blushing girl a reassuring smile. "I know I wouldn't want to be in the same room with them when they're acting like that." Shizuka sighed, the relief evident on her face.

"Thank you Kaiba-kun." Mokuba smirked and stood on tiptoe, pulling her down slightly to whisper into her ear. The brunette should have realized he was in trouble when a very familiar grin spread across the girl's face. "I mean, thank you Ni-sama." She giggled, the raven haired boy joining in once he saw the deep blush on his brother's face.

"Yes well, you're welcome," the brunette said gruffly, looking away from Shizuka to glare at his still- laughing brother. "And `Seto' will be fine." Mokuba opened his mouth to say something but a slight rise of an eyebrow instantly silenced him.

"Come on, Shizuka-kun. The game room's this way." Seto followed the two with his eyes, shaking his head as he envisioned the havoc the two pre-teens could wreak should they ever decide to team up. Turning his attention back to the family room he continued to observe the playful banter- part of him wishing that he was included, another part angry that he continued to be ignored in his own house. He watched as a servant rolled in a cart of snacks, snorting derisively when he saw Bakura grab a small plate of fruit and dip and then beckon to Ryou meaningfully. The couple disappeared out a side door and a shudder ran through the brunette's body at the thought of the creative couple on the loose in his house. Yami and Yugi took their plates to the love seat and, for a moment, it looked as if Jou would join them. At the last minute however, he broke away and headed across the room. Seto could feel his pulse quicken just at the vision of the gorgeous blonde walking toward him. He closed his eyes and swallowed harshly, trying to push his atypical melancholy away before the other could pick up on it. But it seemed his lover knew him better than that.

"What's wrong, Set?" Jou demanded, amber eyes scanning his face anxiously.

"Nothing," he snapped, irritated that he had been outed. Noticing the slightly taken aback look in the blonde's eyes he softened his voice and tried to explain, his words similar to the ones that Jou had used earlier. "It's just that- seeing you back in Domino with the Friendship Fusion- I feel like I should be calling you Inu and teasing you about how lame you are." Jou recognized the statement immediately and picked up the conversation from where his lover had left it.

"Nothin's gonna change now that we're home, Seto," he declared, pulling him into an embrace and resting his head on his shoulder. "My feelin's for you aren't based on where I'm at or who I'm with or what anyone thinks about you. I love you." The brunette sighed and dropped his head onto Jou's.

"But your friends..."

"Just don't know you," Jou interrupted firmly. "I mean yeah, they _know_ you, but only the `kiss my ass I don't give a fuck' you, `cause that's all you've ever let `em see." He stepped back slightly, tilting his head to look the taller boy squarely in the eyes. "An' because of that, yeah it'll be awkward at first. But they'll come around, even if it starts out bein' just for me." He leaned up to brush Seto's lips in a kiss before whispering softly: "But you're gonna have to give a little too, Set’."

"Hey!" A quirky voice shouted teasingly across the room. "If all you're going to do is hang on each other and make out, we're leaving- either that or you leave the room and we'll wait `till you're done."

"I vote for option one," Seto muttered, sighing at the half scolding/half pleading look the blonde tossed his direction. "Fine." scowling slightly, he allowed his lover to pull him into the room.

"Like you're one to talk Otogi," Jou retorted as they made their way toward the group. "I mean hell- you an' Hon' can't go for more than ten seconds without gropin' each other." He smirked as his oldest friend stepped next to Otogi and slid an arm around his back, resting his hand on the other boy's ass. "See? I rest my point."

"You're just jealous Jou-kun," Otogi taunted, stretching his lithe body against Honda's and moaning lightly as he felt a muscled arm pull him against an equally muscled chest. Seto rolled his eyes at the display, but Malik was much more verbal in his response.

"For Ra's sake Honda, do something with your boy-slut, will you? Temple cats in heat show more restraint than this Sharmuta does." Otogi had no clue what a sharmuta was, but he could tell by the Egyptian's face that it wasn't nice.

"Fuck you, Malik!" he pouted, leaning into Honda as he twirled a loose strand of hair around his finger. Marik growled and stepped forward, placing a possessive arm around his Hikari.

"That's _my_ job Kelbeh." The raven-haired teen looked at the darker Egyptian.

"Whatever." He finally shrugged. "At least Kelbeh sounds better than Sharmuta." Suddenly a loud burst of laughter came out of a highly unexpected source. Nine pairs of eyes widened and turned to stare at a sight that most of them had never seen- Kaiba Seto in a full out laugh, his eyes sparkling in mirth. Suddenly Marik and Malik joined his laughter.

"It seems that the CEO's business studies have included our home tongue, Merwet," Malik giggled, looking at the brunette in amusement.

"That it does, Nefer," Marik agreed. "So Kaiba," he added slyly. "Are you the neb or the kelbeh?" The brunette smirked and went to reply.

"I'd watch how I answer that if I were you," a voice purred in his ear. Seto turned a surprised glance toward the blonde that stood at his elbow.

"Y- you could understand them, Puppy?" he asked, a light color dusting his cheeks.

"Mmm-hmm," he affirmed, smirking at the slightly disconcerted expression on his lover's face. "I haven't spent the past few years hangin' with Yami and Yug' without pickin' up _some_ Egyptian." He glanced meaningfully toward the loveseat where the couple was stretched out, Yugi on top of Yami. Their plates had been carefully placed on a small table; the smaller boy had his face buried in his lover's neck and Yami's hands were groping his Hikari's ass, his eyes rolled back in pleasure. "'specially Hentai Egyptian, Wer-Iaat." He delivered his last words with a grope and a wink. Seto's mouth dropped open and his face flamed as Marik and Malik roared in laughter. "What?" Jou demanded teasingly, seeing his lover's embarrassed flush. "I'm just tellin' the- mmph." His speech was cut off by a firm hand.

"Oh, come on, Kaiba." Bakura entered the room, a slightly disheveled Ryou carrying a now-empty plate behind him. "Surely you can find a more effective way to silence that mouth of his."

"Yes, but that just makes him noisier," Seto deadpanned. It was Jou's turn to blush as the tomb-robber let out a bark of laughter and Ryou gave him a knowing grin.

"I'm thinkin' I liked it better when you were over there," he mumbled, gesturing his head toward the archway that Seto had vacated. Seto's smirk widened as he grabbed Jou's hand and pulled him to the couch.

"Don't whine, Puppy. It was your idea for me to `play nice'." Jou pouted at him and folded his arms across his chest crossly. He lowered himself to the couch, looking at the brunette in surprise when he pulled him into his lap instead. Unable to resist, Seto caught the pouting lower lip between his teeth and gave it a gentle tug before claiming the blonde's mouth in a short but intense kiss. Honda caught the gesture as he and Otogi sat down next to the couple.

"Wow," he began coolly. "Kaiba Seto in a PDA with the mutt. I never thought I'd see the day." Seto tensed at the other brunette's tone of voice. "So what is it Kaiba?" Honda continued, his voice growing more heated as he went on. "What are you playin' at? Is this some new way you've found to tease Jou? To hurt him? Do you feel he owes you something? Maybe you're hoping to use him like that Drake guy wa- fuck!" he cried out suddenly, falling back onto Otogi. "What the hell was _that_ for, Jou?" He held a hand to his jaw, pained eyes staring dazedly into the amber pits of fire that were Jou's. As a matter of fact the entire room had quieted and was staring, the resounding punch even managing to get Yami and Yugi's attention.

"How dare you?" he demanded furiously, on his feet and in Honda's face before the other boy knew what was coming. "How _dare_ you sit here in Seto's own house and insult him like that?" He backed up slightly and held up a hand as Honda began to protest in defense. "Just shut the fuck up, Hon’. I don't wanna hear it." Eyes still burning, he resumed his seat in his lover's lap, grabbing his arm and pulling it around him.

"Listen, Jou-"

"No, _you_ listen, Honda Hiroto. _All_ of you listen. I know that this-" he jerked his head back toward Seto "-seems strange. And I knew that some of you-" he glared directly at Honda "-were gonna be jerks about it. But I was hopin' that- even if Seto doesn't top the list of guys you'd like to see me with- you'd care enough about me to accept it for my sake." He glanced around the room, taking in the various looks of confusion, surprise, and-from Yugi - pride and support. Flashing his best friend a quick grin of thanks, he continued. "But as much as you all mean to me, your list means shit and the choice is mine. Yeah, we've spent most of the past few years fightin' and insultin' each other, but we got to know each other pretty good too, in our own way. Even when Seto was at his coldest he was _never_ as cruel as what your words implied him to be," he stated, speaking directly to Honda. "Even when Seto was teasin' me and callin' me names, he _never_ insulted me to the point that you did him just now by comparin' him to that son of a bitch." His eyes narrowed slightly. "I can't tell ya why what happened happened. Maybe it was because we weren't here. Maybe it was because we got a chance to see each other in a different light, away from everything we were used to- away from everything that pre-defined us to each other." 

The icy anger that had filled Seto's heart began to melt again as he listened to his lover defend him against his friends. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, Jou's aggression on his behalf sent a thrill through him, much like the way he had responded when the blonde had dominated that kiss that day in the bar- hot lips sucking his tongue, weakening him, Jou's tongue plundering his mouth as it forced his own to remain passively still- _‘Shit,’_ he cursed silently, feeling himself harden at the mere memory of that kiss. Shifting slightly to hide the evidence of his arousal, he forced his attention back to the conversation- or lecture as it were- at hand. Jou felt the shift and slid off to sit next to the brunette, too consumed by what he was saying to question it- much to Seto's relief.

"And as for what I _owe_ him," he turned his gaze back to Honda. The stocky brunette shifted uncomfortably, not used to seeing Jou's eyes blazing in anger toward him. "I pretty much owe him my life." Seto opened his mouth to protest but Jou gently placed a hand over his mouth. "Let me finish," he demanded gently, his eyes soft but determined. The brunette nodded imperceptibly and the restraining hand slid off. "I know you know about my dad and his drinkin', Hon’- hell, all of you do. But the drinkin' was mild compared to the rest of the shit I've put up with. He beat me as often sober as he did drunk. He starved me so he could buy his drugs and booze. He demeaned me every chance he could, makin' me feel bad about myself so he could feel better about himself. And then he went and-" Jou swallowed harshly, his emotions threatening to overcome him at the pain he still felt because of his father's last act against him. "Do you wanna know where I was when I found out that Seto was on the same island I was?" He asked abruptly. "I was on the beach, pinned on my back by Drake- the guy I had just found out I had been sold to by my own father. I tried to get away and he smacked me for it. I tried lyin' my way outta the situation and he smacked me again. The fucker had his hand on my dick and was bitin' my neck when out of the blue Seto came along an' saved me. He took me away from that asshole, cleaned me up _himself_ , and provided me with a safe place to stay. Then, to keep my dad and Drake away from me he agreed to fake a relationship with me, knowin' that- as stupid as they both were- they weren't stupid enough to mess with me when he was around. It was only when I wandered off by myself that Drake got to me and, as you saw from the conference tape, he saved me then too. God, Honda you're right," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "What a cold, cruel, hurtful thing to do- not once but twice, ne? And before any of you get any ideas that he's still fakin', he's not. I don't know when the feelin's became real to him, but they're there. I know. Just as sure as you know `bout Otogi and Yug' `bout Yami. You can't look at someone the way he looks at me, touch someone the way he touches me, speak to someone the way he speaks to me and _not_ know that it's real. I know you were just worried about my well bein'," he said to Honda softly, finally relenting on his tirade against the brunette. "An' I'm not askin' ya to be his best bud. But I love him," he concluded. "And for whatever reason, he loves me too. And I _do_ expect you to respect that." An uncomfortable hush fell on the room as, finally finished, Jou climbed back into Seto's lap and lay his head on the other's shoulder. Once again, an unexpected voice broke the silence.

"Wow, Puppy," Seto stated, his voice lightly teasing. "If you put as much effort into your communications homework as you did into that little spiel, you wouldn't end up in detention every other day." Jou pulled back and mock-pouted, aware of what the brunette was trying to do.

"But Se-chan," he whined petulantly, delighting in the horrified look the brunette gave him upon hearing the endearment, "Communications class _never_ inspires me the way _you_ do." The stunned silence was finally broken as a snicker was heard, followed by another, and another. Soon the whole room was filled with laughter at the idea of the haughty CEO being called `chan' by anyone, let alone the smirking blonde on his lap who had never one-upped the brunette verbally- until then.

*****

"See ya Monday then," Jou called out, waving as Yami and Yugi made their way down the sidewalk. Bakura and Marik had left a while ago, taking their hikaris with them. Seto was upstairs, showing Shizuka to a room and settling Mokuba in for the night. Alone- save Otogi- for the first time that evening, he and Honda shifted uncomfortably, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Listen, Jou," Honda began hesitantly, stopping when Seto came down the stairs to stand behind the blonde. "You too, Kaiba," he added hurriedly. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. Not sorry for my reason behind it, but sorry for the way I went about it. I didn't mean to- I was just tryin' to-" Surprisingly it was Seto who stopped him.

"It's okay Honda," he said evenly. "You're Jou's oldest friend and you were concerned about him." The taller brunette's eyes narrowed slightly. "I still find the way you went about `protecting' him offensive but, given our not-so-spectacular past, I can see why you did what you did. I can't speak for Jou but I'm willing to let this incident pass- for his sake. What do you say, Pup?" he queried, resting his chin on top of Jou's head.

"I don't know," he said doubtfully, dropping his head to hide the sparkle in his eyes. "It all depends." Seto quirked an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask but Honda beat him to it.

"Shit, Jou- on what? We've been buds for too long to let somethin' like my stupid mouth split us up. Please, what is it?" The blonde lifted his head and grinned.

"Well, you admittin' what you did was stupid was a big part of it." He laughed as Honda's face reddened. "And the rest depends on where you're takin' us dancin' tomorrow night." The stocky brunette's face brightened in relief.

"What? That's it? Hell yeah we'll go out!" Honda relaxed for the first time that night, his playful demeanor returning. "At least this time I won't have to listen to you whine about not havin' a partner. As a matter of fact-" He turned a teasing leer toward the taller brunette. "I can't wait to see `Se-chan' in his clubbing clothes, or better yet, his reaction to yours." Jou laughed as he felt rather than heard Seto groan.

"He's been warned," he said, standing to the side as Honda ushered Otogi through the door. "Be here at seven- we'll be ready!"

*****

Seto sighed as he stepped into the hallway. Both Mokuba and Shizuka were asleep and the house was finally silent. After Honda and Otogi had left, he had shown Jou to his bedroom and then had stepped down the hall to his office to knock off a few emails while he waited for the blonde to shower. Deciding the rest could wait, he made his way back to the bedroom, opening the door quietly lest Jou was asleep. He couldn't believe the sight that met his eyes. The room was dark, save for the light coming in through the large sliding door of his balcony. Jou stood in front of the door, naked save for a towel that hung tantalizingly low on his narrow hips, staring down at the lit courtyard below. Almost as if in a trance he moved slowly across the room, pausing mere inches behind the blonde. Instantly feeling his presence Jou spoke without turning his head.

"It's beautiful, ne?" he gestured slightly toward the fountain and sakura trees below.

"Not as beautiful as my boy is," Seto responded huskily, nuzzling his nose in the blonde's still-damp hair.

"I am not," Jou mumbled embarrassedly, leaning back into the brunette just the same.

"You're not my boy?" Jou chuckled, hearing the pout in his lover's voice.

"You know I am," he replied, giving a pleasured sigh as Seto dropped his head to nip and suckle at his neck. "I meant I'm not beautiful." The brunette sighed and moved away from the shorter boy, ignoring the scowl he earned in response. Motioning for Jou to stay put he moved over to the bed, turning up the lamp on the stand. He then walked back to the window, dimming the floodlights in the courtyard completely before stepping back behind the blonde. Jou's eyes widened slightly as a gentle hand forced his head up to look at their reflection in the now-darkened glass.

"Look at yourself, Katsuya," Seto commanded, his own eyes locked on their image. Slowly the hand moved from Jou's chin to stroke down his neck, coming to a rest on his smooth, taut stomach. "How can you say you're not beautiful?" The brunette brought his other hand up to tangle in Jou's hair. "Your hair is so soft," the brunette whispered, bringing his other hand back up to caress at Jou's face again. "Your eyes _so_ expressive- like I can see into your very soul." An elegant finger stroked down his nose and over his cheekbones and a gentle thumb brushed over his lips. "Your features are perfectly cut- not soft like Yugi's and not chiseled like Honda's, but flawlessly defined and covered with the softest skin." Jou's breath caught as, in the reflection, he watched Seto force his head to the side and lower his mouth to his neck. "Sweet," Seto breathed, nuzzling in to nip and taste again. "Your skin tastes so sweet." Jou moaned as the brunette continued his torment, heavy lids threatening to cover glazed amber eyes. "No Puppy." Seto stopped his ministrations long enough to protest. "Watch me show you how beautiful you are."   
Jou stared at their reflection as Seto returned to his neck, working his love mark and occasionally trailing a tongue up to tease the ear above it. He could feel the brunette's arousal against his ass and moaning again, he pressed back against it. Hissing lightly, Seto left his task and returned his gaze to the window, setting his hands in motion once more. Fingers traced lightly along Jou's collarbone, dancing down to follow the lines of his pectoral muscles. "Your body is beautiful, Katsuya," Seto breathed, one hand pausing to toy with a nipple as the other dipped down to caress the muscled plane of his abdomen again. "If I had my way you would never cover yourself in my presence." The top hand slid across to torment and tease the neglected nipple as the bottom one dipped lower to explore the blonde's perfect navel before moving down to the towel. Locking eyes with his lover through the reflection he loosed the knot, both boys moaning as Jou's cock sprang free- Jou from the feel, Seto from the sight. "So beautiful," he panted. "Look at me. No," he corrected, moving a hand to stop Jou's face from turning. "In the window. Can't you see what you do to me?" Seto paused a moment, taking in his own flushed, wild-eyed reflection. He arched against his lover, loosing a throaty groan as he pressed his erection against Jou's now-bare ass. "Can't you _feel_? You haven't touched me once Katsuya- just your sight and smell and taste- just you being you has done this to me."   
Jou whimpered as those hands began to move again; one sliding nipple to nipple- pulling, teasing, tugging- as the other continued to trace the lines of his abdomen, dipping ever lower until his fingers brushed the bed of hair at the base of his erection. Curling the fingers slightly, Seto tugged gently on the soft springy curls, moaning at the sight of Jou's cock bobbing from the action. "And then," he panted, finally bringing his hand to where the blonde wanted it most, "There's this." Jou cried out as Seto closed his hand around him. "Even your cock is beautiful." He emphasized each word with a stroke. "Long, slender, perfect, just like you." Seto paused his strokes, gathering some pre-cum on his fingers. "No, Katsuya, don't close your eyes." Jou watched the reflection Seto move away and step to the side just far enough to allow the blonde to see what he was doing. Unfastening his pants with one hand while his other continued to trace and tease the blonde's leaking head, he let them fall to his feet. Jou held his breath as he waited for his lover to free himself, but instead the brunette slid his hand into his boxers, gathering the fluid from his own leaking length. He side-stepped back behind Jou, causing the blonde to moan as he watched the fingers covered in his essence slide between his lover's lips even as those soaked in Seto's traced his. Greedily he suckled them, whimpering around them as he saw the blissful expression on the brunette's face through the reflection as he tasted him. For the first time during the pleasurable torment Jou spoke, bringing a hand up to pull Seto's from his mouth.

"Seto, please," He pressed himself back against his lover again. "Fuck me. I need-" Suddenly both the brunette's hands were at his hips.

"No," he denied, pulling the blonde back and grinding against him. "I want to finish you here, where you can watch." Tears of frustration formed in Jou's eyes and he blinked them back, pleading with his lover with mewls and thrusts as the relentless grinding continued. "Besides," Seto rasped, breathless with his pending release, "You made me a promise." One of his hands slid from Jou's hip to encircle his cock again while the other continued to press him back. "Next time you're taking me." Jou began to thrust into Seto's hand as the brunette panted out his words. "Can you see it Katsuya?" He locked eyes with Jou again, his breathing quickening even more at the sight of the beautiful panting blonde bucking into his fist. "Me, on my hands and knees beneath you-" he felt his lover's erection begin to pulse and Seto began to thrust against him trying to keep time with his strokes. "-as you slide your perfect cock deep inside me-" Jou's eyes flared wide and a gasping cry escaped him as his body jerked in release, his hot seed spurting over his lover's hand and hitting the window. The erotic sight of the blonde's orgasm sent Seto over the edge, thrusting against Jou's ass as he came with a raspy moan.   
After he regained his senses the brunette moved away, kicking off his soiled boxers and picking up the blonde's discarded towel. Gently wiping his lover clean, he half-heartedly swiped at the window before tossing the towel aside and gathering Jou in his arms. "I told you you were beautiful," he whispered, nuzzling his nose in the blonde's hair once again. The brunette pulled away quickly when he heard a soft sob. "Katsuya, Puppy, what's wrong?"

"Nothin's wrong," he whispered, smiling through his tears. "I jus' can't believe that I'm here with you like this. That you love me like you do. You know," he continued, wiping his eyes with the back of a hand as Seto led him to bed with the other, "For as awful as most of the past week was, I'd gladly go through it again and more- if I knew that this would be the result." He snuggled into the brunette's chest, relishing the way his strong arms pulled him tight. "Who'd a thought when we left school a week ago that we'd be where we are now? I can't imagine not- "

"Don't." Seto growled, pulling him even closer. "You know I've never believed in fate the way you and your friends do, Pup." He pulled away to look into Jou's sleepy eyes. "But the more time I spend with you, the more of a believer I become." The blonde blinked at him then reached up and kissed his cheek.

"You're gettin' soft on me, Set," he teased, running his fingers through the already tousled chestnut locks. He followed his words with another kiss. "An' I think it's sweet." Seto grunted noncommittally, tucking his lover's head under his chin as he reached back to shut off the light.

"Just don't tell Yugi or his `Pharaoh'. I'll never hear the end of it." He smiled at the sleepy giggle he got in response and, kissing the top of Jou's head one last time, drifted off into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Seto sat in the backseat of a nondescript car, his hands tapping his legs impatiently as he waited for his guard to return. The afternoon had passed slowly for him. Jou had left the mansion shortly after waking, meaning to escort his sister back to the train station. Seto had decided to stay home- or rather- his vice president had demanded he do so, the necessity of reporting off to the CEO and becoming a full time twelve-year-old, for a little while at least, refusing to be put off any longer. Reluctantly the lovers had parted, with the intent of meeting back up at the mansion after Jou stopped by his apartment to grab some necessities. Unfortunately, things did not go as planned. As soon as the blonde stepped foot off of the Kaiba property, he and Shizuka were mobbed by reporters. The resulting chaos had not been pretty; Shizuka had ended up in tears and Jou had ended up on TV, stiffly offering a formal apology in exchange for the agency (now owning one broken camera and one unconscious reporter) agreeing not to press charges. 

Things had only gotten worse from there. Thanks to security, Jou's sister made it to the station in time, but only because the two ended up in separate cars. Naturally the press followed Jou's- leaving the way clear for Shizuka's to proceed. Pissed off that he couldn't escort his sister properly, the blonde became more determined than ever to get his belongings. However, when they pulled up to the apartment building, the press was the least of his worries. Two squad cars had sectioned off the area, the KPPD taskforce having finally gotten their search warrant. Naturally, they wouldn't let the blonde through and, naturally, that had pissed him off even more- especially with the press snapping pictures and demanding answers the entire time. Now the guard accompanying Jou had two problems- how to get the press off their tail and how to wrangle the furious blonde back into the vehicle before his obscenities and gestures cost him more than just an apology. Once Jou- after a well-timed, soothing call from his lover- had gotten back in the car, the guard drove away, his escape made easier by the fact that the majority of the reporters were now more interested in finding out what the detectives came up with during the search. Sullenly, Jou had directed the car to Honda's; once there he had called the brunette, giving him the location of the club and assuring him that yes, he had clothes stashed at Honda's and _hell yes_ , he still wanted to go. 

That had been just over four hours ago. Sighing in frustration, Seto gazed almost wistfully at the single story building to the left of him. Despite the rolled up windows of the vehicle and the aged brick exterior of the club, the brunette swore he could hear the music, the pulsing beat already teasing him with pictures of a certain blonde's movements. He had to admit, Honda had actually been thinking when he’d chosen the place. The club was small but good, its low profile and nearly hidden location pulling in a select clientele. For a moment the snobbish CEO part of him reared its head, wondering how guys like Honda and Jou had managed to make it on such an elite list. 

_‘Hnn, Otogi. Had to be. Of course, once they saw my puppy in action, they were probably falling over themselves to add such an attraction to their list of regulars.’_ Naturally, that thought sent even more titillating pictures flashing across his mind and he dropped his head back against the seat with a groan. A chuckle from the driver's seat reminded him that he wasn't alone and, blushing slightly, he pulled himself out of his slouch.

"It shouldn't be too much longer, Kaiba-san," Thom reassured, shifting in his seat to smile at the brunette. "Keishu is ensuring that all is in order: no press, no troublemakers, nothing suspicious. That _is_ what you pay him for, no?" Seto smiled sheepishly even as his eyes were drawn back to the building.

"I know it is, Thom. It's just that knowing he's _this close_ -" The brunette snorted self-derisively. "Honestly, this is ridiculous. Less than two weeks ago I could barely stand to be in the same room as him and now I'm moping like a-" 

"Love-struck teenager?" Thom finished his thought and Seto looked at him in surprise. "I'm sorry, Kaiba-san," Thom apologized. "For the interruption I mean." Seto waved the apology away and the man continued speaking. "But I, for one, am glad to see you acting like a young man your age should act for once. KaibaCorp would have floundered long ago without you, and I wouldn't trade my position for any other, but quite frankly, it's nice to see you relax and play and yes- even mope- the way you have since Jounouchi-san came into your life. I said it before and I repeat it now. I like him. He has a good heart and it's obvious to anyone who sees you two together that that heart belongs to you." Thom saw his employer smile at the thought and decided to press on. "Keeping that in mind," he continued, "I hope you treat the gift of his heart with the same honesty, love, and devotion that Jounouchi-san showed in giving it to you. A person is not a corporation Kaiba-san, and a lover is not an employee. You need to keep that in mind. And, as difficult as it might be, you need to be open with him. Let him see you as a seventeen-year-old. Let him see you as a love-struck teen. Show him your vulnerabilities along with your strengths. And most of all, Kaiba-san, show him he's your equal- that you give him your heart as freely and as lovingly as he gave you his." Thom paused in his earnest speech, worried that he may have pressed too far. "I apologize Kaiba-san," he began hurriedly. "I didn't mean to-" He cut himself off as Seto pinned him with a stare. 

"Obviously you did," he began sternly. "And Jounouchi is not my equal. You should know better by now, Thom." Suddenly the strict expression faded and teasing eyes and an affectionate smile took its place. "Don't ever apologize for speaking your mind to me, Thom. It's one of the many things I've come to value from you over the years." The brunette sighed heavily. "And I've never needed your honesty and friendship more than I do now. I _so_ don't want to screw this up," he confessed. "I've never really had a friend before, let alone a lover, and now here I am, wanting Jou as both. Quite the predicament, ne?" He smirked at the older man wryly. "Relationships aren't my strong suit you know."

"I know," Thom agreed, remaining honest with the teen. "But determination and perseverance are two of your strongest. You can do this, Kaiba-san. Just keep yourself open. Don't push him away. And, of course. I'll help in any way I can." 

"I know you will, Thom," he said softly, turning his gaze back out the window. "You already have." The older man smiled as he saw the brunette's eyes light up at the sight of Keishu finally exiting the building. Watching the guard give him the high sign and noticing that the teen's hand was already on the door handle, he voiced his one last concern.

"Kaiba-san, what you said about Jo-" Seto cut him off as he opened the door.

"I meant it, Thom," he said, flashing him a smile. "Katsuya isn't my equal. He surpasses me." Before the man could protest, his employer was gone, his usually staid gait replaced with an excited lope as he crossed the street to the club.

*****

Seto stood in the small entryway, impatiently waiting for the bouncer to `check his credentials'. The club- as he had been coolly informed- was just short of capacity and only those on `the list' were being allowed access to the inner room. Actually Seto was pleased by the action; it meant that it wasn't blatantly obvious who, exactly, he was. Stepping away from the window and over to the mirrored wall, he could see why. Very little of the teen reflected back at him looked anything like the Kaiba Seto that the public knew and loathed. 

_‘Very little indeed,’_ he thought, running a hand through his hair to add to the tousled effect he had decided to go with- based on the searing kiss his lover had given him that morning for _`looking so damn sexy when ya wake up’_. Gazing at himself appraisingly, he hoped that the blonde would be as satisfied with the rest of his appearance. A snug embossed top clung to his torso like a second skin- the vivid turquoise blue and contrasting black deliberately creating a sleek, scaly appearance reminiscent of his beloved dragon. The vibrant color highlighted his eyes, their own color enhanced by a nearly imperceptible addition of black liner to both lids and lashes. Skin tight, side-laced black leather pants accented his lanky legs and contoured every curve and muscle, clinging to both his ass and his package and leaving no room for speculation. The loosely drawn laces exposed the smooth flesh of his legs, starting just above his black leather demi-boots and ending where the grommeted leather belt rested low on his hips. Pleased with the way he looked, he raised a hand up to his throat to check his final accessory, a thin silver chain that encircled his neck. A playful smile crossed his lips as he tucked the thin but broad bar of silver attached to it under his shirt. Smirking lightly at the sound of the opening door, he moved away from the mirror and, taking his ID back from the bouncer, finally entered the club. 

The pulse he had felt while waiting was _nothing_ like the visceral beat that filled the room beyond. Unlike some of the larger clubs, this one was specifically for dancing- only the corner directly across from the sound booth was set aside for a small bar and tables. The rest of the room was open and filled with people moving to the music- alone or in couples, a group of three or four scattered here and there. Flashes of blues and greens and violets accompanied the music, cutting through the created fog and bouncing off of dancers in various stages of dress. While it was true that his eyes searched purposely for Jou, the brunette would have been lying if he were to say that the flashes of flesh and glimpses of men pressed against each other, grinding and gyrating in time to the music, didn't heighten his arousal from the start. If anything, it increased his need to find his lover and join in. Seto moved slowly through the throng, growling sub-vocally as the scent and sound of the other men around him continued to add to his excitement. 

Scanning the room, his eyes searched for something, anything- Suddenly there it was- that same flash of gold that had alerted him to Jou's presence a lifetime ago on the island. Eagerly he made his way in the direction of that flash, only to stop short at what he saw. And it wasn't just his movement that ceased. Breathing, time- he swore to his dying day that his very heart stopped momentarily when he caught his first glance of the blonde. The silky gold hair that had caught his attention both reflected and caught the flashing lights, intensifying the colors as they played in the glitter that Jou had added to his locks. Amber eyes were heavy with the same arousal that Seto felt in the atmosphere itself, their smoky heat half hidden by lids and lashes that needed no enhancement. His face was lightly colored by exertion and excitement, lips parted in a constant pant- moistened occasionally by a teasing pink tongue that darted out so quickly it almost seemed imagined.   
A camo sleeveless tee made of matt- transparent fabric stretched tautly over his upper body. The whisper thin netting between the darker patches of material created an even more tantalizing scene than if the blonde had been shirtless, offering- as it did- teasing glances of tanned skin and hardened nipples. Whether deliberately or through Jou's movements, the shirt was rumpled up just above his navel which, for the evening, sported a gold ring with a captive bead that glinted provocatively as the muscles around it undulated to the music. Seto's tongue flicked out over his lips at the sight, questioning how he had missed the piercing when he had explored the perfect indent, and wondering if he could talk his lover into wearing the ring all the time.   
Dropping his gaze even lower, his eyes locked on to a pair of deliberately ragged denim cut-offs, as impossibly short as they were tight. He moistened his dry lips again as he calculated at a glance that there was only about eight inches of material from the bottom of the shorts to the top- ten at the most. The button at the top had been purposely left undone, and the taut material revealed to the world that the blonde dressed to the left. Heavy, black, ankle-high, loosely tied combat boots completed the look- or so Seto thought. He couldn't hold back a groan as, when the blonde turned with the music, he saw the back of his lover's shorts- or lack thereof. The denim had been split three quarters of the way down the seam and then loosely re-stitched with a leather thong, exposing not only the creamy skin of Jou's ass but a tantalizing view of his cleft as well. 

Combined with the way his lithe body moved to the animalistic music, the final effect was an intensely erotic one that was instantly and permanently seared into the brunette's memory. Apparently he wasn't the only one entranced- the small spotlights that flashed brightly through the other pulsing colors shone frequently on him, almost as if the club were advertising the sexy boy. But while Jou would occasionally brush or grind against Honda or Otogi, he deliberately ignored the several others who eagerly attempted to join him. Suddenly the surrealistic pause in time ceased and once again the brunette was moving toward his lover, his stride more eager than ever. He had just about reached his destination when a stocky red-head dressed in a net black tee and a black latex pouch thong stopped him.

"Don' waste your time on him, gorgeous," he said, tearing his eyes off of Jou just long enough to rake an approving glance over Seto's lithe frame. "That bitch is hot, but either he belongs to someone or he's forgettin' someone `cause he don' want anything to do with anybody. Damn shame too," he continued, drifting his hand over his latex covered erection and shamelessly palming himself. "Looks like he'd be an awesome fuck." At any other time, in any other circumstance, the man's words would have earned him a guaranteed death by the brunette's own hands. But in a gay dance club, surrounded by virile, beautiful men, Seto took the comment for what it was- a compliment to his lover, and inadvertently- though the red head didn't know it- to him. Remaining silent, he offered the man a smirk and continued on his way. The stranger watched in grudging admiration as, mere seconds after stepping behind the blonde, The taller boy had him in his arms, back to chest, groin to ass- and all without a word being said or without the hot blonde turning around. "Lucky bastard," the red-head muttered, watching the two gorgeous teens pet and grind a moment longer before seeking his entertainment elsewhere. 

A sudden shift in the beat indicated a change of songs and Jou took the opportunity to turn out of his lover's arms and step back, hungrily eyeing the brunette from head to toe even as he continued to move. Stepping closer, he extended his arms and, beginning at the brunette's shoulders, ran his hands down the shimmering expanse of chest to his leather clad groin. Still silent, Jou danced his fingers teasingly across the now-even-tighter front of Seto's pants before grasping his hips and twirling him around- repeating the process with his broad back and well defined ass.

"Damn, Set," he husked, finally speaking as he turned the brunette back around and stepped into his arms. "You are so fuckin' hot." Seto growled as Jou's denim-clad groin thrust against his own leather-clad one and, sliding his hands down to grope at his lover's barely covered ass, he pulled the blonde into a ravenous kiss. 

"No, Puppy," he panted, stepping back and allowing the blonde to guide him into a rhythm. "You are." Seto groaned as, once again, Jou turned his back to him and began to grind. Sliding one hand down to his lover's hip and leaving the other one to play with the blonde's taut nipples through his shirt, he pulled the teen even tighter against him. "The way your sexy body moves and the way you're barely dressed has got every dick in this place standing up and begging for attention." Turning back around and draping his arms over the brunette's shoulders, Jou offered him a sultry smile.

"I know." He kissed his way up Seto's neck to his ear as his hands slid down to his hips. "But they can all fuck off `cause _this_ is the only boy I want." The next thing Seto knew, Jou's lips had moved from his ear to his mouth. Nipping slightly at Seto's full lips, he forced his lover's mouth open and ravaged him with his tongue. Growling lowly, Seto tangled a hand in Jou's hair, drawing him closer and deepening the kiss. To the rest of the clubbers present it may have seemed that the sexily clad brunette had domination over the scantily clad blonde, but as soon as Jou's talented mouth began to suck at his tongue, Seto willingly surrendered. For over an hour the two lovers moved together and with every touch and thrust, every kiss and caress, Jou claimed the night as his. As time passed, the music grew slower and heavier- still pounding, but more sensual now than visceral. Ignoring the many offers they received-both as individuals and as a couple- the two continued to dance, losing themselves in each other and in the music, and barely recognizing the fact that Honda and Otogi had left. 

Finally, after sending yet another man away- this one wearing black mesh boxers and looking for people interested in a `swap and swing'- the blonde was ready to go. "Set’," he called, moaning slightly as his lover- moving to the music much more fluidly now than when the night had begun- brushed a thigh against his groin. Moving his hands to the brunette's hips and staying his provocative motions, he tried again. "Seto!" Jou chuckled at the slightly glazed appearance of the normally clear eyes when the taller boy finally stopped moving and looked at him. "It's time to go, Love." Seeing the other begin to protest, he moved closer and pressed himself against his lover. "I'm _ready_ to go," he said huskily, stepping back and grabbing Seto's hand. The brunette's eyes darkened even further and, catching Jou's lips in a short but intense kiss, he followed him out of the club. 

Immediately, his eyes landed on the limo that Thom had sent to wait for them. Opening the door, the couple climbed in. Thankfully, the privacy window was already raised because- immediately upon pulling the door closed- Jou slouched back into the seat and pulled Seto into a half-laying position on top of him. Hungry mouths clashed and eager hands explored as the private compartment filled with moans and gasps. Within a matter of minutes, the brunette had lost his belt, his low riding pants pushed even lower to expose the tip of his leaking erection. Jou's shorts, too tight to be pushed down his hips, had simply been unzipped, his hardened length popping out between the loosened flaps of material. Sitting up slightly, Seto's hazy blue eyes gazed unabashedly at their prize, and a single thought entered his mind. Slithering down to the floor and eagerly pushing the material further apart, he lowered his head and- for the first time- slipped his mouth over his lover's cock, taking him completely to the hilt. Jou cried out in surprised ecstasy as he found himself surrounded by the intense moist heat. Seto shifted slightly and, holding his lover's hips down with an arm, slowly slid his lips back up the length, stopping to suckle the head. The mewling whimpers he drew from his lover as he tongued the weeping slit were some of the most erotic noises the brunette had ever heard. Continuing to flick and circle the sensitive skin, he lowered his hand to his own leaking tip, mimicking with his fingers what he was doing to Jou with his tongue. Moaning at the double sensation of pleasuring his lover while teasing himself, he moved to lower his head once again, when the intercom button went off. Suddenly remembering where they were, Seto broke off his ministrations, giving the tip of Jou's cock a loving kiss before depressing the button. 

"What is it?" he snapped, biting back a moan as he watched the blonde's hand take up where his mouth had left off.

"We're home, Kaiba-san," the disembodied voice explained over the speaker. Instantly Jou stopped his stroking and sat up. 

"Get your ass outta the car, Set’, before I decide to take ya right here," he grumbled, struggling to stuff himself back into his shorts long enough to make it into the house. Seto chuckled and, not bothering to adjust his own clothing, reached over to stop Jou's frustrated efforts.

"I don't think that's going to work Puppy," he said huskily, his eyes devouring the sight of his lover's long cock sticking out from the unzipped material. "Just leave it. I don't know how you stuffed that in there soft let alone-" he reached out and drew a finger up the rock-hard length to illustrate his point. Growling lowly, Jou grabbed his hand and nipped at the finger before releasing it to open the door. Moving quickly around the car, he opened the door for Seto who, as he turned to exit the vehicle, found himself with an eyeful of Jou. The brunette groaned and, unable to resist, leaned forward for one last suck before resolutely pushing his lover away and stepping outside. "You did that on purpose," he accused breathlessly, dragging his lover to the door. 

"You think?" Jou asked mock-innocently, stepping behind the brunette and rubbing himself purposefully against him as Seto struggled with the security code. Finally getting the door open, they entered the house. Not even bothering to remove their shoes, they headed to Seto's room, shutting and locking the door.   
The next thing the brunette knew, he was pressed against said door, being thoroughly ravaged by a seemingly starving Jounouchi. Hands moved over his body, eagerly stroking and teasing while the blonde's hot mouth hungrily latched onto his own. Immediately Seto's lips parted, willingly giving in to his lover's demands. Jou moaned at the submissive gesture and, after kissing him deeply, stopped and stepped back. Hazed blue eyes looked at him in confusion. "I jus'-" Jou swallowed harshly, the sight of the disheveled, panting brunette waiting for _him_ causing his need to heighten almost painfully. "Are you sure you want it to go this way? `Cause if I go any further I'm not gonna be able ta stop." Seto's heart filled at the knowledge that Jou loved him enough to offer him the lead, no matter how desperately he wanted it. 

"Katsuya, come here," he instructed, beckoning the blonde into his embrace. Circling his waist with his arms he looked his lover squarely in the eyes. "Ever since our first kiss I've imagined what it would be like to have you take me," he admitted huskily. "We're lovers, Katsuya, but more than that- we're partners." He brushed the blonde's lips in a kiss. "Equals. No dom and sub; no seme and uke. Just you and I, loving each other to the best of our abilities and in every way imaginable. And tonight," he continued, stepping back and pulling off his shirt, "This is what I want." He dragged an elegant finger down the thin silver bar that hung off the chain around his neck. "Read it," he whispered throatily. Taking a step forward, Jou picked up the necklace.

"Fuck," he groaned, dropping the pendant that read `Katsuya's bitch' back against the brunette's chest. Bringing his hand up to tangle in Seto's hair, he pulled him into a fierce kiss before stepping away once more. "Well then, my pretty bitch," he growled, hooking a finger under the chain that claimed the brunette as such and using it to guide him to the bed, "Let's get started, ne?" 

Pushing Seto back onto the bed, Jou straddled him, grinding down on him as he attacked the bare flesh of his lover's neck and torso with his mouth and hands. Compared to Seto's gentle passion at their first joining, Jou's was almost punishing in nature, and soon the brunette was caught in the fire, his own mouth and hands moving as hungrily as his lover’s. He whimpered when he felt Jou's weight leave his groin, only to cry out as his tight leather pants were dragged roughly down, exposing his fully hardened cock. Seto cried out again as Jou nipped at his head before moving down to remove his boots and strip him the rest of the way. The blonde then set about removing his own clothes, only to stop when his lover spoke. 

"Please, Katsuya, let me undress you," Seto pled. "Let me touch you, see you." Jou closed his eyes against the needy expression on his lover's face as he pulled his shirt off over his head.

"My naughty bitch forgets who's in charge, ne?" he rasped, opening his eyes to gauge the other's reaction to his words. Though Seto had willingly surrendered control, he didn't know how far the brunette was willing to let him go with it. Deciding to press a bit further he climbed back on the bed, moving to kneel at his lover's side. Grasping Seto's chin, he forced the other's gaze to his. "Are you my naughty bitch, Seto?" he demanded huskily. Jou bit back a moan as the brunette whimpered, his gaze dropping submissively. 

"Yes, Katsuya," he stated demurely, looking up at his lover through his lowered lashes. Those two words were the blonde's undoing, especially when he watched those eyes drop alluringly to his erect cock and then rise back to his face in a silent plea. 

"No, Set’," he denied, knowing instantly what the boy wanted. "You spoke outta turn and now you'll just hafta watch." Sliding on his knees to where he was level on the bed with his lover's head, the blonde took his cock in his hand and began to stroke. Seto whimpered again at the thought of that heated flesh being so close and not being allowed to touch it. Unable to stand the torture any longer, his hand drifted down to his own erection. The next thing Seto knew, Jou had let go of himself and had straddled his chest, pinning his arms over his head. "Did I tell ya you could touch yourself?" he demanded, holding the brunette's wrists with one hand while he resumed his stroking with the other. Seto moaned wantonly. Jou's cock was _so_ close to his mouth and his own was so hard. A light squeeze around his wrists reminded him that his lover was waiting for an answer. 

"No, Katsuya," he panted, closing his eyes against the tears of frustration that threatened. Suddenly the weight on his chest was gone and Seto opened his eyes in time to see his lover finally work the sinfully tight shorts off of his body. His eyes widened as he watched the blonde deftly undo the knot in the leather thong in the back of his discarded shorts. Quickly unthreading it, he returned to the bed and straddled the brunette's chest again, smirking as he noticed that his lover's arms had remained above his head, wrists still submissively crossed. Taking the pliable strap, he wound it loosely around the brunette's wrists and secured it in a slack knot. Sitting back to admire his handiwork, Jou noticed the moisture on his lover's cheeks. Temporarily discarding his role, he leaned down and brushed Seto's damp bangs out of his face. 

"Seto? Baby look at me." Heavy blue eyes blinked open at his lover's command. "Do you want me to untie you?" he asked gently, gazing into the heated depths.

"No." Seto answered huskily, his voice thick with passion. "Please, no." Realizing his lover was as turned on by the game as he was, Jou continued. 

"Then don't close your eyes," he instructed huskily, kissing the fine cheekbones just below and licking the wetness away. "Don't make a sound." He trailed his lips down over his lover's damp cheeks, pausing to claim his mouth in a gentle kiss. "Just feel," he whispered against the brunette's lips. "And if you play by the rules-" Jou's lips were on his neck now, teasing and licking and nipping, "I promise you'll be rewarded."   
Seto bit his lip against the cry that threatened when the blonde's mouth descended to his chest, immediately finding purchase on a nipple. Gentle teeth nipped and tugged on the dusky protrusion of skin while equally gentle fingers mimicked the actions on its twin. Once the sensitive nubs were peaked to his satisfaction Jou moved lower, his mouth and tongue tracing every line and crevice in his lover's chest and abdomen until the slick sheen of sweat had been replaced with the even slicker sheen of his saliva. Following his lover's demands, Seto's eyes remained open and he watched the blonde's head dip lower and lower on his body. Unable to touch anything, and unwilling to cry out lest he lose his prize, Seto did the only thing he could do. Totally abandoning his last shred of self-control he began to writhe and buck under his lover's teasing mouth, his ragged breathing filling the room as his quivering muscles begged to be touched.   
He nearly bit through his lip when Jou tongued his belly button, circling the tiny indent before moving even further down to trace the juncture of hip and pelvis with his tongue. The closer that mouth got to his cock the more desperate Seto became, knowing that if Jou so much as _breathed_ on his heated flesh, let alone touched it, it he would cry out and lose the game. Feeling his lover tense under his ministrations, Jou raised his head. One look at the wild eyes and bleeding lip told him all he needed to know. Sliding his body back up that of his lover's, he gently licked the wounded lip.

"Such a good little bitch," he crooned, lapping at the blood again before pulling back to run a gentle hand through the brunette's hair. "It's okay, Baby," he soothed, watching a new set of tears gather in the corners of Seto's eyes as the brunette clenched his lips against the whimper that threatened at his lover's praise. "The game's over. You won." Leaning down, Jou caressed the tightly drawn lips with his tongue, inviting them open. Instantly they parted, eagerly accepting the gift of his lover's tongue with a low drawn-out moan. "So," Jou panted after pulling away, "Are ya ready for your prize?" Whimpering lightly, the brunette responded with both his body and his voice.

"God, Katsuya, please." He punctuated his plea with a thrust of his hips. 

"Please what, Set?" he asked, once again moving his mouth over the planes of the brunette's chest. "What does my pretty bitch want?" Seto arched and cried out as Jou took an already sensitive nipple back between his teeth. 

"Fuck me," he implored, arching again as Jou switched his torture to the other nipple. "Take me, please!" Jou moved back up to claim his mouth in a possessive kiss before moving his body off to the side.

"Roll over, Set," he demanded, moving to the foot of the bed and moaning as his lover instantly complied, pushing himself up on his knees and raising his ass in the air. "Damn Babe," Jou panted, running his hands over the smooth creamy skin of his lover's cheeks before stroking his cleft with a teasing finger. "I can't wait to be buried inside you." 

"Then don't," Seto replied huskily, lowering his arms and resting his torso on the bed. "Take me Katsuya," he continued, resting his cheek on the blanket and thrusting his ass at his lover. "Fuck your bitch like the dog you are." Hearing his lover's throaty growl and feeling his weight settle back onto the bed, Seto closed his eyes, trying not to tense at the upcoming penetration. He felt his lover's hands massaging his ass and felt his fingers slide into his crack to expose him, but what happened next was totally unexpected. "Oh, fuck!" Seto half-whimpered, half-shouted as, instead of penetrating him with his cock, Jou slid his tongue over the virgin flesh he had exposed, tracing the pucker of his lover's entrance teasingly before stiffening the muscle and breaching the tight, protective ring. Slowly the hot wet tongue worked its way inward, laving and moistening the brunette's hole for penetration. 

Unable to hold back any longer, the mewls and whines from his lover driving him mad with lust, Jou pulled back giving him one last lick before positioning himself on his knees. Guiding his cock into Seto's cleft, he lined himself up with the saliva slickened hole and pushed forward. Once his head had breached the opening he paused. "Set-" he panted, fighting the urge to slam into the body in front of him. 

"Please, Babe," the brunette rasped, pushing back toward his lover. "I need you."   
Jou's last remnant of self-constraint shattered and with a primal growl he grabbed the brunette's hips, forcing him back onto his throbbing cock. Finally feeling himself filled, Seto pushed himself up on his arms and rocked back, moaning wantonly and grinding his ass against his lover's groin before lowering his upper body again. Jou took the invitation for what it was and slowly slid out to the tip before thrusting himself back into the brunette's tight hot passage. Knowing that neither of them would last, but determined to pleasure his lover to the fullest, Jou grabbed Seto's hips and angled his ass slightly higher as he pulled out again. Driving himself in, he knew he had hit his mark from the way the boy keened his name. Having found his angle, the blonde drove into his lover's body relentlessly, each sob and whine and moan that came from Seto's mouth calling him closer to the edge. Shifting his lover again, he reached down and grabbed the brunette's already pulsing erection, stroking it harshly. 

"Come for me Seto," he panted, counterpointing his strokes with his thrusts. "Come for me like the good bitch you are." Jou's erotic demand sent Seto over the edge and screaming Jou's name he released, his hot creamy seed coating his lover's fist. The sensation was too much for Jou and, with a guttural groan and a final thrust he came, his body shuddering in ecstasy. Still panting, he gently removed himself from his lover and crawled up the bed to his side, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

"Puppy," an equally fatigued voice spoke into his ear.

"Hmmm?" 

"Do you think you could untie me now?" Jou's eyes flew open and he offered the brunette a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Set’," he replied, immediately loosing the knot.

"Don't be." Seto yawned. "I just want to hold you and I can't if my wrists are tied. There." He sighed contentedly, rolling his wrists slightly before opening his arms to the blonde. Eagerly Jou snuggled in, grunting as his nose came into contact with something cold. Pulling back he realized it was the necklace.

"Hey, Set," he asked, picking up the pendant from where it lay on the brunette's chest. "How did ya manage to get a pendant with "Katsuya's Bitch" on it anyhow?" Seto smirked at him. 

"I sent Thom out after the necklace while you were gone this afternoon. He brought it back here and I took it to my lab and engraved it myself." Jou `hmmmed' contentedly and settled back into his lover's arms. Seto had just about drifted off when he spoke again.

"Hey, Set-" The brunette smiled into his lover's hair. 

"Yours is made too. It's over on the dresser. I was going to-" he cut himself off, chuckling as Jou slid out of bed and padded to the bureau, picking up a chain and pendant that, to the casual eye, was identical to the one Seto wore. Returning to the bed, he held it out to his lover, who undid the clasp and slid it around his neck. Picking the pendant up in his hand, he read the words "Seto's Bitch" and, smiling happily lay back down in his lover's arms. "Silly Puppy," Seto chuckled, kissing him softly on the nose. 

"Yeah, but you love it," Jou retorted cheekily, quirking a grin at his lover before snuggling back into his chest. Seto remained silent, nuzzling his nose into the blonde's soft hair as he drifted off to sleep. Jou was right and they both knew it. Nothing more needed to be said.


	15. Chapter 15

"-add `A' to the `XY' equation in order to get your answer. Are there any questions?" Jou stared at the Sensei in stupefied amazement. For one brief moment he considered raising his hand and asking when exactly the alphabet had become a part of mathematics but, seeing as he had already spent time in the principal's office that morning, decided against it. He and Seto had left the mansion early, hoping to avoid the onslaught of questions from reporters and class mates alike. Thankfully the strings Thom had pulled at the various press agencies in Domino had alleviated most of the pressure from that venue but what Domino High held in store for them remained to be seen. Jou had been surprised to find the building virtually deserted when they arrived but then, thinking back, he'd never been to the school at 7:30 in the morning before. Per a pre-set arrangement, again courtesy of Thom, the principal had been waiting for the two. Much to Jou's surprise, the lie that had been told to excuse his absence was never questioned; the man probably thought that his father had fabricated the story to `ease the transaction' as it were. And, of course, nobody ever questioned Kaiba Seto's excuses- despite the fact that the only thing on the island even remotely related to KaibaCorp had been the jet that had dropped the youth off and picked him up. When it came right down to it, the man was basically as eager to ensure as little disruption to routine as possible as he and Seto were. 

After Thom had re-assured him that arrangements with the press had already been made and the principal had re-assured _them_ that no violation of the teens' privacy would be made on the school's behalf, the meeting was adjourned- save for one final request on the principal's behalf. Jou smirked as he remembered the man's hushed tone of voice and embarrassed expression as he stated that- while he personally had no issues with them being together `in that way', public displays of affection were discouraged on school grounds no matter what preference the couple was, and he would appreciate it if they would try and abide by the rule. Jou's smirk turned to a grin as he recalled the way Seto had nodded in agreement and, turning his back to the man to exit the room, had proceeded to wrap his arm around Jou's waist, deliberately giving the blonde's ass a squeeze as they walked out the door. 

The grin faded as he looked at the empty seat beside him and sighed, silently cursing the meeting that had pulled the CEO out of the first few classes of the day. While it was easy for the principal to assure that his staff would behave, the teens that attended the school were a different story and Jounouchi knew it was just a matter of time before someone mouthed off to him about _something_. Sensing his lover's nervousness, Seto had remained at the school as long as he could, waiting until Yugi and Honda arrived before departing. Then, giving the blonde one last kiss and eliciting a promise from him to `be a good dog', he had climbed into the limo and been whisked away.  
So far, things hadn't been too bad- other than a few odd looks and the occasional snicker people had pretty much left him alone. But then again, people knew better than to directly fuck with him when he was flanked by his two best friends. While Honda's body structure and reputation for pounding the shit out of people who crossed him was a plus, Jou felt it was the slighter teen on his other side that truly kept the idiots at bay. Too many times for the student body's comfort the wide-eyed, diminutive, soft-spoken boy had turned into a slant-eyed, slightly taller, menacing Egyptian hellcat- willingly doling out punishments far more severe than the ones Honda's fists could provide to anyone who messed with his friends. Unfortunately, however, neither boy was in this class and Seto had yet to return. Sighing partly in relief, partly in trepidation when the dismissal bell rang, the blonde gathered his things and headed for his locker. Meeting no resistance, he opened the cubicle and pulled out the books for his next class, feeling slightly foolish for his nervous thoughts. He had just about made it to the safety of his classroom when a taunting voice came from a hallway to his left.

"Hey, Jounouchi, how much would it cost me to have ya suck my dick?" faltering slightly, Jou drew a deep breath and disregarded the guy, determined to stay out of trouble. Apparently ignoring him wasn't an option as two larger teens hooked their arms under Jou's and dragged him back to the source of the voice. The blonde opened his mouth to yell, but a meaty hand immediately cut him off and, despite Jou's kicks and struggles he found himself being pushed into an empty class room with three large, menacing, angry seniors.

"I believe Hakuchi asked you a question," the voice to his left growled before the two teens released him, shoving him hard enough to send him sprawling on the floor.

"I believe I don't give a fuck," Jou snarled, moving to pick himself up.

"Wrong answer," the boy who had flanked his right sneered, placing a foot on the small of Jou's back to keep him from standing. Suddenly the one called Hakuchi chuckled.

"Kega, Itami, play nice with my toy. He's no good to me broken."

"Fuck you!" Jou seethed, raising his head as far as he could to glare at the teen who had instigated the whole scene. In two steps, Hakuchi had crossed over to him and, knocking the thug that was restraining him to the side, dragged him up to his knees by his hair.

"Oh no, my little pansuke. I'm afraid you have that quite reversed." Jou's eyes began to water in pain as the hand in his hair tightened and forced his head back so the larger boy could see his face. "Why the tears, Pansuke?" Hakuchi sneered. "When your father pimped ya out did he specify no rough play?" Jou remained silent, glaring up at the teen, despite the tears in his eyes. He winced as Hakuchi twisted the handful of hair. "Answer me!"

"No," Jou spat, sneering up at the other. "He just specified no ugly ones." The blonde could feel the hair separate from his scalp as Hakuchi slapped him hard enough to force his head to the side. Despite the pain, it was just the opportunity he had been waiting for. Setting his teeth and throwing his body to the same side his head had been forced, Jou wrenched himself away leaving a surprised Hakuchi with nothing more than a handful of hair. Scrambling to his feet and shoving desks out of his way, Jou dodged around the other two teens and headed for the door. Fingers made clumsy with fear faltered at the knob but, just as a hand tore at the back of his jacket, he managed to get the door open and step into the hall, thankful to see that it was occupied. Or at least, he started out being thankful. Once the startled group of girls realized who had come dashing out of the room, a tall red head- apparently their leader- eyed him contemptuously.

"You disgust me," she hissed, mistaking his flushed face and disheveled appearance for something altogether different than its actual cause. "It's bad enough that you are what you are, but to-"

"Wha- no!" Jou protested, eyes growing wide as he realized what she thought he had been doing. "I'm not- I didn't-" He stopped trying to explain as the girl smirked at him, her gaze locked on the sight of Hakuchi vacating the room he had just exited.

"Uh-huh," she drawled, shooting him a disbelieving look as she and her group started to walk away.

"Now wait jus' a minute!" Jou demanded "You can't jus'-"

"No, _you_ wait a minute Jounouchi Katsuya," she spat, turning on her heel to face him. "Don't tell _me_ what I can or can't do. You're nothing. A nobody who nobody wants. Your dad was so anxious to get you out of his life that he gave you to that guy just to get rid of you. Then somehow you managed to sink your claws into Kaiba-san, trying to make him a fag like you are." Jou's eyes widened as he finally recognized the girl from a group of females that clung to Seto's trench-tails from the sounding of the first bell to the end of the day. "But don't you think for a minute that he gives a _damn_ about you," she continued heatedly. "One day soon he'll get tired of you and toss you away just like your dad did." She smirked again as Kega and Itami exited the room. "Or maybe he already did. Business is pretty good, ne? Come on girls," she finished, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she turned to enter the room. "Let's leave the whore to his clients."  
Despite his best efforts, Jou couldn't stop the tears of pain and humiliation from forming. Wild eyes searched for a hiding place as he heard another set of footsteps approach. Finally deciding that the exit at the end of the hall was his only option, he made a blind dash for the door, not hearing the concerned voice that called out his name.

*****

Seto sighed as he stepped out of the limo and entered the school building. The meeting had been a long one, making him wonder once again if a week's vacation was actually worth the extra work that awaited him when he returned. Absently bringing his hand up to the silver chain that he now wore along with Mokuba's locket, he smiled.

 _This one definitely was._ The smile remained on his face as he quickened his steps, anxious to get to class and at least see Jou, even if he couldn't speak to him until the period ended. As he dialed the com on his locker, he saw three teens coming down the hall out of the corner of his eye. Grabbing his books he paid them no mind until he heard the words `Jounouchi' and `pansuke' amongst their whispered conversation. Seto's hand tightened on the door of his locker and he shut it with a resounding slam that startled the three larger boys into turning around. Almost comically their eyes widened and they took off at a dash, leaving the glaring CEO alone in the hallway. Cursing under his breath, Seto hurriedly moved down the hall, worried about what had taken place in his absence. He was so anxious to make it to the class he shared with Jou that he almost missed the flash of gold to his left. Startled, he turned in time to see his lover running down the side hall to an exit door, his disheveled hair and torn jacket obvious indicators that something had indeed gone wrong.

"Jou!" Seto called, immediately abandoning his current path to follow the blonde. "Katsuya!" The brunette lengthened his stride to a run as he saw Jou push open the door and exit the building, heading toward the small thicket of trees that he and his friends claimed as their own during the warmer months. Still unaware of the brunette's presence Jou dropped to a seated position against one of the trees, bringing his knees to his chest and dropping his head to his knees.  
As Seto drew nearer, he could see the sobs wracking the shorter teen's body and, to his horror, the raw spot on his scalp- its angry red color a stark contrast to the golden locks that surrounded it. In two strides the brunette was Jou's side and on his knees, reaching out to take his lover into his arms. Jou stiffened immediately upon feeling the touch, his head jerking up and turning to the side as panic-filled eyes searched out his newest tormentor. Realizing the presence at his side was the one he most desired, he dropped his head to rest on the brunette's arm and heaved a tremulous sigh.

"Hey, Set’," he greeted huskily, bringing a hand up to wipe his tears away.

"Hey yourself." Seto sat down next to the blonde and pulled him into his lap, gasping as he saw the vivid hand mark on his lover's face. "Puppy, what happened?" Jou shook his head slightly, nuzzling into the taller boy's chest.

"Nothin' I can't handle," he stated, relishing the feel of his lover's arms around him.

"Obviously," Seto retorted dryly, bringing tender fingers up to examine the raw spot on Jou's head before bringing the hand down to gently force the blonde's gaze to meet his. "Don't start hiding things from me, Katsuya," he insisted in a voice that was both firm and tender. "You need to let me know what happened."  
Jou sighed again, and in an unsteady voice, told Seto everything- from Hakuchi's goading comment to the red-head's parting shot. "I wasn't tryin' ta hide anything from ya Set’," Jou concluded, wiping the fresh batch of tears from his eyes. "It's jus'- ya can't be with me twenty-four seven ya know? An' besides; I've fended for myself for most of my life anyways. I can take care of myself. It was jus' what that bitch said about my dad an'- an' you-" Jou cut himself off, hiding his face in embarrassment as the tears began to fall again. "I know what she said `bout you isn't true Seto," he cried, his voice muffled by the brunette's chest. "I know that ya love me but damn it," Seto's arms tightened around Jou's body, holding him close. "Why does everyone think I'm no good?" he sobbed, finally getting to the crux of the problem. "Those guys- I didn' even know the bastards, an' they jus' assumed. An' then that- that bitch-"

"Hush, Baby," Seto crooned, rocking him gently and stroking his hair, carefully avoiding the tender spot. "It's okay." He waited until Jou's sobs subsided before speaking again. "Katsuya look at me," he demanded gently. Obediently the blonde lifted his head, the sight of his bruised and tear-stained face nearly breaking his lover's heart. Sighing lightly, Seto reached into his jacket and pulled out a handkerchief, tenderly drying Jou's tears. "Listen to me Pup," he began, shifting so that he could look Jou in the eyes. "The world is filled with people who thrive on hurting others, driving them down just to build themselves up. People like Hakuchi who can only feel good about himself by humiliating others. People like that girl who feel that if they can't have what they want, then neither should anyone else. People like your dad who would rather wallow in their own pitiful existence then rise above it. People like me who go through life with their vision narrowed so tightly that they almost miss out on the one thing that will truly bring them happiness." He placed a gentle finger against Jou's lips, silencing his protest. "And then there are people like you, Katsuya. People who go through life with a loving heart that refuses to harden and an open mind that refuses to close no matter what life throws at them. People who forgive and forget, trust and hope, live and love- not for themselves but for others. People who can find good in almost anyone and in almost any situation. People like me, people like them-" Seto gestured toward the school building with his head. "We're a dime a dozen. It's people like you- the one in a million- who make life in this world worth living. Don't _ever_ question your worth Katsuya," he finished, replacing his silencing finger with a gentle kiss. You mean the world to me. You _are_ the world to me. Never ever forget that." Seto kissed him again, deeper this time, drinking in his lover's taste before pulling back. Jou sighed contentedly and, wiping the last of his tears away, settled back into the brunette's chest.

"I love you Seto," he murmured, tilting his head up to look at his lover's face. "Nobody has ever made me feel as loved as you do."

"They better not have," the brunette mock-growled, bending down to peck him on the nose. "I'm very possessive you know." Jou reached up and swatted him lightly on the cheek.

"I didn't mean that way," he giggled. Their playful banter ceased abruptly when the lunch bell rang. Jou stiffened slightly as the school-yard began to fill with people, still not ready to `face the masses' as it were. Sensing his lover's trepidation, the brunette tried to slide deeper into the thicket. Suddenly he spied Yugi and Honda heading in their direction- Ryou and Malik in tow. Seto hurriedly informed the blonde of their approach and, scrubbing at his face desperately with the handkerchief, Jou attempted to remove the evidence of his outburst. Shifting slightly to hide his bruised cheek against Seto's chest, he missed the warning look the brunette shot the group as they approached.

"Hey, Jou," Honda greeted, quickly masking his concern at his friend's appearance. "What's up, bud? You didn't show up for Communications and Hanashi-sensei was _hot_!"

"Yeah, well-" Jou offered his friend a grin that didn't quite meet his tear-reddened eyes. "Somethin' came up that I had ta take care of."

"Something so important that it made you skip out on lunch too?" Yugi teased.

"I guess I jus'-" his stomach growled. "Wasn't hungry," he finished lamely. Seto chuckled and pushed him out of his lap.

"Why don't you go with Honda and get some lunch, Pup," he encouraged, rising to his feet and stretching before helping Jou to his. "I'll be in in a minute.

"'kay," Jou agreed, stretching the kinks out of his own back. He leaned over and brushed Seto's cheek with a kiss. "Love ya, Set’. An' thanks," he whispered, flashing him a brilliant smile before falling in step behind Honda. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik turned to follow, but were stopped by another look from the brunette.

"What is it, Kaiba-kun?" Yugi asked, his expression one of polite surprise. His astonishment grew when, clearing his throat gruffly Seto asked to speak to Yami. After a brief moment of shock, Yugi responded. "But Kaiba-kun, Yami never comes out at school and-"

"He's still here with you though, ne?" Yugi giggled at that.

"Yes, Kaiba-kun. Even though he could stay home in his own body we prefer to stay joined when I'm at school." The small teen shrugged sheepishly. "Since his being here physically would cause too many problems, and since seven hours is too long to be without him, this is the only solution." Seto rolled his eyes at the sappy statement and, huffing impatiently, iterated his question.

"Then can I speak with him? It is important. Please," he added as an afterthought. The next thing he knew, Yugi had changed, and he was looking into the slightly annoyed crimson eyes of the pharaoh.

"It's a damn good thing you said please," Yami growled. "Not all of us have the privilege of being able to be with our lovers all the time like you can be, Kaiba- so remember that the next time you scoff at my Aibou's sentiment. Now what is it that you want?" Seto eyed the Pharaoh coolly.

"I need your help." He held up a hand to stop the harassing comment that he knew was coming. "For Jou." The mocking smirk that had formed on Yami's lips at the thought of the mighty Kaiba Seto asking for help faded instantly.

"What is it?" Quickly and quietly Seto informed him of what the girl had said and of what Hakuchi and his friends had done.

"I don't care what you do," he finished. "Just make sure those assholes don't hurt him again."

"There are three of them right?" Seto turned in surprise as the rough, British-accented voice of Bakura was heard.

"One for the each of us then," Marik's cold voice stated gleefully. The three Yami's smirked as Seto shook his head.

"I still can't figure out how you do that," he muttered, shivering slightly at the thought of someone taking control of his body.

 _‘Unless that someone's my puppy.’_ memories of Saturday night flowed through his mind and he shifted his stance slightly, forcing his thoughts back to the present.

"Don't worry Kaiba," Yami assured, casting a conspiring glance at the other two. "We'll take care of them for you. But what about the girl?" The brunette gave the spirit a smirk.

"Leave her to me."

*****

"But Set’-"

"No, Puppy."

"But-" Seto rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Katsuya, for the last time NO!" he snapped. His expression softened when the blonde began to pout. "I won't be long, Pup. I promise. Just _please_ , wait right here.” Smirking lightly he stepped forward, a sultry look in his eyes. "For me?" he whispered, kissing him softly.

"Cheater," Jou accused, sighing loudly as he flopped down on the bench. "Fine. But ya owe me." Seto winked at him.

"Sounds good to me." His playful expression vanished as he heard the burst of noise that indicated that the gym doors had opened. "I'll be right back." Sliding around the corner, the brunette half-hid himself in a doorway. He rolled his eyes as the members of the pep-club made their way down the hall, chattering about their newest plans for the next assembly. Swallowing against the wave of nausea that hit him at the thought of what he was about to do, he stepped out to reveal himself just as a certain red-headed girl walked by. "Hey Kijo-chan," he greeted flirtatiously. The girl jumped in surprise, her face flooding with color as she realized who was addressing her.

"Kaiba-kun!" she squealed excitedly, her color deepening as the people around her began to stare. "What are you doing here?" she asked, lowering her voice slightly.

"Why waiting for you of course," he purred, nearly sending the girl into a swoon.

"You- you were?" she asked faintly, blinking slowly as she stared into his eyes. "But why?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Alone." Lending his voice a suggestive tone and holding back a shudder of disgust, he looped his arms through hers. "Kijo-chan," his voice was shy now as he led her down the hall toward where he had left Jou. "Do you have a boyfriend?" The girl squealed again before she answered.

"No." Seto offered her a charming smile.

"And is that why you're always following me?" he asked softly, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Y- yes." The girl was too into Seto to realize it, but they were within Jou's line of vision now. Seto saw his lover start to rise to his feet and he shot him a reassuring glance. Jou sat back down reluctantly, glaring at the girl.

"Kijo-chan, would you like _me_ to be your boyfriend?" his voice purred again, and this time the girl did swoon. While tempted to let her fall to the ground, Seto held her up with his arm.

"Oh yes!" she declared breathily, dreamy eyes staring into his.

"Well you know what?" He leaned closer, spoke softer. 

"Wh- what?" her eyes closed and her mouth parted in anticipation.

"That's too fucking bad." his voice was still soft but more of a hiss now than a purr. Kijo's eyes flew open as he pushed her away from him, causing her to fall on the bench next to Jou. The same arm that pushed the girl reached over and pulled up the blonde, bringing him to his side. "Baka," he spat, pinning her with a loathing gaze. "It's bad enough that you follow me around like a cat in heat begging for attention, but you crossed the line when you scratched at my lover. That's right.. Lover. I _love_ him. Can you get that through your narrow little mind? Pathetic onna," Seto continued, "How sad it must be to be so desperate for attention that you'd follow a man around constantly, willing to do anything to gain his attention. And you called Jounouchi a whore?" Grasping Jou's hand he turned to leave but not without one final shot. "And as for my being gay, I knew I was long before I came to Domino. Although had I not been," he concluded, giving the girl one last contemptuous glance "One look at you would have turned me. Come on, Puppy," he stated, smirking at his lover's shocked look. "It's time to go." Jou remained silent until they stepped outside and then broke into a fit of giggles. "What's so funny?"

"It- that-" The dreamily hopeful look on Kijo's face fading to one of embarrassed horror flashed before his eyes again. "You are so bad, Set," he finally managed to get out. The brunette opened his mouth to reply when the sounds coming from a small group of students caught his attention. Pushing his way to the front and dragging Jou with him, his mouth dropped open in shock. On his hands and knees in the midst of the crowd was Kega, one of Hakuchi's goons. Kneeling behind him, hands on Kega's waist and dry-humping him through his pants was Itami- the one who had held Jou down with his foot.

"Perfect, ne?" Seto swiveled to face the three spirits as Yami spoke. "What better punishment for hurting a puppy than to be turned into a dog yourself?" Seto couldn't help but grin as he listened to the excited yips and growls coming from the pair, accompanied by the whispers of shock, giggles of amusement, and flashes of the school paper's camera. Tearing his eyes away from the amusing scene, he raised an eyebrow and quirked his head toward Hakuchi who had yet to move.

"What's up with him?" Yami's smirk widened and he raised a finger, sending a barely visible bolt of shadow magic at the two horny dogs. Instantly they parted and, moving over to their frozen friend, cocked their legs and began to urinate.

"We made them think he's a hydrant." Yami released the two from his magic and instantly they were at it again- Itami being the bitch this time. Apparently, humping his friend after being humped himself proved too much for Kega because within moments he loosed a howl and collapsed on his `bitch', the front of his uniform pants damp with semen. The whispers and laughter grew to a near riot.

"Excuse me! I said excuse me!" The noise died down slightly as the principal pushed his way through the crowd. "Large assemblies of students are prohibited after- what the _hell_?" The man's mouth gaped in shock as he took in the sight of the two in the middle- Kega laying on his back with his legs in the air and Itami cleaning his mate of his release. "That's just- You can't do- Did you just _growl_ at me?" Seto shook in silent laughter, tears running down his face. The principal had moved to break the two apart when Itami- still on all fours- stepped in front of him and bared his teeth. "I'm telling you boys right now: if you don't stop this instant- Oh my- what do you- is that urine on your- get off of- holy shit!" The riotous laughter reached new heights as the principal found himself being pawed at, literally. Apparently Yami had decided that Hakuchi was getting off too easy. Discretely he sent another bolt of energy toward the large boy, causing him to drop to all fours like his friends. He then went bounding up to the principal like a big clumsy dog. The boy planted his hands on the man's shoulders and proceeded to lick his face before dropping back on all fours and eagerly nuzzling his crotch- as dogs are prone to do.  
The principal had had enough. Calling frantically for security, he pushed his way through the crowd, tossing promises of expulsion and harassment charges over his shoulder. Weak with laughter, Seto almost fell to the ground when a weight landed on his shoulder. Turning to the side, he saw that Jou's face was once again damp with tears, but of an entirely different kind. The mirthful expression on his lover's face brought about a fresh burst of laughter. Easing his arm around the blonde's shoulder, he moved away from the crowd and lowered them both to the ground before they could fall.

"How- how long will they stay that way?" Seto gasped, finally managing to contain himself enough to speak. Yami shrugged.

"I suppose enough damage has been done," he observed. "If I don't apply any more magic, the spell should wear off in about an hour. The wild haired pharaoh smirked as a van pulled up to the school. "Just in time for them to watch themselves on the news. Marik and Bakura wanted to just send them to the shadows and be done with it." He turned a glare on the three boys who were currently being corralled by security. "At first I agreed but then I thought `Why punish them where no one can see?' I wanted the muti's humiliated for what they did to Jounouchi-kun. So the three of us talked and this is what we came up with. Bakura notified the television and the school paper and, once the group had assembled, Marik notified the principal."

"Perfect." Seto chortled. "Brilliant." He looked down at Jou who- still shaking with laughter- had collapsed into his lap. "Wouldn't you say, Pup?" Drawing a hand over his tearing eyes, the blonde sat up and composed himself.

"You three are the best friends a guy could have," he said, flashing them a brilliant grin. "er, you _six_ I mean. An' as for you," he continued, reaching over and poking Seto in the side. "You are an evil genius." He leaned over and gave him a kiss. "What would I do without you?"

"You won't ever have to find out," Seto replied as he stood up, blushing lightly at the mockingly amused stares and barely hidden snickers his response brought forth from the trio of spirits. Noticing the limo approach, he sighed in relief. "Come on, Puppy. It's time to go.” Saying their good bye's to the group, the two got into the car. Once inside, Jou climbed onto Seto's lap and kissed him long and hard.

"Thank Kami for you," he sighed, sliding into the seat and buckling his belt before resting his head on the brunette's shoulder. Seto dropped his head on the blonde's and the first few minutes the ride home were silent until-"Damn!"

"What is it, Pup?"

"I was supposed ta meet the cops at the apartment. What time is it?" He looked at the LCD display in the entertainment console. "Do ya think they'll still be there? I really need ta-"

"Down boy." Seto cut him off with a smirk. When he didn't get the customary growl for a response he lifted his head and looked at the blonde. "You okay?" Jou sighed and dropped his head.

"Yeah." He muttered, glancing at the clock again. "It don' matter anyway. They're probably gone." He gave Seto a sheepish grin. "I jus'- I guess I was lookin' forward to gettin' home. Not "home" as in the apartment," he rushed, noticing the slightly hurt expression in his lover's blue eyes. "God, Set if you ever saw the place-" Jou flushed in embarrassment. "I'm not explainin' this very well, ne?" He took a deep breath and started again. "When mom and dad split, I started stayin' in my room more and more. At firs' it was because it reminded me of Shizuka, `cause we shared the room when she still lived there. I'd go in and sit there for hours, imaginin' her sittin' on her bed across from me, all wrapped up in that stupid pink blanket she dragged everywhere. That's when we developed our code," he explained, a far away look in his eyes. "We weren't supposed ta talk an', after I got beat the first time, Sis came up with the idea." A light blush colored his cheeks. "I still have that blanket on my bed," he admitted softly. "She left it there for me the day she left. Then when dad started drinkin' again, when he started hittin' me, I'd lock myself in away from him. The worse he got, the more I stayed in my room- `til it almost _became_ my apartment. I started bringin' box lunches home with me whenever I could so the only time I had to leave was to use the bathroom." A slight smile formed on his lips. "I even managed to sneak in some paint and some Red-Eyes stuff Yug' had left from a promo. My whole life since Shizuka left, my clothes, books, pictures- everything that means anything to me `cept my deck is in that room. That's all I meant, Set’. I'm sor-" A gentle hand cut off his apology.

"You don't have to apologize Katsuya," he said softly, glancing at the clock. "But you're right- the officers wouldn't have waited this long. Besides," he continued. "We're at the mansion already." Silently the two got out of the limo and headed to the house, only to be greeted by an over-excited Mokuba.

"Seto! I thought you'd never get here! Thom says it's-" A quick warning look stayed the words on the boy's lips, and Mokuba's eyes widened in comprehension. "Hey, Jonouchi-kun," he greeted brightly, his grin threatening to split his face. "Come on in!"

"Yeesh," Jou muttered to the brunette under his breath. "I wish I had half that energy." Seto smirked at his lover.

"If you had any more energy than what you already have Love, neither one of us would find walking an easy task," he purred. Jou blushed, glad that Mokuba had dashed several yards ahead of them.

"Like you don' like it," he retorted, crossing his arms in a mock pout.

"Never said I didn't," Seto replied cheekily. "Now come on. No, not that way. " He pulled the blonde away from the kitchen.

"But I'm hungry. " Seto sighed.

"You're always hungry Puppy. Now come on. I need to show you something." Giving the kitchen a longing glance, Jou sighed heavily and followed the brunette. It was his turn to smirk as he realized they were headed upstairs to the bedroom.

"I need to satisfy one hunger before I can the other, Set’," he teased, his voice deliberately husky.

"As appetizing as that sounds, Puppy, that's not why we're up here- this time."

"Then why are we stoppin' at your room?" A teasing hand traced down the brunette's chest, tweaking a nipple through his shirt. Seto closed his eyes, set his teeth and gently slapped the hand away.

"Later," he promised, seeing a pout form on his lover's face. "And we're not stopping at my room- we're stopping at yours." Jou stared at him in confusion, and Seto gestured toward the door across from his with his head. Tentatively the blonde reached out and turned the knob, gaping in surprise as the room inside was revealed. His pictures and books, his blankets and clothes, everything save the furniture had been transported from the apartment. The room had been arranged in the same layout as his old one, right down to the way he kept Shizuka's blanket folded at the foot of his bed. Even the walls had been duplicated, stripe for stripe and poster for poster, save one- the wall across from his bed. Tears filled the blonde's eyes as he saw the mural of two intertwined dragons- their dragons- that had been painted there- the shininess of the colors indicating that it had just been created.

"I- you-" Wordlessly Jou flung himself at his lover, his embrace thanking him more than his words ever could.

"I know that a lot has happened- a lot has changed between us over the past two weeks," Seto explained. "And when Thom found out from the police that you couldn't keep the apartment, I didn't want you to worry about where you would go." He stepped back slightly and looked down at the blonde. "As much as I would love for you to call my room your own, I don't want to push you," he said softly. "At the very least I hope you'll consider the room your home. I love you, Katsuya." A gentle hand came up to brush the bangs out of Jou's eyes. "Do you think- could you be happy here? With me?"

*****

An hour later a soft knock sounded at the door. Not receiving a response, Thom cracked the door open and peered into the room. A soft smile lit his face as his eyes rested on the bed. Two pairs of slender arms and two sets of lanky legs lay intertwined together as gold and chestnut locks meshed on the pillow. The twilight shadows played on the two sleeping lovers, shadow and light accenting their beauty, their youth, and their peace.

 _‘Peace,’_ Thom thought in satisfaction as he drew the door closed behind him. Two weeks ago it was the last thing that seeing the two together would have brought to mind. But now- _‘Peace through balance,’_ he thought suddenly. _‘Yin and Yang, darkness and light-’_ his smile widened as he recalled the mural of the dragons _‘-fire and ice-’_

"Come on, Mokuba-san," he called, jingling the keys in his pocket. "Let's head to the arcade- my treat." The raven-haired boy came dashing around the corner, sliding to a stop on his socks.

"Aracade? Cool!" He plopped down and began to put on his shoes. "But what about Ni-sama and-" A knowing smirk formed on his lips as Thom schooled his face into a non-committal expression. "Jounouchi- kun really liked his room, ne?" His sly expression changed to one of almost concern. "Do you think he'll stay? They both seem so happy. Do you think they're happy?" A smile played on the man's lips again as he recalled the contented expressions on the sleeping boys' faces.

"Yes, Mokuba-san," he replied, pulling the door closed behind him. "I do."  



	16. Chapter 16

It was hot. The sun was hot, the sand was hot, even the water, despite its cool blue appearance, was hot. Seto sighed contentedly as he leaned against the balcony railing, soaking in the heat. A strong breeze blew in across the water and he hurried to shut the door lest the rustling of the curtains wake the man in his bed. A small smile played on his lips as he thought about Jou. A lot had happened since that day almost a year ago when he had come across the blonde and Drake on the beach. A shudder ran through his body as he remembered that week- all of its ups and downs; trials and joys. But it was all in the past- almost. Drake was dead and true to their word, the NPA had shipped Aidan Moore far away from Japan; last he had heard the man was in Siberia at a small outpost fifty miles north of Noril'sk. He didn't know exactly _what_ they had him doing but, in all honesty, he didn't care. Just the thought of the man being in a location where there were barely any roads let alone any technology, dance clubs, or golden haired puppies was enough to put a smile on his face. 

Things at school had calmed down as well. Hakuchi and his two goons, unable to explain their actions, had undergone _extensive_ psychological evaluations and drug testing. As the testing came back negative and the trio `refused' to explain themselves, they had ended up expelled for their `deliberately provoking and morally disgusting behavior'. Seto didn't know how it had happened (he suspected Bakura), but word had spread around the school like wildfire that what had happened to the three had been linked to Jounouchi Katsuya's group of friends. Even now the student body kowtowed the group and, save for an idiot or two who decided to catch Jou alone and test the waters only to end up in the infirmary, the blonde had had no further problems. Seto's number of _personal_ fan girls had diminished drastically, but he and Jou had acquired a group of their own- dedicated to giggling and swooning and snapping pictures whenever the two so much as sat next to each other. 

All that had left had been the not so small problem of Jou's dad. Upon searching the apartment, the KPPD had found evidence that Jounouchi Katashi was more than just Drake's client- he was a part time `delivery man' as well. This of course had added drug trafficking to the already existing charges of possession of an illegal substance and prostitution of a minor. According to Seto's attorneys, the drug trafficking charge alone would guarantee the man at least five years in prison. What the other two charges added to that the brunette didn't know. The trial and sentencing had been hard on Jou, the blonde's tender heart refusing to let go of the fact that the man was still his father. And while his puppy's tenacity stumped him, what amazed Seto the most was Katashi's reaction to his incarceration. While the first few weeks had been harsh with withdrawals and DT's, the past six months since his sentencing had done wonders for him. Jou had- despite the hurt that his father had caused- stubbornly insisted in visiting him at least once a week. Just as stubbornly, Seto had refused to go- had refused to listen when Jou told him how much he had improved, not only physically but mentally as well. The brunette had scoffed when Jou had told him that his dad had changed- that he wanted to `get his life in order'. Seto winced at the memory. Usually their arguments were little more than `tiffs' that sent Jou storming into his own room for a night or two. That one, however, had sent him raging out of the house to Yugi's, the blonde screaming over his shoulder that `you of all people should know that people can change ya insensitive fuck'. 

Seto had done nothing that first day, smugly believing that his puppy would come crawling back. Then the second day passed. Then the third. The fourth day came and, when the brunette was escorted into the visiting room of the Domino Prison after checking in at the game shop and coming up empty handed, his appearance was more haggard and careworn than most of the inmates. Jou had said nothing to him, barely acknowledging his presence as he stepped up next to where he was speaking with his father. Seto could hardly believe it was the same man as he took in his appearance and listened to him speak. It seemed that Katashi was not only attending support meetings inside the facility but, twice a week, he was permitted supervised computer access to _lead_ on-line meetings as well. By the time the visit had ended, Seto had a whole new... not really respect, but prospect for the man. Before they left, Katashi had hugged Jou and then had turned to Seto, a serious look in his eyes. "I know it's hard ta believe Kaiba-san, but I'm doin' it," he had said. "An' ya wanna know why? Where I am now and what I did then ain't the reasons. That day that lawyer came in here an' handed me the papers statin' my son had separated himself from me- that he didn' want me any more- _that_ was the day I got my wake up call." 

Seto had seen the sincerity in the man's eyes, so similar to those of his lover now that they were clear. A little less skeptical, he had shaken the man's hand and offered his support, apologizing to Jou immediately upon exiting the room. Jou had forgiven him and returned home and, though it had taken a couple of days, things had returned to normal. The brunette still had his doubts about Katashi, but he was setting them aside and giving him a chance, for Jou's sake. Seto moved from his perch against the balcony and peeked in through the window, smirking at the sight of his lover's body sprawled naked across the rumpled bedclothes. Thinking about last night's activities, he sighed contentedly, starting slightly as his cell phone began to ring.

 _‘At least it's not those damn dogs,’_ he thought as he answered the line, only to be cut off before he could speak.

"Did you ask him yet?" Seto rolled his eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Otouto."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Did you ask him yet!" the voice demanded- a bit more persistently this time. Seto sighed lightly and looked down at his free hand, studying it with a smile.

"Yes, Mokuba. I asked him." The now-thirteen-year-old gave a cheer that, thanks to puberty, came out sounding more like a fan girl's squeal.

"And?"

"And what?" Seto asked innocently as he looked across the ocean, too intent on teasing his brother to hear the door slide open behind him.

"What did he say?" the boy huffed impatiently. Seto smirked and the unnoticed blonde who stood behind him grinned.

"You know, it looks like it's going to rain." His voice was lazy, conversational. "Is it still snowing there?"

"Damn it, Seto!" Mokuba screeched. "Tell me what Jou said!" The brunette opened his mouth to make another nonsensical comment when he was surprised by a sharp smack on his ass, followed by the phone being jerked out of his hands. Whirling around, he glared at the smirking blonde.

"That's what ya get for bein' mean, Set’," Jou teased, kissing the pout off of his lips. "An' don't whine. That little pat on the ass is nothin' compared to how mine is feelin' this mornin'." Both teens flushed as they heard a loud sound of disgust coming from the still-open phone line. "Er, sorry there, kiddo," Jou apologized sheepishly. "Mokie?"

"Yeah, I'm here." The blonde snickered as he visualized the younger teen rolling his eyes. "I so didn't need to hear that just before breakfast. And just `cause I'm gay too doesn't mean I want to hear all the details about you and Ni-sama `doing it', so don't even go there Jou." The blonde mock-growled into the phone.

"If I'd have known you were gonna give me this kinda lip, I'd have let your brother continue to torment ya, Otouto." Jou held the phone away from his ear and grinned at his fiancé as an excited scream issued out of the phone.

"You said yes! You said yes! I knew it! When? Where? Was it romantic? Did he drop to one knee like I-" Jou rolled his eyes.

"Don't ya think you're a bit old for the school girl routine?" he teased. The blonde's smirk broadened at Mokuba's response. "If your brother ever heard ya talk like that- " He winked up at the brunette. "Yeah, he's right here. Love you too, Mokie. Bye." Jou handed the phone to Seto and slid an arm around his waist, leaning his head on the other's shoulder.

"There, Imp." The taller teen laughed into the phone. "You got your answer. Happy now?" He closed his eyes as he felt his lover slip behind him and start planting kisses along the back of his neck. "Wh- what was that?" Teasing fingers danced down his spine, sending a delicious shiver through his frame. "Am I happy?" A hand reached around and tweaked at a nipple, sending another wave of pleasure washing over him. Swiftly catching that teasing hand he whipped the blonde around from his back and pressed him against the wall. "Bad Dog!" he mouthed, giving his lover a playfully stern look.

"You love it," Jou mouthed back, wriggling his wrists free and leaning forward to nuzzle into his fiancé's neck. Seto smiled, burying his nose in his fiancé's hair.

"I've never been happier, Otouto." His voice was slightly muffled, but he was too content to do anything about it. "I have to go, Mokuba. Love you too. Bye." Hitting the `end call' button he flipped the phone closed and tossed it to the small table on the balcony. Tightening his grasp on the blonde he stepped backwards and slowly dropped himself into one of the loungers, pulling Jou down on top of him. Hands and mouths explored what was now sweetly familiar territory, and within a matter of minutes both boys were naked again. Seto gasped and arched up as Jou's mouth claimed the nipple he had toyed with earlier, marveling at the way that- even after a year of being together- their bodies still hungered for each other- still set each other on fire. "I... thought you- you were sore- oh God, Katsuya!" He cried out as the blonde slid down further on his body and took his cock into his mouth. 

Eagerly Jou began working him, laving and sucking his lover full as a hand slid down to fondle his sac. Jou's free hand found its way to his fiancé's mouth, index and pointer fingers meaningfully caressing his lips. Moaning lightly, the brunette willingly sucked them in, his tongue and lips mimicking the ones that were providing his cock such pleasure. Suddenly Jou's lower hand shifted slightly as he extended a finger back to tease his lover's entrance. Seto moaned again and widened his legs wantonly, sliding down further in the chair. After a year together, Jou knew what that meant. Pulling the well-moistened fingers out of the brunette's mouth he brought them to his entrance, gently circling the puckered ring before plunging both in at once. Pulling them almost completely out, Jou crooked his fingers and thrust them back in as he swallowed around his lover, the keening cry he received for his actions filling him with as much lust now as what it had the first time he had heard it. Tongue and fingers continued their exquisite torment until he felt his fiancé's sac tighten and pull up in his hand. Seto whimpered as Jou removed his mouth and slid a hand up to tightly squeeze the base of the brunette's cock, his fingers still prodding his prostate. He continued his torment, eyes locked on the flushed panting face of his mewling, writhing lover.

"Get up, Set," Jou commanded huskily, finally removing his fingers and sliding off his boy. "I want ya ta ride me." Lust-filled eyes darkened even further as he eagerly complied, waiting for Jou to arrange himself in the lounger before situating himself over the blonde's rock hard erection. Reaching back with one hand, he guided that perfect length to his hole, moaning in pleasure as he slowly sank down, filling himself with his lover. 

Jou leaned back almost lazily, gazing with love and pride at the beautiful, wanton brunette who was rocking against him and relishing the fact that this side of Seto was his and his alone. His languid reverie was cut short as tight muscles clenched deliberately tighter around him. Growling lowly, he eyed his impatient lover. Seto smirked at him and tightened down again, causing Jou's eyes to roll back at the sensation. Having gotten his fiancé's full attention, the taller teen pushed himself up and dropped back down rapidly, just as his lover bucked up. That was all it took. The lazy playfulness disappeared as Jou grasped Seto's hips and led him into a demanding rhythm, lifting him nearly off each time and then driving him down on his cock. Shifting his position slightly, Jou began to meet him thrust for thrust and the gasping mewls of the brunette turned into eager cries of pleasure as Jou assaulted his prostate again and again. 

Leaving Jou to lead their dance, Seto took his erection in hand and began to stroke. Jou watched him hungrily as he continued to claim him. The sight of his lover masturbating as he fucked him fueled his fire like nothing else could and the brunette knew it. Willingly Seto played into the role, dropping his head back and parting his lips wantonly as he paused his stroking to finger his slit. Opening his eyes and seeing the blonde's stare, he lifted his fingers to his mouth, tasting his own essence as he rolled his tongue over his fingers. Jou groaned at the sight and responded to the teasing with a punishing thrust, forcing Seto's hips down against him as he ground up relentlessly. The sudden onslaught of relentless pressure sent the brunette over the edge and he came with a raspy cry, his uncontrolled cock covering his lover with spurts of semen as it pulsed its release. Jou followed soon after, the clenching of his lover's passage combined with the sight, smell, and taste of his lover's come leading him to completion. 

Breathlessly, Seto fell against him and Jou tenderly lifted his hips away from his groin, permitting his spent dick to slide out. Shifting to his side, he slid over, making room for the brunette to lie next to him in the lounger. They remained silent for a while, basking in the heat, the sun and their love until Seto peeked an eye open and took in Jou's appearance.

"Come on, Pup," he chuckled, standing up and offering his fiancé a hand. "You need a shower." He grimaced, looking down at the sticky streaks on his own chest. "We both do." Jou sighed and reluctantly sat up, smiling as he took his lover's left hand with his own and admiring the way their rings shone in the sun. Seto had had them custom made, following the design of the mural in Jou's room. Currently each boy bore their own dragon, Seto's set with a sapphire and Jou's with a ruby. Once they exchanged vows, their sets would be completed, as Jou received a duplicate of Seto's ring and Seto's a duplicate of Jou's.

 _‘Complete,’_ Jou thought contentedly as he gazed at their joined hands. Seto noticed his pensive expression.

"What are you thinking about, Love?" he asked softly, following Jou's gaze down to their joined hands.

"About this," Jou replied, nodding toward their rings. "About us." He turned to face his lover. "About bein' complete for the firs' time in my life. About how amazin' it is that you're the one who completes me. I love you, Seto," he whispered, the emotion in his eyes verifying his declaration. "An' I'm glad you love me too, `cause I just can't imagine what my life would be like out without you." A small smile formed on his still-bruised lips. "It seems we kept to our agreement after all, ne?" Seto looked at him curiously. "You know-" Jou's smile widened slightly. "What happens stays?" It took the brunette a moment to figure out what his lover was talking about and, when he finally did, it piqued his curiosity even more.

"I know what you're talking about Pup, but what do you mean?” He inquired, leading him into the house. Jou paused just inside the door and looked back out at the island below before turning to face his fiancé.

"The love we happened to fall into here will stay with us the rest of our lives," he explained simply. Seto stood awestruck for a moment. It was just like his Katsuya to find beauty in words that had originally been spoken to hurt. Just like he found good in his father.

 _‘Just like he found love in me,’_ he thought, pulling his lover close. _‘My beautiful, silly, romantic, sweet, intelligent, perfect Puppy. I told Thom you surpassed me. And every day you prove it again.’_

"I love you too, Jounouchi Katsuya," he promised aloud, sealing it with a kiss. "For the rest of my life and more."


End file.
